Severus's Love, Harrys Protector
by Amy Links
Summary: This story has 74 chapters and is about a girl named Amy Links who travels through time, falls in love, runs in to a few heartaches and learns lessons in life. It's a Severus/Amy and Remus/Amy paring. Originally posted on Wattpad. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLLING
1. Amy's Decision

**Amy's Decision**

The halls were dimly lit as I made my way to speak with a Albus Dumbledore. I was recalling the conversation that lead me here. I had just returned home from the War of Demntores. Over 5000 dementors showed up in America taking over small towns and it was my job to destroy them all. This wasn't my first war. War was my life. 

I was abandoned as a baby on side of the road. A very nasty man by the name of Tim picked me up and hid me. For the next seven years of my life I was beat, molested, starved and put down. The only bright side is I learned all about magic. Whenever Tim was at work, I taught myself to read and read many of books. I cooked and cleaned and when he came home he would test me on my magic and if I missed one thing, that's when things would turn ugly. 

I learned that normally young witches and wizards were not trained in magic until they were 11. Tim had other plans for me. He wanted America to have a weapon, and I was that weapon. On my seventh year living with this man a big war broke out in America. I was sent to the front lines. This was what I'd lived my whole life for. Because of me ,the war didn't last long, however, I met a guy named Chris who took me to his home. Him and his wife put up a big fight on adopting me. They found out what Tim had done and after a year, Tim lost his job as top military and lost me. 

By now, the training was already in me. I could already perform magic most adults struggled with. Chris made me captain of our platoon and I loved my job. However, Chris and Sherry wanted me to at least do one thing that normal children do, school. I was officially 13 years old. Though we had no clue when I was actually born, medical test showed how many years I'd been alive. We made my birthday November 14th. Tim never gave me a name, we won't say what he called me, so Chris and Sherry named me Amy and gave me their last name. I disagreed with having to go to school. I'm already past the proper age for starting school for one, also I already know everything school will teach. 

Another thing, I don't know how to act around people. I don't really fit in and would rather be left alone to listen to my music or work on my potions. They don't teach Dark Magic in school and I use Dark Magic for a few things. 

I told Chris and Sherry my reasons, Sherry replied with, "You'll be around people your own age. It'll teach you to be a child." 

"I don't want to be a child. I happen to like who I am." 

"Amy please, I have a feeling you'll really enjoy school. " Sherry said. 

I knew the real reason she was pushing me going to school. It was what Chris wanted and Chris didn't return from the War with me. I could see it in her eyes that I wasn't the only one that blamed myself for this. Before the war Chris set it up for me to go to Hogwarts. It was a big school in England for witches and wizards. I knew he set it up because Severus Snape, my long time ideal from Potions Weekly use to go to that school. 

After sitting in silence for so long, I finally agreed to go. I would find a way to bring Chris back to us while I was in school. I packed my bag. Yes I only had one bag, it was Military issued and could fit anything needed in it. I even packed my potions lab in it. Before I left I walked out the back door and transformed into my animagus form, a large wolf with silky black hair. My form use to be smaller, however I was bit by a werewolf a few times and it made my wolf form grow and made my senses stronger. I was glad that's the only effects it had. I howled my goodbye to the pack of wolves that lived outside my home. One wolf, a small white wolf with a black mask like face, ran up to me. She was letting me know she was coming with me. I tried to talk her out of it but a pack should always stick together. 

I changed back and picked her up and apperated to Chris' s medical room. He smiled a very childish and goofy smile and made some noise that was more like baby talk. I felt a tear run down my face. 

"I will find a way to get your mind back." I whispered as I walked away. 

I ignored everyone around me as I made a portkey and held tightly to my little cub, Shy. I went to Diagon Ally, a wizard shopping center in England, and got everything needed to go to Hogwarts, plus extra books that were more to my level of reading and found a small dark ally and a store that sold great potion ingredients. I then went to muggle London and bought more muggle clothes. I only ever wore the color black so that didn't take very long. 

Now here I was almost to Professor Dumbledore's office. Shy was walking beside me, constantly on guard of the new place. I could tell she was fascinated by it. Once in the headmasters office, she curled up in my lap when I sat across from Professor Dumbledore. A old woman, with her hair in a bun and green robes sat beside me. 

"Miss Links, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chris has told me all about you. We look forward to having you here this year." Professor Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Professor Dumbledore, I will need a potions room to use on a regular bases and I would like to place a ward of my own making around it. Chris is currently in St. Augustus Hospital in the mental ward. I would like to use the potion lab to work on creating a potion that will give him his mind back." I said, petting Shy on the head. 

"I'm very sorry to hear that. May I ask what happened between last week and now to make him that way?" 

"A very bad war. I have a very special time Turner that allows me to travel to and from the past or future. It's how I get my training and personal time in. We used it to go back to a war that broke out a few months ago and end it." 

"Miss Links, I would like you to meet Professor McGonagall, she will help you adjust to this school. You'll be granted the potions lab. I have one favor I'd like to ask of you." 

"Yes sir?" 

"Next year, a very special boy will be joining us. He will need protection in the long run. Will you protect him? Keep an eye on him inside and outside of school? Also, train him in magic?" 

"Will you introduce me to Severus Snape? The only reason I even agreed to this school is because he use to come here." 

"Severus? How do you know of him?" Professor McGonagall asked, speaking for the first time. 

"Potions Weekly. I love his articles when he posts. He's the best Potion Master in the word. It's my dream to be like him." I stated firmly. Though on the inside I was bubbling with emotions, my face remained blank. 

"Yes my dear." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes seemed to be twinkling even more and it was creeping me out. 

"Tell me more about this boy I'll need to watch over." 

"His name is Harry Potter. Have you heard of him?" 

" I've read a little about him. He hasn't had the easiest life from what I've read. His parents were killed by a Dark Lord while he was just a baby. No one knows what happened to him after that." 

"He lives with his muggle relatives. He's not happy with them from what I've heard. I think he could use a good influence in his life." 

I sat in silence for a while. I could help this little boy. I knew what is was like the have no parents, though I'm sure his wanted him. I knew what it was to have a bad life, though I'm sure his was not as bad as mine. I really just want to meet Severus. Wonder if this boys parents knew Severus? 

"What year were his parents in their fourth year and what are their names?" 

"1972, Lily Evans and James Potter." 

"I think I'll join them in their fourth year. I'll have a easier time helping if I understand everything. Best way to do that is live it. I'll arrive back in this time, in this place, in one hour." I said and stood up. 

I pulled a necklace from under my shirt. It had a gold hour glass hanging from a gold chain. I mumbled a unfreeze charm on it and clicked the side buttons to say September 1st 1972. With a flash I was standing in front of a younger Albus Dumbledore. We were the only two in his office. He looked highly surprised. 

"Professor Dumbledore, my name is Amy Links. I am a future student of yours. I have traveled back in time to observe some people in this time. I need to know what house Lily Evans and James Potter be long to. That is the house I'll need to be in." I said, sitting down and placing Shy back in my lap. 

"Miss Links, I must ask why you are interested in them two students? " 

"You have set me a job to look after their son when he joins Hogwarts. I don't know the whole story of the war or of the people in it, being I'm from America and it never reached that far. I'm here to observe and learn. Also, I will be unable to perform much magic today. My time Turner is special made and takes a lot of magical energy to work. I'll need someone to be around me in case of an attack." 

"No one will attack you at my school. You do not speak as if you are a student though you look like one. Why would I ask you to watch over him?" 

"He is apparently special. I didn't ask why. I'm not a normal student, I'm an a American soldier. Take a look inside my mind. I'll let you see what lead me to your school and what lead me to this time." 

I felt the sensation of someone trying to look into my mind and pushed forth the memory of Chris, Sherry and I talking about me going to school. 

"Why a school in England?" Chris asked. 

"It's the school Severus Snape went to. You know he's my potions hero. If I have to go to school, that's the one I want to go to." 

"I will go speak with the headmaster tomorrow. I'll explain to him that you are war trained and that we want you to go to school so you can experience something of a childhood. Hopefully they will let you in." 

Then I could see myself talking to Professor Dumbledore right before I came back in time. I also let him see that I was thinking about Severus when I made my decision to come back in time. I really hoped I'd be able to observe him as well in this time. I had no intention of letting myself befriend anyone in this time. I just wanted to watch them. Professor Dumbledore sat back, seemingly lost in thought for a while. Finally he spoke. 

"Students will be arriving soon, I'll show you to the Great Hall. Let us go." 

We both stood up, Shy still in my arms, and walked out of the headmasters office. I had to admit the Great Hall was impressive. No book could ever describe just how amazing it was. The four house tables were in place and I sat down at the Gryffindor one. Shy sat perfectly in my lap with her head laying on my leg. I pulled a book out of my bag. It was a old book from before Marlin himself was born. I flipped through the pages until I came across a page that had a potion for brain damage. I was so zoned in reading about this potion that I didn't notice the other students arrive, nor did I hear the sorting. As a matter of fact, I didn't hear anything until I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I jumped up, scaring Shy who was sleeping in my lap, and pulled out my wand. 

I came face to face with this gorgeous red head with beautiful green eyes. I lowered my wand and sat back down, returning Shy to my lap and petting her. I looked around and noticed only four boys were looking at me and the red head. I could smell wolf in one of them. He looked tired and had brown hair with beautiful blue eyes. 

"Sorry to scare you, I'm Lily Evans, you must be new here. I was wondering if you were going to eat anything? " 

I looked and noticed the food. The smell of food made me feel sick. Here I was in 1972 with all these people and food around me while Chris laid in a hospital bed not knowing who he is. I looked at Lily Evans. She was one of the ones I came to observe. 

I shook my head. "No thanks. I really need to figure this potion out. I will take scraps for Shy though." I took some food and sat it on the floor with Shy. Shy dug in to her food happily. 

"I'm pretty good in potions, maybe I can help you?" Lily asked. 

"No offense but I don't think you can help me with this potion. This has not been made in over 1000 years. The problem is, a lot of ingredients for this potion no longer exists in the world. I need to find replacements and then find a way to make the potion stronger." I said, I was actually listening in to the conversation the boys were having. 

"Look Moony she's all smart and stuff, just the girl for you!" Said a boy with shoulder length black hair. I had to admit he was handsome. 

"Padfoot, you need a woman that is smart because you clearly lack in that area." The Wolf, Moony, said. 

"She seems kind of like a Slytherin if you ask me." The boy with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses said. The round boy that reminded me off a rat agreed with him. 

"Prongs, she wouldn't be in Gryffindor if she had Slytherin qualities." The one known as Padfoot said. 

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" I heard from beside me and looked back at the redhead. 

"Sorry, I was listening to them." I said nodding to the boys a little down from us. 

"The Marauders. I advise staying away from them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are bullies." Lily said and I almost laughed from the disgust in her voice. Knowing she ended up with James and having his son. 

"Interesting. So what was you saying? " I asked. 

"I was saying my best friend and myself are pretty good with potions, maybe we could help you figure out yours." 

I thought about this for a moment. I could use the help because I had no clue how I was gonna get this done. However I was here to observe not interact. I was never good at being around people as it was so I could possibly ruin getting anywhere close to learning about Lily Evans. This potion was extremely important though. I needed to get Chris back. Shy whined looking between the two of us. _Let her help_. I heard in my mind. I looked at Shy a few more seconds then looked back at Lily. 

"Fine, but if you end up being unless I'll kick you out of the room. This potion is very important. It's a potion to fix brain damage, however it's not meant for major cases ,that's why I need to strengthen it." I said, I knew I came off as harsh but that's the only way I knew to be. 

"What's your name?" She asked flashing me a bright smile that made me want to vomit. How could someone be that happy? 

"Amy Links." I replied and made a copy of the pages containing the potion and handed it to her and went back to reading myself. 

This time I didn't allow myself to zone so far out and kept up with what was going on around me. It seemed Lily was in a talking mood. "You're new here. Where are you from?" 

"America. " 

"What's it like?" 

"It's alright." 

"You're not much of a talker are you?" 

"My people skills are not the best, I'm better at just keeping to myself, plus this research is really important." 

"My best friend that I'm gonna get to help us is like that as well." 

"That's good." I said and noticed people were leaving the Great Hall. I stood up myself and placed my book back in my bag and picked up Shy. 

"So is that your pet? She's a cute little puppy." Lily said standing up with me. 

"She's not a puppy she's a cub. She's a full blooded wolf. She's actually about four years old. I think she's made herself my familiar because she still looks like a cub." I said. I noticed the Marauders were walking closely behind us. 

"That's so amazing! Wolves are beautiful! " 

We walked a little further in silence. The boys were whispering to each other behind us. I knew Lily couldn't hear them. The one called Prongs was talking about how amazing Lily looked and the one called Padfoot was thinking of coming up behind me and asking me out. I could feel him approach me and handed Shy to a confused Lily. Right before Padfoot touched me I had his arm in my hand and pulled it behind his back. 

"I do not suggest doing that if you'd like to keep that arm of yours." 

Everyone seemed to stop and watch what was going on. Lily looked to be holding in laugher and Shy was growling at the boys. Prongs was on the floor openly laughing at a very shocked and in pain Padfoot. Moony looked highly amused and Wormtail was watching James and laughing. 

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Sirius Black!" The guy I was holding grunted out. 

"I don't really care who you are." I said, letting him up and taking Shy back from a giggling Lily. 

I followed her all the way to a picture of a large woman. The boys followed behind us. Sirius muttered the whole way about me almost breaking his arm and the other three laughing at him. Once we were all inside the Common Room, I walked to a corner and sat down in the floor with my back against the code stone wall. Shy curled up beside me and I pulled my book out again. Lily followed me and sat cross legged beside me. The Marauders sat a good ways away watching us. Lily took my hint and pulled out the copy of the potion I made her and started reading. She didn't say anything for the longest time. 

"This is not going to be easy. I only see five of the fifteen ingredients that can be replaced with things from our time." 

"I've noticed that as well. I'm going to need to get a large Herbiolgy book and study more plants. Is there a certain time we must be in the Common Room?" 

"Yes, it's already after curfew. We can go get the book tomorrow, I think I'm going to call it a night." 

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." I said watching her leave. I got up myself replacing my book and headed to a bathroom. I changed my clothes to jogging pants and a t-shirt and walked back out. The Marauders seemed to be the only ones left in the Common Room. The one they called Prongs smiled at me and slowly approached me. 

"Planning to sneak out on your first day?" 

"That's none of your business. I suggest you don't follow. " I said and placed a disillusionment charm on myself and Shy. 

We made our way outside, the Marauders following though I couldn't see them. Once outside I did a few stretches and started jogging around the Quidditch field. I was no longer under the disillusionment charm, nor was Shy who was running beside me. After a few laps I stopped and conjured a dualing dummy and started shooting off spells at it. 

An hour later I looked at Shy who was watching and transformed into a wolf. Shy and I played around until almost dawn. The Marauders left a few hours before. I transformed back and went inside to wash and prepare for the day. After my shower I went to the corner of the room and went back to reading my book while Shy slept. 

At 9 I went to breakfast, thankful my memory was good enough to remember the way on one trip. After I was done eating Professor McGonagall asked me to 

come to her office so I followed her. I sat in the chair across from her with Shy in my lap. 

"Mrs. Links, Professor Dumbledore has informed me you would like a room to work on a potion. I'm more then happy to show you to the old potion classroom and allow you to use it. I would like to know how advanced you are in other subjects before we start though. Can we start with Transfiguration? " 

I placed Shy one the floor without a word and transformed into a wolf. Professor McGonagall looked at me in shock and slowly approached me. I allowed her to pet me for a few seconds before changing back. I then performed a few charms and pulled up my dualing dummy and shot a few defense spells. She watched in amazement. 

"I do not fully understand why you are attending school Miss Links." 

"My life has not been a simple one. Not to long ago a member of my platoon and his wife adopted me. They are really good friends of mine and decided I should do one thing a child my age normally does and that was school. I disagreed for the longest time but after this last war, I had no choice." I said, I knew I sounded rude but my life was not something I enjoyed talking about and the past war was still to painful. 

"I hear you are from the future, why come back in this time? The reason you gave Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem to be a good enough reason to me." 

"Chris and Sherry are the only family I have. It's my fault Chris lost his mind and Sherry knows that as well. She can't stand being around me. She's planning to have them put Chris down because we both know he wouldn't want to live the way he is now. This potion is my only hope at saving him, if I can even do it. Time travel will give me the time needed to get it done." 

"I've noticed you met Lily Evans." 

"I have, she's quite the chatter box and says she's good at potions and asked if she and a friend could help me. I agreed to allow this. Honestly I may need the help. I should have found out what year Severus Snape was in school and got help from him." I said, realizing to late that I'd said something about the future. 

"Severus Snape? You know him?" 

"No ma'am, I know of him. He's a great potion master in my time. I hope to be as good as him and have always looked up to him." I said, I was unsure why I was telling this woman these things. I just had a feeling in me that this woman would become a big part of my life. 

"One more question and forgive me for asking, how did you make your friend lose his mind?" 

"I invented a potion that connects the mind of two or more people. My platoon and I use it to communicate in wars. We were in a fight against Demntores and we needed to split up. I led one group and Chris led the other. We were using the potion to keep up with each other. I came close to getting the Kiss protecting another member of our platoon. You know the effect dementors have, it brought forth my worst memories which he felt and saw as if they were his own. Tell me how you would you react to seeing and feeling seven years of torture of all kinds in one moment?" 

Professor McGonagall paled and stood up. She walked right past me and I followed her without a word. I was thankful she said nothing. We walked deep into the castle and down to the dungeons. She lead me to a old classroom and left me there. I looked around and started unpacking my potions supplies, getting it ready for use. I pulled out the five ingredients I knew I could use for my potion and a few more things I want to try using. 

I walked to the library and checked out a few books on different plants and their useses. I then took Shy out to potty and made my way back to the potions room. On my way there I saw the Marauders picking on a boy that looked strangely familiar. I walked over to them and hung them all upside down and tired them to the top of the wall. 

"I don't believe in bullying." I stated up to them. 

"He's just a slimy Slytherin. He doesn't matter." Sirius called down clearly angry. 

"I promise you Sirius, he matters more than you do. Hope someone who can let ya ll down comes by soon." I said and walked away hearing them scream for me to let them down. I didn't say anything to the boy, just walked on past him and continued my way to the potion room. 

I spent all day reading. I skipped lunch deciding to snack on some chips I had in my bag and fed Shy some beef jurky. I had soda and water in my bag for if we got thirsty. I only left the room twice to use the restroom and to take Shy out. On my way back through the castle the second time Lily came running up to me with a stack of books. 

"I've been looking for you all day! I found some books that might help. " She said sounding out of breath. 

I noticed the boy that was being bullied by the Marauders earlier standing beside her holding a few books as well. "Follow me." I said and lead them to the potion room. I transformed a desk into a nice conformable couch for them to sit on and sat down myself going back to a book I was reading before. 

"This is my friend Severus, Severus this is Amy." Lily said smiling. 

My head popped up at the name Severus. That's why he looked so familiar. I was in the same room as Severus Snape! All I could do is stare at him. Inside my heart was pounding and I'd never been more thankful that I was trained to show no emotions. Finally I found my voice. "Nice to meet you Severus. I'm sure Lily has told you what I'm doing and showed you the potion. On the table is some ingredients I think may work." I said and went back to reading my book, occasionally glancing at Severus. 

Dinner came before I knew it and it seemed we were no further on figuring out this potion. I noticed the Marauders were talking in low voices at the table. They were planning on playing a prank on the Slytherins. The next morning any Slytherin that ate breakfast would have red and gold hair by the middle of their first class. I smiled to myself and wrote a quick note to Severus asking him to join me and Lily for breakfast in the potions room the next morning. I gave it to Shy to take to him. I figured I would tell Lily my plans before bed. I knew Remus could hear almost as well as I did so I had to be careful. 

After dinner I followed Lily up to the dorm room and told her of my plan. I then changed and went back outside to repeat my exercises that I did every night. I noticed the Marauders once again followed me and watched for a while before going back to bed. I called a house elf and asked them to deliver breakfast for three to the old potions room for the morning and took a shower and changed. I waited on Lily knowing she'd be up early because classes started today. We made our way to the room where Severus was waiting for us. He and Lily hugged and I transformed another desk in to a table for us to eat on. I had informed Professor McGonagall the night before that we would all be here for our class schedules. I was thankful for coffee by this point. This potion left me no time to sleep. 

Lily and Severus talked about classes and teachers while we ate. I had one of the many books we were researching reading it and listening to everything they told me. I could not help but randomly stare at Severus. I had to admit he was just as handsome as I always thought he'd be. I also noticed he watched Lily a lot. I could tell he was in love with her and really hoped I didn't come between their friendship. I also noticed that Lily saw me watching Severus and had the biggest smile on her face. After we were all done eating, we all sat on the couch, Severus between me and Lily and went back to reading. We stayed that way until Professor McGonagall came in with our timetables. She smiled when she saw us all sitting there reading. And sat down in a chair across from us. 

"Miss Links, I know you have a lot on your plate with this potion but I was wondering if I could ask a favor from you." 

"Of course." I said without a second thought. 

"Would you be willing to help Miss Evans and Mr. Snape with their Transfiguration this year? They are both excellent students but I've noticed they could use a little help with some things." 

"If they need help in any lesson I'll be right here to help. I was going to ask them to meet me here after class to do homework before we continue with our research for this potion." I replied placing my time table in a folder after looking it over. 

"Oh can we!" Lily jumped up and down excited. I saw Severus smile at her and couldn't help but think how wonderful his smile was. I did not understand these feelings I was feeling and wished Chris was here to explain them to me. 

"I would also like to talk to you about where you've been at night." Professor McGonagall said looking me in the eye. 

"Out on the Quidditch field training." 

"For what? " 

"Constantly training is something I learned really quick must always be done. It's something I've been doing for as long as I can remember. " I said and she seemed to understand that it was something I use to be punished if I didn't do. 

"When do you sleep? " 

"Whenever I have time. Sleep can wait, important things come first." I pretty much recited from memory. 

"Amy! Sleep is very important, how can you function without sleep?" Lily asked completely shocked. 

"People like me have to earn sleep. I'll sleep when I finish this potion. Coffee keeps me going." I replied pulling out a large thermos full off coffee from my bag. 

"Oh my." Professor McGonagall said and walked out. 

Lily was looking at me in complete shock and Severus was looking at me with understanding. I prayed he did not understand that statement. To avoid any conversation, I walked on to my first class. Lily was right behind me. I noticed we had potions first and smiled. 

Severus noticed this, "What's that look for?" 

"I had you eat breakfast with me because the Marauders were planning a prank last night. Any Slytherin eating breakfast will have red and gold hair today. Four Gryffindor boys eating breakfast this morning will have green and silver hair." 

Lily and Severus looked at me amazed. "No ones ever pranked them before. They will not let this go easy." Lily said. 

"I know more spells then they do. I'm not to worried about it." I said walking in to the class room. 

Potions went by without a problem. I was way to advanced for this class. I dreaded doing first year after I returned to my time. Half way through class I silently put a spell over all potions so no accidents would happen. The reaction was priceless. The Slytherins, except Severus, were in a uproar over their hair. Males and females alike screamed. The loudest scream however came from Sirius Black. He stood in front of the class in a complete radge. 

"Who did this! My hair! My beautiful hair!" 

Lily was bent over holding her stomach from laughing so hard and I could tell Severus was struggling to hold in his own laughter. I stood up and walked up to Sirius and gave him a hug shocking the few who knew me. 

"Thanks Sirius. I knew pranking you would be good, never knew it would be this good." Then I walked back to my spot between Lily and Severus and let myself laugh at the shocked faces of the Marauders. 

After that, a routine was formed. Every night I went out and trained, every morning at breakfast the Marauders would try to prank me. I could smell any potion slipped to me and block any spell. Every day at lunch, the Marauders would have something wrong with their hair or face or speech. I even turned their clothes to Slytherin robes one of the days. 

After class Lily, Severus and I would work on homework and then continue our research. We had found four more ingredients we could use by the end of the week. While doing homework we would talk about our day and Lily would always ask what I had planned next for the Marauders. On our way to Gryffindor Tower, Lily would ask me how I felt about Severus with which I always replied, "He's a good guy." After the second week of this routine though, lack of sleep finally started getting the better of me. 

During research time on that second Monday, I was once again between Lily and Severus on the couch, reading yet another book. The next thing I knew I was waking up with my head in someone's lap and arms around my body and a hand playing in my hair. I looked up to see Severus looking at me. I could tell from the one candle that was lit that he was blushing but he didn't stop. 

"How long have I been asleep? " I asked. 

"Only a few hours. It's around midnight now." He said, his voice low and soft. 

"You need sleep as well, would you mind staying here with me? " 

"Sure." He said, sounding a bit scared. 

I sat up and expanded the couch so we could both lay down and patted the spot next to me. The feeling that went through my body when he put his arms around me and snuggled up is not a feeling I can explain. 

"What about Lily?" I asked, knowing he liked her. 

"Lily is my best friend. I love her, but not in that way." He said. 

"Thank you." I whispered. I felt Shy curl up at my feet and I drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Becoming Attached

**Becoming Attached**

The next morning I woke around five. I was still wrapped in Severus arms and he was sleeping. I gently kissed his cheek and slowly made my way off the couch. I felt him stir a little and froze just before I made it off the couch. "Where are you going so early?" 

His voice was sleepy and sounded like music in my ears. I looked him over wanting nothing more then to curl up next to him. "I need to go do my training. Might only get jogging in this morning." 

"Take a break this morning and come lay back down. You really do need your rest." He said holding his arms open for me to crawl back in bed. 

There was no way I could turn him down. I laid back down in his arms. "Why did you stay with me?" 

"That's the first time you've slept since you've been here. You seemed comfortable and I didn't want to disturb you." 

"Thank you. That's the first time I can remember not having nightmares when I sleep. Normally Shy wakes me up from them." 

"You're welcome. I will admit I slept the best I've ever slept myself." He said and I could feel him blushing which made me blush. 

"I like you Severus." I whispered before closing my eyes and snuggling close to him. Before I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "I am starting to really like you Amy." 

Lily woke Severus and I up the next morning. She was smiling ear to ear. Severus and I were both blushing. "Morning sleepy heads, it's time for breakfast." 

I sat up and called a house elf and we all gave her our order for breakfast and I got coffee. I did a spell to make a extra wall and went behind it to get dressed then handed Severus some robes and changed them to fit him and to be Slytherin. Lily eyed me the whole time Severus was dressing and I knew she would want to talk about Severus and I sleeping together. 

"I feel weird not getting my training in last night. I'm going to go outside for a jog after classes." I stated letting them know I would not be here until after my jog. 

"I'll join you if you don't mind." Severus said. 

"Sure." 

We ate and went to class. I was happy we had Professor McGonagall first class because I was in deep need of understanding. As soon as class was over I went to her ,telling Lily to go on without me. 

"Can I help you Miss Links?" 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to come to you with this but I need help understanding emotions and Chris isn't here to help me." I said feeling shy all of a sudden. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ma'am I was trained to show no emotion. Last night, lack of sleep got the best of me and I fell asleep on Severus. He stayed with me all night and when I woke we talked. I told him I like him. I didn't mean to but I know it's true. I've never felt all tingly inside before though. I don't know what it means." 

Professor McGonagall looked at me for the longest time. For a moment I thought she was going to turn me away. My judgment of people has never been wrong before so I was unsure how to act and what to do. For the first time in a long time, I was scared. This wasn't something I knew how to handle. Finally, as I was getting ready to run out of the room, she responded. 

"That tingly feeling is called love. Have you ever felt that feeling before?" 

"Not this strongly. I know what love is. I love Chris and Sherry. They took me in and showed me what a family is. This is different." 

"That is true. This type of love is something Chris and Sherry feel towards each other. It's a very powerful form of love but let me ask you this, do you plan to return to your own time?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Mr. Snape is about 20 years older then you, how do you plan to explain that to him? How do you plan to explain why you are leaving and It'll be 20 years before you see him again?" 

Now I felt like a dementor was in the room. She was right. I couldn't allow myself to get attached to anyone in this time. I couldn't allow these feelings to progress. I knew that when I came and yet, not even two weeks and I was already getting close. I already found myself enjoying Lily and Severus and I already enjoyed pranking the Marauders and planned to help them with a few pranks. I was being a child. Realization downed on me and now I was at a loss on what to do. 

I could end it now and go back to my time and never finish this potion to save Chris, or I could stay and give all my friends the cold shoulder and lose Severus forever. I didn't like either choice but I knew I had to make one. This is why emotions were bad. Now I knew. I felt something wet slide down my face and looked a bit confused. Tears? I didn't know I was capable of crying anymore. Professor McGonagall watched me and after a moment wrapped me in a hug and I let the tears come out. 

After about ten minutes I was able to stop myself from crying. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." 

I walked out of the classroom without another word. I walked until I was on the Quidditch field and then started running. Running, exercising, and dueling my duel dummy was how Severus and Lily found me that night. I took one look at them and had to jog again. Severus started jogging and caught up to me. We jogged in silence for about an hour when Severus had to stop. I stopped with him and we slowly made our way to Lily who was watching us. 

"You ok Amy? We haven't seen you all day." Lily asked, her eyes full of concern. 

"I've been here all day. I need to get that potion done." I said walking back inside and going directly to Gryffindor Tower to shower without another word. 

The next few days were not the best days of my life. I didn't talk with Severus or Lily unless it was about the potion. I didn't prank with the Marauders. I went to class, did my homework, worked on my potion and trained all night. On the fourth day of this, the Marauders, Lily and Severus met me on the Quidditch field when I snuck out. 

" What's going on with you Amy? You're acting like you did the first few days of being here." James asked for once looking completely serious. 

"I came here for two reasons, to observe and to make a potion. That's what I'm doing." I said, keeping my face blank of any emotions. Though inside all I could see was Severus hurt expression. 

"Observe what?" Severus asked as Sirius said, "What's wrong with making friends." 

"It's not something I can explain." 

"Amy we are your friends, if something is bothering you come to us. We are here for you." Lily said and she walked away looking sad. The Marauders muttered their agreement to that. Severus on the other hand didn't leave. 

"Amy, can I train with you still?" 

Severus looked so hopeful. It was once again something I could not turn away. I reached in my bag and pulled out a Dark Arts book and motioned for him to follow me. We walked to the Forbidden Forest and I found a spot under a tree and sat down. I copied the book I was reading and handed him the copy without a word. I saw his eyes light up. He sat down next to me and started reading. After about an hour Shy came up to me whining. 

"Shy wants to play. You can continue reading while we run around. Once she settles down we will practice the spells." I said and transformed into a wolf. Severus watched me completely amazed. He reached out his hand and I let him pet me before running after Shy for a game of tag. 

After hunting for Shy and getting her fed on a wild animal, I changed back and pulled Severus to his feet. We dueled using spells we both knew and a few he had just learned. Though I had to go easy on him, I had to admit it was fun. After a while we were both bleeding from different areas of our body and he was panting. I quickly healed myself before healing him and giving him a few healing potions. I sat back down under the tree and he sat beside me. 

"How come you train so much?" Severus asked. 

"It's how I was raised. I've known how to do everything this school is teaching seventh years since I was 5 years old. That's all I am, a weapon. America's greatest weapon." I muttered, completely unhappy with this fact. For once in my life I realized what I was missing in my life. 

"Why would they train a child as a weapon?" 

"They wouldn't. I was abandoned as a baby on side of a road. A wizard found me and when he realized I was a witch he started training me in the harshest way possible. Up until I was seven he abused me in every way possible. He was a nasty man. He introduced me to the military with a made up story of how powerful in am. Though I'm a pretty powerful witch, I'm that way because I had no choice but to be. They gave me a job and that's where I met Chris who introduced me to his wife. They adopted me after I killed Tim." 

"You killed him?" 

"Yes. He went on a rage when he realized I was no longer his little servant. He went to kill me but by then I was to well trained. I killed him." 

"Why are you in school?" 

"Chris and Sherry wanted me to experience something that people my age normally do. They thought it would be good for me." 

"Who are you here to observe? " He asked. I looked in to his eyes. He was honestly curious about me. I took a deep breath. I couldn't lead him on. 

"I have a job to do for Professor Dumbledore. He wants me to look after some boy once he starts Hogwarts. I needed time to work on this potion so I decided to observe the boys parents when they were in school to get a feel of what he may be like. Another reason is because I knew my idle came to this school around the same time as this boys parents so here I am." 

We sat in silence for a while. I knew that information was a lot to take in. I also knew Severus was really smart and could probably figure out more then he needed to know. I was leaning up against the tree, almost asleep before Severus spoke again. 

"Why did you tell me all this?" 

I looked him in the eyes again, "Because I like you. I've never liked someone like I like you. However, I can't stay in this time no matter how much I want to. I did think about coming back every year until you graduate. Do a year in my time then a year in yours. However that would still leave a few good years until we saw each other again." 

"I'm 20 years older then you." 

"I know." 

"That doesn't bother you?" 

"No. I've always been more mature then my age because I have to be. Now I'm that way because I want to be. Playing with the Marauders is the most childish I have ever been. Though I enjoy it, I wouldn't want to always be that way." 

"Who is your idle?" 

"You." 

We once again sat in silence for a while. I wanted to get up and run but I knew I couldn't. I had to let Severus decide if we would be friends or not. "Why don't we go to our potions room and sleep on the couch again tonight. It's already pretty late." 

I looked at Severus in complete shock. Did this mean he was still going to chance getting close to me. He laughed at my expression. "Come on." I got up, picked a sleeping Shy up, and followed him. Once back in our classroom I expanded the couch and he laid down with his arms open and waiting. I curled up next to him and he kissed my cheek. We both fell asleep without another word. 

The rest of the week pretty much went back the way it was. Lily and the Marauders were so happy to see me talking and pranking again. Sirius actually hugged Severus for getting me back to hanging with them, which caused him to be hexed by Severus and Lily, James, Remus and I to laugh. 

I also felt the full moon coming and could see the effect it was having on Remus. Though I wasn't forced to change, I still felt the tiredness and pains that werewolves got around the full moon. My scenes were also on overdrive. Even Shy was restless. Severus and Lily both noticed this and I explained about being bitten and how it effected me being I was already a wolf. 

"Shy and I will be out all night during the full moon. Do not come outside to find me. I may be a friendly wolf but it's not always easy to remember that during the full moon and it's highly likely I'll attack you." I told them two days before the full moon. 

"I'll be here waiting on you come the morning." Severus placed his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. Lily beamed at us. 

"I'll probably shower before I come back here. I'll skip all classes that day because the full moon wears me out." I said, stretching out on the couch and opening the book called Healing Herbs from Days of Old and New. 

Severus lifted my legs and sat down lying my legs across him. Lily said good night to us and left for Gryffindor Tower. As soon as I was sure she was gone I closed my book. 

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight? Tomorrow is Saturday so we can sleep in." 

Severus head shot up from his own book. Though we cuddled every night to sleep, and would hug each other and give random kisses on the cheek. We had never talked about being together. 

"Where would you like to go?" 

"I was thinking of taking you to my time, well actually a year before I came back in time. I'd like to take you to one of my favorite places." 

"Sure." He smiled at me. I could see the excitement in his eyes. 

I reached in my bag and found him some muggle clothes, a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a black hoodie. I took out a black shirt and jeans for myself. My hoodie was also black but had a wolf on the front. He put on the clothes which turned out to fit him very nicely and then I dressed myself. He looked at me in amazement when I came from behind the wall. I blushed. 

"Ready?" I asked and took him by the hand. We made it all the way outside without being seen and I made a portkey to take us to a ally in Macon Georgia. I didn't let go of his hand and caught him before he could fall. Still holding his hand I set my time Turner to October of 1989. Once the spinning stopped I looked at him. He smiled at me. 

"Makes you a bit dizzy, doesn't it." He asked. 

"Yes it does. There is one thing I should have told you but it slipped my mind in the excitement of you saying yes. I can't use magic for the next 12 hours. Only very simple spells. This would be what one would call a Dark Time Turner because of how much magic it uses. You are fine because I did a spell before using it to make it only feed off my magic." 

He looked a bit shocked then mumbled, "Why wouldn't I say yes?" 

I smiled at him and pulled his hand to make him follow me. I lead him down a few roads until we came up to a fair. His eyes lit up again and I smiled. I loved seeing him so happy. I paid our way in. We walked around just looking at things for a while. I bought us both a soda and we played a few games. It took me a while talk him in to riding rides with me but after the first one he was ready for more. 

After three hours of being at the fair and laughing and having fun, we left and went to a burger joint and I ordered us two burgers and fries. I couldn't help but think about how amazing this boy was. He was sitting there, seemingly in his own world for the longest time. Our whole meal was in silence. 

"You okay Severus?" I finally asked. He smiled at me. 

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked and I shrugged and got up. We walked out in to the cool night air. I walked us until we were by the river in Macon and we sat down. It was a very lovely night. He pulled me close to him and kissed me on top of my head. I smiled. "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes." I said without a second thought. He tightened his grip on me and I snuggled into his arms. 

We both fell asleep right there being woken by a muggle cop the next morning. I was laughing the whole time we were walking away from the cop. Severus was shaking his head at me but smiling all the same. After we were out of sight of the cop I pulled out the portkey we used before, which was my hairbrush, and activated it. It took us to the gates of Hogwarts. I then used my time Turner and took us back to two hours before we left. Walking hand in hand we made our way back up to the castle. Before we went inside I stopped and faced Severus. 

"Thank you so much for coming with me." I kissed him lightly on the lips and retook his hand and pretty much dragged a shocked Severus back to our room. 

After that night, you rarely saw a time when Severus and I were not together. Only on the night of the full moon. On that night, I snuck out with Shy behind me and smelled my way to where Remus was. Though I knew he was a wolf and he knew I was one, we never talked about it. 

"Hey Remus." I said walking in and sitting next to him. 

"How long have you been a werewolf?" He asked. 

"I'm only part werewolf. I can still change at will. I've been a wolf animagus for many many years. However I've been bit by three werewolves. So far the only difference is my size, senses and I feel the plains and tiredness as full moon brings. I'm also aggressive during a full moon but I still keep my mind. I'm here to make it easier on you. It's easier when you have someone to play with." 

"Can't take the pain away can you?" 

I sat in silence for a moment. I could in fact take the pain of a werewolf a way almost completely. However this was a potion I invented for one of my soldiers in the future. Remus had no idea I was from the future though. I could tell him, but could he keep it from his friends? I reached in to my bag and pulled out my wolf potion and handed it to him without a word. 

"What's this?" 

"A potion I created to help with the pain of the transformation." I said, still debating telling him. 

"I've never heard of it before." He said clearly confused. Of course the smart one had to be a werewolf. 

"You wouldn't have, it's a future potion now hurry and take it before it's to late." I said and transformed into a wolf myself. I watched his eyes grow wide in shock then he gulped down the potion. Just as he finished swallowing it all his transformation began. Soon I was standing in front of a very large werewolf. I bowed my head low and Shy followed my movements. After a few moments of him growling at us he accepted us as his pack. 

Let's play. I looked at the werewolf knowing it was him and not Shy asking to play. 

I'm Shadow and this is my cub Shy. What are you called? 

I am Moony. 

Follow me, I'll lead you to a forest were we can hunt and play but be warned, we are next to a school, you must not go to the school. 

Human meat. 

No! We stay here if you can not stay away from the humans. 

Why do you care so much for these humans? 

I am part human myself. I adopted young cub Shy. I must be wolf to raise her. 

Moony stared at me for the longest time. I could smell the distrust. Shy stepped in front of me. 

Without Shadow I would be a dead cub. 

Moony looked at the small cub then back at me. 

Why would a human care about a wolf? 

I care about all living things. I do not judge or discriminate. 

Show me human. 

Will you attack? Shy whined and Moony looked at her again. She was winning his heart. 

I shall not attack. I will mark you as a member of the pack. That way if need a rises, you can protect young cub Shy in both forms. 

I kept my eyes on Moony, I knew the key was to show no fear. Wolves can smell fear. I transformed into my human form and held my hand out for Moony. He studied me for a moment before coming forward and placing his head in my hand. I petted him behind his ears. He howled and bit me on my upper left shoulder. It was not a mean aggressive bite. Just a small nip. He then licked the wound clean and I transformed back into a wolf. 

We will hunt in the forest then play. I will harm no humans for now. 

After that we hunted and ran around playing tag. We found a small pound and taught Shy how to hunt for fish. Close to dawn Shy started getting tired so I carried her back to the shack we started in. Moony followed behind me not once going towards the castle. Once inside we all curled up together. 

Young cub Shy loves mama Shadow. Will you visit me on a full moon again? 

I love young cub Shy. I will the next moon cycle. 

Thank you for hunting and playing with me. It is almost time for me to change back. 

Before you do, I have one more question. I know three human boys that love the human in you. They are currently working on becoming animals themselves so they can come play with you. May they join us next time to watch us play? 

Why would I need them? 

Shy and I are from a different time, we will not always be here and I know what it's like to be alone. I wish loneliness on no one. 

You may bring them. 

Thank you alpha Moony. 

Moony drifted off to sleep and I stayed in wolf form until he transformed back in to Remus. Remus sat up and blushed realizing he was nude. I transformed back, keeping my back to him, and pulled out some clothes for him. Never had I been so happy I keep male and female clothes in my bag at all times. 

"You can not tell the others what I told you last night." 

"How far in the future." 

"20 years." 

"Does Snape know?" 

"Yes." 

"I won't tell. Thank you for that potion. I've never felt this good after the full moon." He said and we walked our separate ways. 

I made my way to shower then to the old potions room where Severus was sitting, reading a book. "I figured you would be asleep." 

"I wanted to wait on you. We can sleep together." 

I smiled at him and warded the room so no one could enter and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped me in his arms and held me close. We stayed like that a few moments before he kissed me on the head and we laid down to sleep. 

Later that day, James asked to speak with me in private and I followed him to his room. The rest of the Marauders were in there hanging out. I sat next to Remus on his bed. 

"Remus told us about last night. Said he's never felt so good after transforming. I have to agree, he looks better then he normally does." James said getting to the point. 

"You guys will be joining us next full moon." I said smiling at them. 

"How?" Sirius asked. 

"Moony will allow yall to come watch us play. Give you a feel of how it will be once you master your animagus forms." 

"That would mean he knows you're human as well." James said looking shocked. 

I pulled my shirt down showing them the mark Moony left on me. Remus paled and the others looked curious. "I have been marked as a pack member no matter my form. He has respect for me because I take care of Shy. You will not be able to get marked though. This will be a one time thing until you become animagus." 

"Why can't we get marked?" Sirius asked. 

I transformed into a wolf. I growled and approached all of them. All of them look scared. I transformed back. "That is why. You will show fear and even if you masked it we would smell it. I was trained not to fear such things so there was no fear for me." 

"You looked like you were going to attack!" Sirius cried out. 

"A werewolf always looks like it's going to attack. I don't like this idea." Remus said. 

"Trust me Remus. Oh, and my wolf name is Shadow." 

"Well Shadow, we want to make you a Marauder." James said smiling. 

I was shocked to hear this. These four were as tight as brothers. "Me? Why? You do realize I'm in love with Severus and that would make him a part of your lives from here on out?" 

They all scrunched their faces in disgust at this but then James smiled. "You're a little sister. Of course we are sure." 

"Yeah! We've also been very nice to Snape since we became friends with you." Sirius added in. 

"What do you say?" Remus asked. 

I smiled, "I'd love to." 

"Does Snape know you love him?" Remus asked. 

I blushed, "No." 


	3. Christmas

**Christmas**

A month had went by before I knew it. Lily, Severus and I had all the ingredients we needed for the potion. Now we just had to make it. So far this had not been easy and we kept having to take ingredients out and add different ones. The Marauders and I had grown pretty close as well. Introducing them to Moony was a very funny night. Peter ran inside terrified and I had to hold Moony off from going after him. Sirius and James enjoyed it though. They played with Shy while Moony and I played together. Moony liked James and Sirius and invited them to come play with Shy any time they wanted . Christmas was fast approaching and homework put our research on hold for the most part. I also noticed Severus made a few friends in his house. Lily didn't like them, and to be honest I didn't either but I was happy for Severus. Lily complained to me a lot because they were against muggle borns and deep into the Dark Arts. We both knew Severus had an obsession with the Dark Arts. What Lily didn't know was that I did as well and had been teaching Severus for a while now. Most of my nightly training ended with me teaching him Dark Arts. He was also studying to become an animagus and learning Occomecy from me. Every Wednesday I would have tea and discuss random things with Professor McGonagall. She and I had become pretty close. I knew I could talk to her whenever I needed. Though she wasn't to pleased when the Marauders, including myself, started pranking the whole school. We would all make sure the prank was played on us as well so she could never really punish us. Severus would act all angry about whatever prank we pulled but I could see the amusement in his eyes. I helped the Marauders make a map of the school they were calling the Marauders Map. I was pretty excited about this. This map would show the whole school and everyone in it. I even talked Severus in to mapping out the Slytherins common room for us. The Marauders wanted to throw a Christmas party the day before school let out for the holidays. I talked to Professor McGonagall and we were able to decorate the Great Hall and have the party there. Of course that meant teachers would be there as well. The day off the Christmas party, Professor McGonagall called me into her office. "Miss Links, I would like to have a word with you about Severus." "Of course Professor." "Do you remember the conversation we had when you first realized your feelings for him?" "Yes ma'am." "I couldn't help but notice the two of you are together." "I told him I'm from the future. I even taken him on a date to a year before when I came back in time. He knows what it means to be with me. I've also agreed to finish up school in this time with him, plus do school in my time." "That's a lot of work for a boy." I smiled, "He's worth it." "What about in your time, you are still under age." I sat there for a moment in complete silence. After a few seconds I reached into my bag and pulled out two potions. I handed her one. "Do as I do but say my name instead of yours. This is a potion I created. I want to show you something. Be warned, you'll be able to feel my feelings towards everything you see as well. They will feel as if they were happening right now." I pulled out my wand and held it over the potion saying Professor McGonagall full name. She did the same with her potion using my name. I thought back to one of my days of living with Tim. She saw him enter my room early in the morning and punch me to wake me up. She watched him rip my clothes off and rape me. She watched him beat me after raping me. She watched me cook clean and train while he was gone and then watched as he raped me again when he got home ,after supper, before bed and in the middle of the night. She also watched him beat me repeatedly with a and without magic. I then let her see me fighting in my first war. I knew she could also feel how I was feeling. Next I let her watch me make potions and read. The next memory was of Chris and Sherry adopting me. Then I showed her Chris laid up in the hospital, with no memory of who or where he is. After I let her see so much of my life until I met Severus, I let her see the first time I met him, then us working on homework and the brain potion. I let her see the conversation about where I'm from and how that night ended. I let her see us on our first date and the first time I kissed him on the lips. Then I put everything back behind my shields. Professor McGonagall had tears running down her face. I felt bad for a moment then remembered why I showed her so much about my life. "I don't care that Severus is older then me. My childhood is over. Being a Marauder is the most childish I get. I know we will have to keep our relationship a secret until I'm older, so does he. He's worth the work that'll need to be put in to keeping this relationship going and apperantlly he thinks I am too." Professor McGonagall just stood up and hugged me. I didn't return her hug. I didn't want her pity. "I'm sorry. I had no right to interfere, I was just worried about you. I'll help you both hide it in the future." She cried on my shoulder for a moment and this was so unlike her I comforted her the best I could. I was still mad at her for questioning the one good thing in my life. Finally I had an idea. "Come Professor. I want to take you somewhere I think you'll like. Though I must warn you. Severus, Lily and the Marauders are coming as well. We want to buy some more things for the party tonight. We can keep the potion activated in us and speak through our minds. That's why I invented it. To help me and my soldiers communicate in war." I said standing up, smiling at her. "I can't allow students to leave the castle." Professor McGonagall said giving me a disapproving look. "It's Christmas, you can do anything. I'll go get the others." I said. I could feel her amusement in my mind. I ran to the old potions room and got Severus and Lily to follow and then to Gryffindor Tower to get the Marauders. We all made our way back to Professor McGonagall office. They all looked at me like I was crazy but I just smiled and held up the brush for her to take old of along with the others. Once everyone was holding some part of the brush, and I was also holding Severus's hand, I mumbled the activation word, "wolf" and we were surrounded by a busy street. I smiled at the group around me. "Welcome to Atlanta Wizard Downtown. Past the coffee shop behind us is muggle Atlanta. This is the biggest wizard shopping center around. Everyone is to meet me back here at noon. We do have a party to set up." The Marauders looked around excited. I led Severus through the small coffee shop after watching them run off with Lily and Professor McGonagall not far behind them. I ordered Severus and myself a large coffee and then walked out in to the muggle world. I caught a bus to take us to the muggle mall. "I enjoy the muggle world as much as I do the wizarding one. I'm pretty sure I'm muggle born as well. I think that's why my parents abandoned me. Links are purblood wizards." I informed Severus as he looked around in amazement. "This place is packed. How do you not get lost? " "Not easy at first, but once you learn it, it's not to bad." When we arrived at the shopping mall I took Severus around to all the stores. I bought anything he picked up or wanted and got a few Christmas gifts for the others there. While Severus was busy looking in the book store, I walked across to the jewelers and picked up a order I placed a few weeks back without anyone knowing. Soon we headed back to the Wizard side of town and I went in the Quidditch store while Severus went in the book store. I smiled and called Professor McGonagall to me through our mental link. "This place has everything." She said coming up behind me. I was looking at Quidditch uniforms and trying to figure out which ones James and Sirius liked the most. "Get them the Georgia teams. I saw them looking earlier." I smiled at her and picked out two Georgia uniforms and then looked at her, "I have a special Christmas gift for Severus. I was wondering if you could take it to the jeweler here and had him the list of spells I want placed on these objects?" "I would be happy to." She said smiling at me. I pulled out a small bag and handed it to her then a list from my back pocket. She left as I was paying for James and Sirius Christmas. I then went to the joke shop and bought for all the Marauders before going in to the book store to buy for Lily, Remus, Severus, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Severus was still in there looking around at the wide selection. So was Lily. I smiled at them. When noon came I bought another coffee for myself shrunk all of Severus and Lily ' s purchases. All mine were already shrunk and in my bag I carried everywhere. Soon after Professor McGonagall and the Marauders were walking into the shop. I pulled out my brush and turned it into a port key take us to Hogsmade and we all gathered around. Once there I went to Honydukes and got a lot of sweets for the party. We then made our way back to the castle. The Marauders went to the Great Hall with all the party supplies and Lily and Severus went to their dorms to put their stuff up. As soon as they were gone Professor McGonagall pulled out my bag from earlier. I took it and unwrapped it. Inside were two necklaces, both were gold with a small gold pendant on it. Engraved in the pendant was the numbers 831 on one side and always on the other. I smiled at how perfect they were. I reached in and pulled out another necklace. This one had a cat on the pendant. I handed that one to Professor McGonagall. "This one is for you. It's charmed to protect you from small curses and hexes. The cat will also change depending on your mood. If playful, the cat will play, if happy the cat will sit there purring though you can't really hear it purr. If angry or annoyed the cat will hiss." I told her. She looked completely shocked as she took it and put it on. "Thank you for always being here when I really needed someone to talk to." I hugged her and walked out to help the Marauders set up the party. By 4 that afternoon the Great Hall looked amazing. There was large Christmas trees in every corner of the room. Streamers were set throughout the whole room, and mistletoe. The teachers table was lined up with sweets and drinks. The house tables had been removed. Small round tables lined the walls. Each table had a red and green cloth on it and menus. The party was ready. I knew Lily was in the dorm room getting ready. Severus was my date for the night and I planned to give him his pendant tonight. I made my way to the dorm room and saw a very beautiful Lily. She had her hair pulled up and was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes. I pulled out a Dark blue dress from my bag and put it on. I brushed my hair out deciding to leave it down and i never wore make up except eye liner so I put a bit of it on. I put on a pair of blue dress shoes with very small heels. My dress was short and showed off my figure pretty well. I knew with all the time travel I'd done in the past I looked 16 and not 13. Lily gapped at me. She had never seen me so dressed up. We made our way out of Gryffindor Tower were she met up with a 4th year Hufflepuff and I met up with Severus. Severus stared at me, mouth open. "Wow you look amazing!" I blushed. "So do you my love. Shall we?" I held out my arm and he linked his with mine. We made our way to the Great Hall in silence. Once there I left him at a table and went to the front of the Hall with the other Marauders. "We would like to welcome you all to the Marauders Christmas Party! " James said smiling. "You can order your food, but don't expect to get what you want." Sirius said smiling. "I hope you honestly didn't believe there would be no pranks here." I said also smiling. "First we eat." Remus said smiling as well. "Then we party!" The five of us said together earning many cheers. Only the Slytherins looked disgusted with us. I walked back over to Severus and smiled. "I can't believe I'm dating a Marauder. Of all the people." Amusement was once again in his eyes. "Well, this Marauder was going to tell you how to order what you want." I said pretending to be hurt. He laughed and kissed my cheek. " The only way to get what you want you must first tell the menu that the Marauders are the best." I said picking up my own menu. "Only one Marauder is the best and she's sitting next to me." I smiled at his sweetness. "I want to be surprised by what I get. Order for me." I said and put my hand in his. He ordered for the both of us and we talked about all the things we planned to do for Christmas holiday. We were both staying at the castle. The remaining Marauders and Lily all planned to go home. I was looking forward to nothing but Severus time. Soon everyone was fed and up and dancing. Severus and I danced a good bit of songs before I howled to the boys. Severus was looking at me like I was crazy and when he heard the boys howl back from different directions he groaned. I counted to five and we all five shot sparks of all the house colors in the air that lit up the room. The string of sparks continued to go off like mini fireworks. Students cheered and I pulled Severus to the side. "I want to give you an early Christmas present." I said, smiling at him. Even in the dim light I could see his cute blush. I kissed him and handed him a small box with his pendant in it. He opened it and read the front and back. "What's 831 mean?" "It means I love you." I said, looking in to his eyes. His eyes lit up and he looked at me shocked. "Y..yyou do?" "Very much so." I said smiling at him. "I love you." He whispered and kissed me on the lips. I pulled him close to me and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue slide in my mouth and I slid mine in his. After a few moments I pulled away. Nothing could get the smile off my face. "Wow." "Really wow." He said. I took the necklace out of his hand and put it on him. I then pulled out the other one just like it. "I have them charmed. They will always protect you from small curses and hexes. Also, at night when we are not together, they will make you feel warm as if we are." I said. He took the pendant out of my hands and put it on me. He kissed my lips again and we went back to our table to watch the party. I noticed the Marauders watching us. They had a look of disgust on their faces that let me know they saw the kiss. Yet their eyes showed their happiness. James looked longenly at Lily. I was very curious to how they got together. Though Lily had warmed up to him, she still viewed him as a arrogant toerag. Not much longer, Severus and I made our way to the old potions room. I pulled my bag out and got us both some clothes to sleep in. After changing we both curled up on the couch. Severus had his arms around me, holding me pretty tight. "I love you Severus." I whispered, kissing his lips. I enjoyed telling him how I felt. "I love you Amy." He whispered, wrapping my lips in his. This kiss lasted until we were both breathless. I smiled as I snuggled closer to him. I never knew I could feel this way about a person. The next morning I didn't want to get up. I was still wrapped in Severus's arms, however I knew I had to go tell the Marauders and Lily bye. They would be leaving and then it would be just me and Severus. I kissed him lightly on the lips, he pulled me closer and mumbled a sleepy good morning. "Good morning. I love you." I whispered in his ear and kissed him again. He smiled at me and I laid my head down on his chest. "You have to get up! I'd rather your friends not rush in here to say bye." I could hear the amusement in his voice though he was trying to sound disgusted. "Oh but that would be so funny to watch. They would freak." I couldn't stop the small laugh at the image. He chuckled, "Go tell your friends bye. Avry wants me to come talk to him before he leaves anyway. Then it'll be just us." He kissed the top of my head and I got up and dressed. He was getting up off the couch as I came from behind the wall completely dressed. I walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See you later love." "I'll be waiting." He said smiling at me. I walked to the Great Hall to join the Marauders and Lily for breakfast. "Shadow!!! How'd last night go?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. I looked at him like he was crazy before smiling and responding, "Amazing! Severus is so good with his tongue." The reaction was priceless. Sirius started gaging, James spit out the water he and just taken a sip of, Remus started coughing, trying hard not to laugh and Peter just looked confused. Lily, who had overhead the conversation was in a fit of laughter. I myself couldn't hold in my laugher. Sirius looked so disgusted I thought he might actually vomit. "I'm never asking that question again." "You sure you want to stay here for Christmas?" Lily asked. She had been trying to get me to go home with her all month. "I'm looking forward to spending the holidays with Severus, thank you though." "Evans, why don't you come to the Potter Christmas party on Christmas afternoon. Amy can come pick you up and bring you. Snape can come as well." James said looking hopefully at me. I sighed. I loved how much my friends cared about me. I knew it took a lot for James to invite Severus as well. I stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Severus and Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked highly disgusted which was why I sat there. I leaned over and whispered in Severus ear, "James want to know if you and I will go to the Potter Christmas party, Christmas night." Severus looked at me, his face blank but his eyes screaming it's a trick. I whispered again, "They won't do anything. Remember, I can do magic outside of school, they cant." Severus considered this for a moment then gave a small nod. I kissed his cheek and went back to my table. It was obvious the Marauders saw Severus nod because they didn't ask what he said, instead James looked at Lily, "What do you say?" "Sure." I smiled at her. Telling James not to ask her out so much and making them leave Severus alone seemed to be having its effect on Lily. I expected James to act like a child, however all he did was smile, nod and started talking about the food his mother was preparing for the party. I could tell Lily was impressed with his behavior. I walked Lily and the Marauders to the carriages that would take them to the train. The whole way there Lily was asking about Severus and my kiss. The Marauders kept groaning and gaging which only made Lily and I laugh. I was definitely going to miss the them. After they left I went to the potions room to find Severus sitting there reading a book. He looked up at me and smiled. "So what would you like to do with the rest of our day?" He asked, standing up and hugging me. "I was thinking of another date. Though I'm not sure how much you'll enjoy this one though. I want to go back to the time I took you before and go looking at Christmas lights." " Sounds like a good night to me." He said smiling. I kissed him and took him by the hand. We started walking out of the school, only this time we wasn't so lucky. We ran in to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. "Where are you two young ones heading off too?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "To the future to look at Christmas lights." I said, hoping the old man's curiosity would win him over. "Why can't you look at Christmas lights in this time?" Professor McGonagall asked. "There's a small community in Georgia that does a whole bunch of Christmas lights every year. I want to take Severus to see them." "You wouldn't mind company on this trip would you?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "There will be rules old man. I'll have to put a spell on you and Professor McGonagall that keeps you from leaving the area without me. I know your curiosity and there are some things we are not meant to know till later in life." I said, not bothering to sugar coat my mouth. "That will be alright." He said though his eyes twinkled a little less. Still holding Severus's hand I continued my way out of the school followed by the Professor's. I used my hairbrush as a portkey and got us to the small community I was talking about. I noticed it was nothing more then a bunch of trees in this time. I quickly placed a few spells over the people with me before pulling out my time Turner and setting it to Christmas of 1990. It was dark in this time and the lights lit up the area. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked on in awe. Even Severus looked amazed at all the Christmas lights. I walked them down every street, showing them every house. After a while we went to a coffee shop and I ordered a coffee for myself and Severus and hot chocolate with extra whipped topping for the Professor's. Professor Dumbledore seemed really excited by this. "So, I haven't told you this, though Severus knows, but we can't return to your time until after my magic gets back up. The time Turner takes a lot of magic to use and even more magic to get to the future." I told the Professor's. "How much longer until you can use it again?" Professor Dumbledore asked. " I'm able to use a little magic now, so I'd say another six hours. I was thinking of taking you to a friend of mines house until I can use magic again. She'll be excited to meet Severus." I said smiling at my boyfriend. "Why me?" "She use to buy me Potions Weekly before I moved away from Tim. She knows I enjoyed reading whatever you write in there." I said then groaned. I wasn't supposed to say that. Severus laughed. "Don't worry, I figured it was something potion related. I do enjoy potions as much as you." "Where are you in this time? We wouldn't run in to you would we?" Professor McGonagall asked. "No ma'am, Chris and I are currently on a undercover mission in this time. This is shortly before the Demtore war. We are investigating areas close to where they are at. Jessie is normally with us, however the full moon is two nights away so she has to stay home." I said, which is why this was the day I picked to come to. "She's a werewolf?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir. She's also one of the best fighters in my platoon. Werewolves are treated differently in America." "I see. Well let's go meet her." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling away. I knew he was thinking of Remus. I paid for a drinks and took out my hairbrush which I always used as a portkey. I activated it to lead us to Jessie's house. We arrived in what looked like the middle of the woods. I mumbled a spell to make the home visible to my friends and they gasped. In front if us was a small cottage. It was made of wood and looked like a home that belonged on the beach. I smiled, my house was similar to this one. I walked to the front door and knocked once. With in a few seconds the door opened and a tall middle aged woman with long brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of me. She was a thin woman with a very nice body frame. She smiled big when she saw me and invited us in. "I thought you were out investigating with Chris. Don't tell me you have everything figured out already. Who are your friends?" She asked extremely excited. "No we are still out there investigating. You will make it on time to help. You remember how Chris and Sherry wanted me to go to school?" At her nod I continued, "Well I decided to start 4th year 1972. This is Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and my boyfriend, Severus Snape." Her face changed from excitement to shock. She looked at Severus, then at me, then back at Severus. Then she shook her head smiling. "Only you." "So you know how my time turner works. I have about six hours left before we can go back to 1972. Let's do something." I said smiling and her smile grew. "Take your glamors off and fix Severus. We can go to the club. They are having a dance off and I want to enter. You can be my partner." Jessie smiled and took off upstairs. I laughed. "Well, yall are in for a show." I said taking my glamors off and making Severus look older. Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at me in shock. It took me a moment to realize they were seeing the real me. I looked about 16 and I have a large scar on my neck that is visible. "Time travel is why I look older then my age. The scar is the first time I was attacked by a werewolf." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. Severus of course already knew all this. About that time Jessie came back downstairs handing me clothes and handing some to Severus. I showed Severus the bathroom and walked into a bedroom to change myself. Jessie gave me a tight fitting blue shirt and some jeans that fit just right. I pulled my hair up knowing I would get hot dancing. I walked out to see Severus coming out of the bathroom in a simple black shirt and jeans. I smiled at him, he looked sexy. He smiled back and took my hand. We walked back out to the Professor's and Jessie. "I'm so excited. You're the one that knows how to drive." She said handing me the keys to the truck she kept in case I came over and we wanted to go to the club. I laughed and walked outside. Once at the club, Jessie paid everyone way in and I got us all drinks. Professor McGonagall looked disapproving but didn't say anything. Professor Dumbledore looked highly amused and was looking around at everyone and everything. Jessie took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. Now dancing with Jessie is pretty much dirty dancing. Severus and the Professor's watched mouths open. Though we didn't win the dance off because Jessie kept asking me questions about Severus and distracting me, we had fun. Severus and I danced together a few times and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore danced to a few slow songs together. Jessie was hoping around dancing with everyone. "She has a lot of energy." Severus said, watching Jessie.  We were sitting down resting. "She does. She's always like that. She's the only werewolf I know that doesn't lose her energy before a full moon. Even I feel the effects of the full moon." "Do you come here a lot?" "Yes. Though I never get drunk here. I'm the only one that knows how to drive. I love the muggle world as much as I do the wizarding one." "How are you feeling magic wise?" "After a nap I'll be good to go. We will be leaving soon." We sat in silence for a while just watching the others dance. We were soon joined by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  Jessie was still dancing up a storm. I got up, walked over to her and spun her away from her partner and started dancing with her. "After this dance we should go. I'm gonna take a hour nap and then we need to head back to 1972." I told her while spinning her again. "Can I go?" "Not this time. You're needed here for the upcoming war. When I return I'll be returning to right after the war." I said. "Wish you would have taken me with you. You know I like time travel as much as you do." "You'll understand when the time comes why I traveled alone. Besides it was a spur of the moment decision." I said, ending the dance. Once we made it back to Jessie's, she kept my guest entertained while I took a short nap.  When I woke up, Severus was reading a book and Jessie was talking with the professors. I kissed Severus and announced it was time to go. Jessie ran over and gave me a big hug. "Amy, do you remember that year we spent in the futur?" "Yes. We had fun. I can't wait till the year 2014. So many good songs and amusement parks. Maybe I should take Severus there next date."  Jessie laughed. "If you do I'm going with you." "Good I have a guy I think you'll enjoy. Though I should probably find him in our time." I said laughing at her excitement. "What's his name? What's he look like? Is he British and if so will he except that I'm a werewolf?" Jessie asked really fast, excitement dancing in her eyes. "His name is Sirius Black.  He has shoulder length black hair.  He definitely looks good. Yes and yes." "I can't wait!" "So why are you bringing up our amazing adventure to the future?" "Because your eyes look the sadest I've ever seen them when they should be the happiest. I mean you have a boyfriend now, and it's Severus Snape!  The man you've always looked up to! That tells me something goes wrong with this war. Just remember what we seen in the future." Jessie said hugging me again. My eyes lit up. "Thank you Jessie. Merry Christmas." I said returning her excitement and gathering the others and leaving. Once we were back in Hogwarts 1972, Severus and the professors looked at me expectantly. "So what did you see in the future?" "Chris is alive and in his right state of mind. That means Severus,  Lily and I complete the potion. Jessie just gave me the hope I needed." "You shouldn't go see your own future." Professor Dumbledore stated, a serious look on his face. "We didn't. We happened to walk in the same gas station he was in. We didn't even let him see us." "Something bad happens to us between now and your time doesn't it?" Professor Dumbledore asked. " Why do you ask such things Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Because of how determined she was not to let me go anywhere." "Between now and my time a war breaks out. I do not know much about it. I refused information from you before coming to this time. Honestly I didn't care. I didn't even care about the reason I gave you for coming back. The only thing I cared about was getting this potion made. I needed time and this seemed the best way. However, there is no war in England in my time. I have a feeling the people I'm here to watch have something to do with winning the war. So does the boy I'm going to be watching. That's why you want me to watch him." " How much have you told your friends about why you're here?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Severus is the only one that even knows I'm from the future and I told him my reasons for coming without saying any names. I'm sure he figured it out though." "It's not something I really want conformed so please do not tell me." Severus said in a low voice. I could understand where he was coming from. I knew Lily and James die before my time but I never let myself think about it. "I agree with Severus." "Tell me Miss Links, what do you and Severus plan to do when you return to your time?" "I plan to return to finish up the next few years here. However, after Severus's seventh year I will not be returning again. In my time I'll start school a little over a week after I return. I'll start first year. Once my first year is over I'll return here for 5th year and so forth. Severus and I know we will have to keep our relationship on the down low in my time until I become of age. However it'll be easier for us because I have my own place in America so we can be there. As you seen, my friends won't care about the age difference. Chris will think it's funny." "Won't that be hard?  Keeping up with the different year school work?" Professor McGonagall asked. "No ma'am. As you've seen I'm already advanced enough to take all the test and pass. I hold back on things here so I'm sure I'll be fine." "All that time travel will make you age faster then your school friends." Professor Dumbledore stated. "As you've seen tonight I've already aged past my years. I don't mind. My mind is already more then my years. Besides, I enjoy time travel. At least traveling here and back has special meaning to it instead of just making up war time. Normally however long the war is, is how long we travel for. That way our life isn't wasted away with just war. After 7th year here, I'll probably stop time traveling unless it's something I have to do." "Severus my boy, what's your opinion on all this?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "I like the way we have it set. I understand the age difference,  like Amy said, her mind is older then her years so I know I won't be dating a child." "Except when I'm with the Marauders. " I said smiling making him roll his eyes. After that we went our separate ways. Severus and I headed to our potions room. He suggested we continue to research the potion so that's what we ended up spending most of our time doing. Severus seemed very determined to help me with this potion. Sometimes I would stop and watch him because of how adorable he looked concentrating so hard. Ever night we would go out and train. Severus was almost to my speed on running and push ups and sit ups. We would duel every night, something he had improved greatly on. After we would shower and snuggle up either reading or talking before falling asleep together. Christmas morning came by in no time. I woke Severus up with a kiss, "Merry Christmas my love." "Merry Christmas." He replied sleeply. We opened our presents together. Severus got me a charm bracelet with a wolf charm. My guess was that he told the Marauders what he got me because they each got me a charm of the animal their animagus would be. Remus got me one shaped like the moon. Severus smiled as I put it on. "I thought you would like that. What do the animals they gave you mean?" "They want to become animagus. They all figured out what animal they would become through meditation. They did that before I came. Remus got me the moon because I'm a wolf." I said not wanting to lie but not telling Remus ' s secret. Severus could tell I wasn't completely honest with him but he didn't say anything. I knew he trusted me. Lily ended up getting me a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a book I didn't have and would enjoy reading. Another gift, one that had no name but a picture of a cat, was a book on Medical herbs. I knew it was from Professor McGonagall. I also knew this book would come in handy for this potion. Severus received a nice set of black dress robes from me for the party tonight, plus a few Dark Arts books I knew would come in handy. Lily gave him the same book she gave me which made us both laugh. James gave him a photo album with pictures of me and him in it. It had a note that read: Snape, Look I don't like you. I honestly don't think think ever will. However, I love Amy. She's like a sister to me. I know she's happy with you so you better treat her right. The photo album is charmed. If ever Amy is in trouble and needs you all the pictures will change. It'll add more pages as you fill it with pages. Take care of our little Marauder. James Potter. "I'm not sure if that's him being nice or not." I said, though knowing how much I meant to the Marauders made me feel good. "How do you do it?" Severus asked me. "How do I do what?" "Become so close to people you know you're going to lose?" "You never lose someone completely. Those close to you are always with you in one way or another. Unfortunately, so are the ones you don't like." " Example?" "James has helped me see not everything has to be so serious. Being a Marauder has made me see its okay to be childish sometimes. That's something that will always stay with me and I'll always smile knowing the person that helped me see that. Tim, I still hear his voice in my head when I train or make a mistake.  That's something that will never change. However, you have made the biggest impact on my life. Even before I met you. You helped me try my best at what I enjoyed. You inspired me to never give up. After I met you, you showed me what it's like to love and be loved. That's something I never knew I was capable of getting or doing." "I love the way you view things in life." Severus said kissing me. "I love you." "I love you always." After that we had breakfast and laid on the couch reading. I was sitting up with Severus laying his head on my lap reading the herbs book a loud, me running my fingers through his hair. This was something we did often when Lily wasn't around and we would switch up who was laying down. At 5 I decided we should get up and get dressed for the Potter Christmas party. Severus went to his dorm to shower and change and I went to mine. I wore a long red evening gown with black shoes. I curled my hair, making it more wavy then curly and put on some eye liner (the only makeup I wore.) I met Severus in the Great Hall and we made our way outside Hogwarts grounds. Professor McGonagall made a portkey for us to get to Lilys house and then one to get to James. When we arrived at Lilys house a very snobby looking girl, with a long neck answered the door. She saw us and said, "we don't need any more freaks." And slammed the door in my face. I was about to barge in to the house ready to hex her when Severus grabbed my arm and stopped me,  "Ignore her. That's Lilys sister Petunia." I opened the door and walked in, Severus shaking his head behind me. I didn't see anyone in the foyer so I walked in to the sitting room and saw the snobby girl sitting on a couch. "Bit of advice, if you don't want someone coming in, lock the door." I said making her jump in surprise. She looked like she was about to say something when a older women that looked like Lily only her eyes were a Dark green instead of the pretty light green, walked in. "Severus!  It's good to see you again. You must be Amy!  I'm Lilys mom. It's so nice to see you both." She hugged both of us making me extremely uncomfortable. Severus noticed this and whispered, "Be nice. She means well." "Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans. We are here to pick up Lily." I said, hoping I didn't sound rude. "Of course dear. She will be down in just a moment. What time do you plan to have her home?" "Um...I have to have her home by a certain time? I've never done that before. Severus?" I was completely confused. Severus laughed,  "forgive her Mrs. Evans, she has never had a curfew. We will have Lily home by eleven if that's alright with you?" "Never had a curfew? Yes eleven is fine dear." Mrs. Evans said just as Lily came into the room. Lily was beautiful. She was wearing a long,  silk green dress that matched her eyes and she had her hair down. "Wow! You look beautiful Lily." I complimented with Severus agreeing. Lily blushed, "Thanks.  Ready to go?" I nodded yes, told Mrs. Evans goodbye, and then, just because I knew it would make her mad, gave Petunia a hug by as well. She looked completely disgusted making Severus,  Lily and myself laugh. When we landed in front of James home, I looked up to see a very large, beautiful Manor. Lily looked on in awe. Severus looked annoyed. I laughed at both their expressions. "My house looks like Jessie's, however it's about this big on the inside." This left Lily looking confused and Severus looking amazed. "Why isn't Jessie's bigger inside? " "She didn't want it that way. I also connected mine to Chris and Sherry house. We live on the other side of the woods from Jessie." "When did you go to America?" Lily asked. "We snuck out one night and I took him on a date there. We ran into a friend of mine and went to her house for a while." I said and walked up to the door and knocked. A woman, with beautiful long black hair and brown eyes answered the door.  "Hello. I'm Mrs Potter. Come on in, James and his friends are in the sitting room by the fire." We greeted Mrs Potter and walked in to see James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, a guy a year above us named Frank Longbottom and a girl I knew as Alice. The Marauders all got up and ran over to us, hugging me and greeting Lily. They also greeted Severus as polite as they could. "So how's your Christmas break been?" James asked. "Wonderful!  Severus and I have spent a lot of time together, plus we've gotten a step further on our potion. How about yours?" "It's been awesome. Sirius has been here most of the break. We've been working on pranks to pull once we are all back at Hogwarts." James said making Lily and Severus groan. ""Awesome!  Just as long as it's pranks for the whole school." I said, smiling when James nodded. "Lily,  how was your Christmas?" James asked, looking a bit scared. Lily scrawled at him but answered, "It's been wonderful thank you." "Let's go dance!" I said pulling Severus to the Ballroom. Ballroom dancing had never been something I enjoyed much, however Severus and I danced a good bit of the night. I even managed to talk Lily into dancing with James A few times. Mr. Potter seemed to be a wild as his son and Mrs. Potter stayed on her toes running after him to stop some of his pranks. This of course made me want to prank him. James, Sirius,  Remus, and Peter warned me it would never work. I just smiled at them and asked if they remembered trying to prank me which caused them to get excited. I left Severus dancing with Lily and I approached Mr. Potter. "Would you care to dance good sir?" Mr. Potter smiled at me and took my hand, "Lead the way madame." I smiled to myself as I led him to the dance floor. I had seen him dance and knew he was pretty good,  so under my breath I muttered a spell to make his legs do the opposite of what he wanted them to do. The remaining Marauders got off the dance floor to watch me. Severus and Lily,  noticing my smile and how the Marauders were acting also left the dance floor to watch. Lily looked disapproving however Severus showed amusement in his eyes. I then silently did a spell to make his hair change colors. It went from black to blue to green to purple to red to yellow to pink and back again. By now many people had stopped dancing to watch. Mr. Potter had a confused look on his face, trying hard to get the dance moves right with no success. It was taking everything I had not to laugh at him. The other Marauders were not holding back on their laughter. Even Severus looked to be struggling not to laugh. I stopped dancing and stood back masking my face to look disappointed. "Sir, if you didn't want to dance with me you could have said no. You do not have to pretend to not know how to dance." "I don't understand what's wrong, I'm normally quite the dancer." Mr. Potter said, looking completely confused. "Sir, there also seems to be something wrong with your hair." I said, trying to look hurt and confused. "My hair? I'm very sorry this dance isn't turning out right." Mr. Potter said pulling out a mirror then screaming. His hair was currently bright pink. At this point I could no longer hold in the laughter.  "You sir, have been pranked by the greatest Marauder that ever lived." This sent a good bit of people in to fits of laughter. Severus even let out a chuckle. James and Sirius hugged me and Mrs. Potter congratulated me on pranking her husband. After Mr. Potter got over his shock, he to congratulated me. The rest of the night was spent pranking and dancing. Right before eleven, we took Lily back home then headed back to Hogwarts. The remainder of Christmas vacation was comfortable. We would lay around reading and talking,  train a little and then back to whatever we were doing before. 


	4. New Friends

**New Friends**

When the others returned to Hogwarts, Severus and I stayed in our potions room reading. However, four boys would enter the school covered in different color pain. James would be covered in green paint, Sirius in Yellow, Remus in blue, and Peter in red. Severus and I set it up so we wouldn't have to be there when it happened. What I did not expect was a very excited Lily to rush in with a short blonde girl I remember as Alice. 

"Amy! Severus! You both know Alice right?" We both nodded. "Great! She's really really good at Hurbiology. I think she'll be able to help us find plants and herbs to help with the potion." 

"I'd be happy to help." Alice said smiling. I noticed she was always smiling. 

"Sure. I'll be so happy when we get this potion done. Sherry will be happy to have Chris back and I won't be scared to go back home." I said handing Alice a list of what we had so far and what we needed. 

Alice looked over the list and pulled out a quill and started to mark things out and add things. She then looked at the books we had and ran out of the room, still holding the list. I was about to go after her when the boys walked in covered in paint. I busted out laughing. Lily even giggled looking at them. 

"Shadow! What kind of paint is this? We can't get it off." James asked looking annoyed. 

"Well my dearest Prongs, you will not enjoy the only way to get that paint off." I said making Severus smile. 

"How! It's in my hair! MY HAIR!" Sirius screamed making me laugh harder. 

"Oh don't be a girl Padfoot. All you have to do to get it off is say 'Severus is the best guy we know.'" I said and Lily doubled over laughing when their faces dropped. 

"Never." Sirius said as James said, "Evil!" 

"Well you now know how to get the paint off. That's up to you." 

"You have lost your mind Shadow." Remus said, he didn't look as bad as James and Sirius but he still didn't like the idea. 

The Marauders walked out grumbling as Alice walked back in, arms stacked with more books and Frank following closely behind with another large stack of books. Alice didn't say a word, she went to a corner and sat on the floor, spreading all the books out and looking over the list again. 

"You guys stole my girlfriend." Frank said, smiling at us. 

"Sorry Frank. I knew she could help." Lily said looking a little down. 

"You can stay in here with us. We do our homework here then start on research for this potion." Severus said shocking most everyone in the room. I kissed him. 

"Sure. What's thus potion do?" Frank asked. 

"It's going to fix brain damage once we create it." I said heading to the couch and sitting down with the book Professor McGonagall gave me for Christmas. Severus joined me with a book on dark herbs. Lily looked disapproving but joined us in reading. Frank joined his girlfriend on the floor. 

A week went by and I found Alice to be a great help. A lot of the things we thought we had figured out, she found a better solution. She was giving us ingredients and we were trying them in potions. We tested them on willing families in St Mongos. We were getting close. One patient was cured, though his only problem was nerve damage. Frank mostly just watched Alice though he did join in on my nightly training. He said he enjoyed the exercise. The Marauders were still covered in paint, they refused to say what would get it off. The professors tried to get me to take it off them but I refused. So far they had not been able to prank me back. 

At the end of the week, the Marauders walked in the old potions room with defeated looks. "Fine! Severus is the best guy we know." James struggled to get out. The paint disappeared from his body. 

The other four struggled to get it out as well but got it. Severus, Frank, Alice, Lily and I were laughing the whole time. Frank and Alice were sitting at a desk that I enlarged for them, Lily was standing beside me preparing ingredients and Severus was working on a new form of the one potion that seemed to work. The Marauders piled up on the couch watching for a few minutes before James couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"You have been working on this potion all year. How much longer?" 

"You try creating a potion, it's not easy." Lily said. 

"Expecially when we have to find the right ingredients and translate actent text." Alice said. 

"We will continue working on it till its finished." Severus stated. He knew how much this potion meant to me and wouldn't stop until it was done. 

"Why is it so important though?" Sirius asked. 

"I have to save Chris. His wife and him took me in when they didn't have to, they've tried their best to give me some good childhood memories. It's also my fault Chris lost his mind. I have to help them." I said getting annoyed. 

"You haven't pranked with us since your back to school prank. We miss you." Remus said making me look up. 

"I don't think any of us have left this room except to eat and attend classes." I thought back. 

"And to train and shower." Frank added. 

"How about this weekend we will hang out for a while?" I asked the boys. 

"Alright, just don't forget." James said and they walked out. 

"That's a great idea. I think we could all use a break." Alice said, setting her book aside. 

"Actually, there is something I would like to discuss with all of you. Severus already knows and agreed that yall should know the whole truth...well as much as I can give anyway." I said, walking over and sitting on the couch. I pulled out my wand and warded the room, first making sure we were the only ones in the room, then making sure no one could leave or enter or hear from the outside. 

Severus came and sat next to me and Lily beside him. I pulled out my necklace that was a time turner. It was only visible if I held it in my hand. Lily gasped with a knowing look. Alice looked confused and Frank seemed to know what it was. 

"This is a special made time turner. I'm from the year 1990. When Chris lost his mind, Sherry decided it's time to pull the plug so to speak. It's what he would have wanted. I'm starting Hogwarts this year. However, Professor Dumbledore knows I'm not your avrage first year. He knows I'm a weapon for the United States Magic Military. He set me a task to watch a boy that will be starting the year after me. I decided to come to this time to observe the boys parents and because it would give me time to get the potion done. Also, I was hoping a man I've always looked up to would be in school in this time." 

After a while of silence, Frank said, "So did you meet your guy?" 

Severus smirked, "What do you think?" 

This caused everyone to laugh. Then Alice asked, "I understand Severus knowing,  I also understand you telling Lily, but why us? We haven't been friends long." 

"Two reasons,  I like you both and would like to remain friends. Also, after all the work that's went in to this potion, you've given up your free time to help save a man you've never met. I figured you would like to see how the potion works." 

Lily's eyes lit up, "You mean we get to go to the future?" 

"You get to go to the military hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. You don't get to ask questions about your future because I don't have the answers. Once I do find out I still won't tell you. Time Travel is a very very dangerous thing. You can't change the past and trying to would only cause something worse to happen." I said letting them know this was not fun and games. 

"I understand, but it's still so exciting!" Lily exclamed. 

"Do the Marauders know?" Frank asked. 

"Remus knows I'm from the future, I won't say why he knows, I haven't even told Severus that because it involves a secret that isn't mine to share. The others dont." 

We all went back to our work. About three hours later Professor McGonagall walked into the room. She looked around noticing I added some things to the room. In one area there was a large table where we worked on ingredients and potions and homework. By it was a small sitting room like area with a love seat and a couch and a coffee table in the middle. Our reading and sometimes homework was done here. What use to be the other half of the room was separated by a wall with two doors. I turned it into bedrooms for us for late nights. She saw us all bent over the table working on the potion. 

"You do realize it's almost one in the morning. I've been wondering where my three Gryffindors have been at night." Professor McGonagall said scaring the others who had not noticed. 

"You don't have to fuss at us Professor. The Marauders opened our eyes to how much we are over working ourselves and we've made plans to do our own things this weekend." I said making the others look at me like I was crazy. 

"Miss Links, I understand the importance of this potion. You all need to keep your heads of house informed on where you are. This once I'll let your heads know. Don't let it happen again or I'll take points." Professor McGonagall said, her lips pressed firmly together. She looked around one last time and then walked out. The others looked at me in shock. 

"I think she likes me. Normally we have tea on Wednesdays. Maybe that's why she came looking, I missed tea time last Wednesday." I said shrugging and getting back to work. 


	5. A Surprise for Amy

**A Surprise for Amy**

The rest of the months passed by like lightning. Every morning we would wake early and Severus, Frank and myself would go train for a hour and a half. We would come in, shower and wake the girls. After we were all dressed we went to breakfast where I sat with the Marauders and planned or pulled pranks. We went to class, lunch I spent with the Marauders,  then after class we did homework in the potion room and then started on researching and potion making until late hours. This only changed on Wednesday and weekends. I still had tea with Professor McGonagall on Wednesdays and Saturday I spent with Severus and Sundays with the Marauders. 

In my time here, I had grown very close to these people and it worried me. I was starting to wish I actually knew their future so I would know what to expect. It worried me not knowing. Professor McGonagall told me it was probably for the best that I didn't know and she hoped next year would go smoothly even though I'll know by then. This particular Wednesday our talk was once again focused on Severus. 

"Severus seems distant as of late, is everything okay?" 

"Yes ma'am, everything is wonderful. Severus has friends in his own house that are not the best influence for him. Lily is always giving him a hard time about them. However, I have a feeling Severus has to make the mistakes I forsee him making. My gut tells me not to interfere so I'm not." 

"What are you doing about it?" 

"Nothing. He has yet to ask my opinion on his friends and I've yet to give. When Lily tries to pull me into their arguments I tell her it's not my place to judge, he hates my best friends but he's respective to me and them." 

"What do Alice and Frank think?" 

"They are both very worried about him. Frank sees him taking the dark path just as I do. I've told them both that he has to make his own mistakes until he realizes where he's meant to be." 

"Very wise. However, what if his mistakes are something major?" 

"I'll forgive him. I love him, I'll stand by him rather he's right or wrong." 

"He's very lucky to have you." 

"No ma'am, I'm lucky to have him." 

A few days after that,  Lily came in the potions room looking like a zombie. She sat down on the couch and we all stopped what we were doing and took seats around Lily. "I'm so tired. Exams are coming up and I've been staying up later then normal to study for them." 

I felt bad as soon as the word exam came our of her mouth. I was so wrapped up in getting this potion done I forgot that they would need to study for exams. School was easy for me because I'd already learned all this year's ago. I waved my wand clearing my potion away. It could wait. I could stay the summer with someone in this time and finish it. Severus looked shocked. I gave everyone a energy potion and pulled out notes I'd taken out of bordom in class. They others followed my lead and I started testing them on everything we learned that year. 

If someone didn't understand a spell or theory, I'd help them till they did. Alice was the best at herbiology so I let her help with that. Frank was amazing at DADA so I let him help with that. Severus helped the others with potions, Lily with charms and I helped with transfiguration. History of Magic would have been easier to study if it wasn't such a boring class so I made it interesting. I created a triva board game using questions from History of Magic. 

We were playing this game the next day when Professor McGonagall walked in. She observed us for a while in silence. We were having a great time trying to beat each other at the game. Frank won two games, Lily won three. Severus, Alice and I were not so lucky. They all found it amusing that as a time traveler and a fully trained witch, I sucked at history. After watching two games, Lily won the first one and Severus won the second one, Professor McGonagall finally interrupted us. 

"How long have you been playing this game?" 

"Since they woke up this morning. I stayed up all night making it. Would have been faster if I actually knew the answers." I said smiling. I actually enjoyed the challenge of not knowing. 

"What about your other subjects?" 

"We spent all day after classes going over them. It helps when each person in this room specializes in one of the subjects. I plan to make a Care of Magical Creatures one tonight." I explained. 

"You should introduce your game to others. I must say I would like to play. History of Magic was never my best subject." 

I smiled and conjered a conformable chair for her and also made a Gold hat pice to add to the board. She took a seat and we started playing again. None of us noticed the time going by. We were all, including the Professor,  wrapped up in the game. Frank and I even started making bets on who was going to win. Hunger wasn't a problem because I always had muggle snacks in my bag and pulled them out to share along with water and soda. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore walked in looking worried that we stopped playing. 

"Oh there you are Meriva. I've been looking for you all day." 

Professor McGonagall looked up from her card and then looked at the time. "Oh dear, I had not realized I have been here so long. It's time for dinner. Off you go." 

She gave us all her famous stern look that told us not to argue. We stood up and I realized my bones hurt from sitting all day. I needed to go running. Shy, who had been watching the game, starched and followed me out. She was now about the size of a medium size dog so I couldn't carry her anymore. I was thankful she had grown some finally. That night I ended up making a game for every subject and making four copies of them. I gave them to Professor McGonagall the next day to place in all the common rooms. 

As the days passed, our only focus was exams. I missed working on my potion but I knew how important exams were for the others. Severus and I seemed to spend less time together because he would play the board games with his house mates as well. He even slept there all week instead of in the potion room with us. 

When exams came we didn't see Severus at all except when passing him in the halls. Even then it was a quick hug and kiss then he went on about his way. I was getting depressed. After our first exam, Lily walked in to the potions room with me and she smiled a sad sort of smile. 

"So I've been thinking, we need a name for this room." 

"Lily, we need to focus on exams not naming a room." I sat down on the couch and pulled out a potion book. That was the exam we had tomorrow. Transfiguration was today's exam. 

"I think we can use a small break." Alice said walking in the room, followed by Frank. 

"How about Houses United. All we need is a Ravenclaw and we have all houses in here." Frank said. 

"I like it." Lily said and Alice nodded in agreement. 

"We will have to ask Severus what he thinks." I said, pulling out the potions board game. "Let's play." 

I ended up staying up all night writing a note to Severus. 

"Severus, 

I miss you my love. I won't see you until next school term once school let's out. We should go on another date before then. Maybe after exams? I love you so much Severus. Though I came to this time mostly to work on this potion,  I couldn't be more happy that I got to meet the most amazing man in the world. I always admired your work in my time, now I not only admire your work, but you as well. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can not wait to spend my life with you. Hope you are doing well. 

Love, Amy. 

Ps: Lily wants to name the room. They want to call it Houses United. What is your opinion? 

Xoxoxox" 

I folded it up and gave it to Shy the next morning at breakfast to give to him. I saw him nod to me and go back to eating breakfast. The day went by easy enough for me and we started working on our Charms. These exams were way to easy for me and I really wanted to get back to my potion. Lily did not join us. Alice and Frank played only a few games before leaving. I went to see what the Marauders were up to. 

"Shadow! It seems like forever since I last saw you!" James smiled hugging me, followed by Sirius. I shook my head at them and hugged them back. 

"Shouldn't you be with your Slytherin lover?" Remus asked. 

"Everyone is busy studying for exams. I'm bored." I stated not wanting to tell them I hadn't really seen Severus all week. 

"Remus keeps doing that study thing as well. Come join us!  We are planning a end of year prank." James said pulling me to sit down. 

"What do you have so far?" 

"We were thinking, of changing the whole schools body, to the color of their house." Sirius said, bouncing up and down on his bed in excitement. 

"I like it! Last day of exams we need to put the potion for changing a person's body color in all the drinks here." 

"We feel like we should do more though." James said. 

"We can shoot off fireworks during the end of year feast." I stated simply making their eyes light up. 

"So what's your plans for the summer?" Remus asked. 

"Going home. Never finished that potion for Chris, so honestly I have no idea how summer is going to go for me." I said, sadness was overwhelming me. 

"I'm sure you'll get it." Peter said smiling at me. We all had an idea that Peter had a crush one me. I was thankful he was to shy to do anything about it. 

"Thanks Wormtail." I said, then laid down on James bed. "Keep practicing your animagus transforms this summer. I know you guys can get it done. Next yeah we'll all be running around as wild animals." 

"We already do that." Remus said, smiling over his book. I laughed. He had a point. 

"We will have to come up with better pranks as well." James stated, looking as if he was talking about school work. 

"I do have an idea for start of term prank." I smiled. 

"Don't hold out on us Shadow!" Sirius yelled. 

"Calm down Padfoot. I was thinking we could make bubbles appear in the Great Hall during Welcome feast." 

This made James and Sirius grumble about it being to girly. Remus asked, "What will the see bubbles do?" 

"Whoever pops a bubble, or if a bubble pops on them, it'll make them yell out a embarrassing fact about themselves." 

James and Sirius look of disgust turned to a smile. "I like it!" They yelled. 

"I'm glad you came to this school." James said to me, with a look of seriousness on his face. 

"I'm glad I did to." I sighed and sat up. "I think I'm going to go for a run." 

"I could use some fresh air, mind if I join you?" Remus asked. I told him it was ok. 

Outside was packed with student's. Some taking a break from studies and others just hanging out with friends. The sun was shining bright and the air was warm. We all walked to the Quidditch patch and James and Sirius took their brooms out and started flying. They started throwing water balloons at us as we ran around the feild. Peter sat and watched us. Remus looked troubled. 

"Are you ever going to tell them you are from the futur?" 

"Yes. I was thinking of taking you on a trip there next year." I said, not really wanting to think of the future. I still had no cure for Chris, Sherry didn't want me, Severus had been distant.  Would he even like me in the future?  Plus, I would find out how Lily and James die when I returned. 

Lily and a James would no longer be part of the world when I returned home. This thought saddened me the most. I knew i couldn't save them. I knew once everything happened I would be hated for not saving them. What if Severus hated me for not saving his best friend? Would Sirius,  Remus and Peter still let me be a Marauder? Would I still be their little sister? Would Lily and James son hate me for not saving his parents? 

My thoughts were interrupted by James hitting me with a water balloon. I quickly cast a spell and fired one back at him. We spent the rest of the evening chasing each other around with water balloons. Sirius and James had to get off their brooms and join us on the ground because I almost knocked Sirius off his broom. It was almost curfew before we stopped our game and went inside. The first people we ran in to was Lily and Severus. 

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Lily shrieked at me. 

"Outside playing with the Marauders." I said. 

"You are all wet!" Lily stated looking angry. 

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you look like that." I said smiling at her. This made Severus chuckle and James yell, "Hey! No flirting with my lady Shadow!" 

"Your lady? I am not your lady Potter!" Lily said storming off. I looked at Severus, trying hard to hold in my laugher and failing. 

"Why's she so mad?" 

"She found your book on Dark Herbs. She said she never expected you to be interested in the Dark Arts." Severus said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"How could she possibly find out I owned that book without you getting it? My bags charmed so only you and I can pull out Dark Arts books." 

Severus blushed. "I was getting the book out to look something up and she was in the room. Her and Alice were studying." 

I smiled at him, "She'll get over it. I wonder if she realizes my bag is charmed by a Dark Arts spell. I mean I could fit a person in that bag and no one would know. Which is actually what the charm was used for. To hide bodies." 

"Well its good to know you don't hide bodies in there." James said smiling. 

"Nah I leave dead bodies where they are, I'm not messing my stuff up to hide them." I said making them laugh. 

"Come on, let's get dry." Remus said, dragging the other three away, leaving Severus and I alone. 

"They know you practice Dark Arts?" 

"Yes. I was reading that book while hanging with them once. I explained not all Dark Art's are really dark. Depends on how you use it. They accepted it." 

"You my love, are an amazing woman." Severus smiled and me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Now go change so I can hug you." 

I smiled, my Marauder smile, Severus's eyes grew wide and he took off towards Houses United. I chased him all the way through the school. I could have easily got him but I let him beat me there. He ran into the room I shared with Lily and Alice and pulled some clothes out my bag. 

"No hugs until you change." I laughed and changed into a long shirt and laid him down with me. 

"I miss you." 

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately." 

"It's ok love." I kissed him. I loved this boy more then anything. I let the kiss deepen. His tongue danced gracefully with mine as he let his hands travel under my shirt up my back. He used that arm to move me on top of him. I removed my lips from his and placed them on his neck. He moaned as I trailed kisses from the top of his neck to his shirt collor. He held me tighter as I kissed back up his neck and to his lips again. He pulled on my shirt. I stopped and looked at him for a moment. We had never went that far. I saw the love in his eyes as I let him take my shirt off. He removed his clothes and laid beside me. 

"Are you sure?" 

I kissed him in response and asked him the same question. He kissed me softly on the lips and then trailed kisses down my body. 

We woke the next morning still cuddled and nude. The memory of the night before flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but smile. Severus kissed me on the lips and whispered, "I love you so much Amy Links." 

I love you my Severus Snape." 

"Always." 

"Always." 

We both missed breakfast, having a repeat of the night before. The whole day seemed to fly by in a breeze. Exams were almost over, Severus was back to being with me every chance we had. Only difference was instead of studying for the next day exams, he asked me to go hang with the Marauders. I did so bit reluctantly. I know he was trying to keep me from being bored but I enjoyed being with him. The week after exams, I was once again in Professor McGonagall office having tea. We were not talking like normal, we were however sitting in comfortable silence. She seemed to be waiting for someone but if I asked she'd say she was hearing things at the door. I'd always check but never saw anything or anyone. 

A hour later, the door did open and in walked Severus, Alice, Lily and Frank, all with huge smiles on their face. Severus walked up to me and handed me a small jar with some greenish yellow substance inside. "It's finished." 

"What's finished? What's this?" 

"Your potion. You had all the ingredients right,  we were just missing one. We spent all our free time last week working it out for you. That's why I was so distant. Once we had it, we had to test it." 

"The results came in this morning. You have reunited a family with their father." Lily said. She smiled and my eyes grew big. 

"Really? I can save Chris?" 

"Really Miss Links. They came to me with the results and asked if they could interrupt our tea time once they made another batch." Professor McGonagall said. 

I ran and hugged every one of them and kissed Severus. "Thank you guys so much. I couldn't have done this without you. I didn't do this, we did this. I'd have never figured out all the ingredients without you all." 

"So, what are you waiting for, go save him." Alice said, her smile even wider in excitement. 

I led everyone out of Hogwarts, and made a portkey to take us to my house, which was nothing but woods in this time. I then pulled out my time Turner and had them all touch a part of me and set it for one minute after I left my house to go to Hogwarts in my time. I walked inside to a very surprised Sherry. 

"You look like you've been gone longer then a minute. Who are these people. I'm not in the mood for company Amy." Sherry said, tears still coming down her face just like I left her. I ran up and hugged her tightly. 

"I can save him Sherry. Thanks to these people I can save him." 

"How?" Her voice was low, hope shining in her eyes. 

"I went back in time. I've completed a whole year of school and I even managed to make friends. All year we worked on making a potion to help him. I could not have done it without them. I have to go change. I'll be down in a moment and we will go save Chris. This is my boyfriend Severus, Severus this is my mom, Sherry. Could you introduce the rest please?" I said and towards the end I made my way upstairs to change. 

I came back down moments later wearing a camouflage cloak with camouflage pants and shirt underneath. I had my badges on stating my rank and achievements. Severus looked at me amazed. I had also took off my glamors. Frank, Alice and Lily looked surpised. "I'll make a portkey." 

We landed right in front of a large gate. I used a card key to get us in and made my way to the hospital a little ways down the lane. There were military buildings all around us and people working. Some waved and said hey, some sent their condolences about Chris. I saw Jessie while walking and she followed us. Once in the hospital, we made our way to the 6th floor, which was the top floor, and down the hall to room 658. 

Inside was one bed, Chris was laying in it looking at the wall next to him, drul coming out his mouth. My heart broke seeing him like this. A nurse came up to me, "Sargent Links, you know only family can be here." 

"Nurse Gillons, forgive me but they stay. I'm about to give him a potion to cure him. It's only been tested once so I don't know how long it'll take to work. I need you running vitals constantly on him. I'll wait till you get them set up." 

The nurses eyes lit up and she got to work, she called Doctor Hanes in to also watch over him. Everyone stood around and watched as I carefully fed him the potion, which wasn't easy because he kept trying to spit it out. After a full five minutes, the potion was in him. We all sat around watching and waiting. One full hour later, Chris's eyes changed from glossy to focused. 

"C...Chris?" Sherry asked, praying it worked. 

"S....sss....sh...Sherry." Chris studdered in a low dry voice. 

"Oh my God! Thank you! Chris!" Sherry flung herself on Chris, tears streaming down her face. I smiled and hugged Severus. 

"Water." Chris managed to get out. The nurse, who was in shock, came to and brought Chris water. 

"Amy?" Chris asked. 

"I'm here Chris. I'm here." I said, walking over to his other side now that Sherry was sitting beside him and holding his hand. 

"I'm so sorry Amy." Chris said. His eyes were darker then they were before. He remembered everything he saw in my mind. 

"You have no reason to be. I'm going to erase them memories from you." I said, pulling my wand out. 

"Dont, I want to keep them. Now I know why you are so stubborn about people. I'm sorry for trying to force you to go to school. You no longer have to." 

"Funny you should say that." I said, sitting back down and smiling at him. "I've been in school for the past eight months. Only back in 1972. Also I skipped year 1-3 and went to four. Also I'm going to finish school in that time zone and also do school in this time zone, only I'll be starting year 1 here." 

"You did what?" He asked shocked and I pointed to the people from the past and Chris started laughing. 


	6. Changing Times

**Changing Times **

"Chris I would like you to meet my teacher, Professor McGonagall,  my boyfriend,  Severus Snape, my best friends Lily Evans, Alice, and Frank Longbottom." 

"Did you say boyfriend?" Chris asked. 

"She also said Severus Snape." Sherry said, smiling like crazy. 

"The potions master you look up to?" 

"Boy, it's a good thing I've already told him that." I said smiling at Chris. 

Lily and Alice had tears running down their faces in happiness. Frank looked pleased with himself and Severus was watching me the whole time. "How'd you do it?" 

"If you're asking about Severus, long story, the long story, we spent the last eight months working on a potion to cure you. As well as Lily, Alice and Frank." 

"Five teenagers created a potion to cure brain trama? Amazing." Chris said. 

"Well, four, I mostly just kept them company and did whatever they asked. Potions isn't my best subject." Frank said. 

"Oh Frank, you helped a lot." Alice said kissing him. 

"Well, you have a day before you can leave, probably longer seeing as you brought so many people with you. What are we going to do?" Chris asked, looking excited. 

"Well I can't stay here that long. School starts tomorrow and if I'm doing this school thing I have to be here. I also have a few days of school left in the past. We get our exam results on the last day of school. I need you to take us back." 

"Can I go too? Please?  You promised!" Jessie asked, she'd been oddly silent this whole time. 

"I was wondering when she would become herself again." Severus said shaking his head. 

"I was worried about Chris. I trust Amy but I didn't see how she could fix this one." Jessie said looking guilty. 

"Amy, why did this happen?" Sherry asked. I knew this question was coming. 

"When I'm around a deminter, it brings up the memories of my time with Tim. Chris saw and felt everything from my past in a moment. It's enough to drive anyone crazy." I said, not meeting anyone's eyes. 

"You're not crazy though." Sherry stated. 

"If course I am. I'm a trained killer. I'm 13 years old and I've killed thousands of people already. My idea of a good time is going out to the bar with the guys or time travel. I've killed children and men and women, blown up buildings, destroyed so many lives. I enjoyed ever bit of it except the children part. I'm worse then the type of crazy Chris was. Much much worse." 

Alice, Lily and Frank just looked at me shocked. This was something Severus already knew. I told him about my past whenever he asked. Chris and Jessie bowed their heads. They were with me most of the time these things happened. "Chris never said anything about having to kill children." 

"Because he didn't. I can't stand doing it so I made sure I was the only one. Not everyone looks at things the way we do. It's kill or be killed in war. They use children as weapons. Strap bombs to them and send them crying to us. Once we go to help, bam! Everyone around the child dies, including the child. That's how we lost Eric all those years ago." 

"Amy kills them to protect us. She knows we can't." Jessie stated, I could tell she didn't like this conversation any more then I did. 

"Sherry, I run in to battle without a second thought. I'm normally laughing and joking when I do so. Chris and Jessie always fight to stay alive, I fight for fun. I'm a dangerous person. I know this, and you should know it." 

"The thing is, you don't like enjoying it. You wish it hurt you like it does us. We can tell. You may be dangerous, but you're a good person." Chris said and Jessie agreed. 

I smiled, "So, who's all going to 1973 with me?" 

"I thought you were in 1972?" Jessie asked. 

"Yes, but the new year has already past. Remember, you saw me at Christmas." 

Jessie and Chris smiled. They loved time travel as well. "You know, since you're living two lives, this will probably be our last time travel adventure." 

"I know Chris, that's why we will make it the best one yet." I said, smiling at the excitement in his eyes. 

"Sherry, you coming along?" Jessie asked. 

"Oh, why not. I'll need to go pack." 

"I have clothes and things for you in my bag. I'm always prepared." Chris said standing up. 

"We will let you change. Come on guys, there is a nice little coffee shop we can go to while we wait." I said, leading everyone but Sherry out of the room. 

I took us all to the coffee shop and ordered us drinks. Professor McGonagall had remained silent the whole time, she had a look of pride in her eyes. "Amy, I don't think I've ever been more proud of a student before." 

"Um....what'd I do?" 

"Look around, before you came to our time, Severus rarely talked to anyone other then Lily. You've brought three of the four houses together in your little group. You helped the Marauders grow up. You made it back to your time, and fixed what was broken in it, yet you are sticking to your promises and continuing to live your life for those who's lives you've changed." 

"Professor, don't be proud. I may not know everyone's future now, but I will when I return next year. I already know who dies, and next year I'll know how. I can't change it. I can't stop it. I will know the outcome of the war, and good or bad I can not stop it or change it. You and Professor Dumbledore know who dies. Tell me, if you knew how would you try and prevent it?" 

"Yes I would, which makes you a stronger woman than I." 

"Or a heartless one." 

"You're definitely not heartless. You're brave. I couldn't do it." Lily said, smiling at me. 

"Don't say that! Ugh!  I'm hoping to be put in Slytherin in this time." I said, mocking disgust. This caused them all to laugh. 

"You would do well in Slytherin." Frank said. 

"I'd be epic in Slytherin." I stated making them laugh again. 

"You know, I always thought you would do great in Slytherin myself, however I think them Gryffindors need you more. I always knew a Slytherin would have to help them become people instead of animals." Severus said smirking, making Lily and Frank yell "Hey!" 

"Severus don't be mean!" I said laughing. 

We sat and joked until Chris and Sherry showed up. After, I made a portkey to take us to the gates of Hogwarts. Sherry and Jessie looked at Hogwarts in awe. 

"Wow its beautiful." Sherry said and started walking forward. 

"Wait Sherry! We have to go back in time first." I said as Chris took her hand to keep her from going forward. 

"Oh yeah. Does it look different in this time then yours?" Sherry asked Professor McGonagall. 

"Looks just the same." Professor McGonagall said, smiling at the view herself. 

Chris took out his time turner and we all made a circle around him. I set his to a hour after we left. Once back in the past, Professor McGonagall went to Professor Dumbledore to let him know I brought a few people back with me, and I led my crew the House Union. Chris and Sherry looked around the room fascinated, Jessie laughed. "Big ass school and Amy stays in a potions room, go figure." 

"We spent eight months in this room. Wait till you see our dorms. Though we rarely slept in them." I said smiling at the room. I had many good memories in this room and couldn't wait to make more. 

"So what do the Marauders have planned for the end of the year?" Frank asked, taking a seat on the couch. 

"If I told you I'd have to kill you. I'm excited about our beginning of the year prank that we have planned though." I said smiling. 

"The Marauders?" Chris asked. 

"Yes, four boys and one girl that pull pranks on the school throughout the year." I said casually. 

"You'll meet them soon. They like to barge in and drag my Amy off." Severus said looking disgusted. 

"Oh Severus, and here I was going to warn you what to expect for our next prank." I said smiling at him. 

"Come on Amy! What do you guys have planned?" Lily asked. 

"I'll give you a hint. It has to do with house colors." I said and refused to say any more. 

"What, you're a Marauder? You prank?" Chris asked shocked. 

"I have found a deep love for pranking. This school thing, wasn't such a bad idea after all." I said smiling. 

We sat and talked for a few hours, telling Chris, Sherry and Jessie about our school year. Professor Dumbledore came to the room to meet Chris and told them they could stay as long as they liked. It was nearing midnight before the Marauders came barging in the room, all with goofy smiles on their faces. 

"SHADOW! SAVE US!!!" Sirius yelled, running and hiding behind the couch I was sitting on. 

"I do not suggest going in Gryffindor Tower tonight. Can we hide out here?" James asked, not taking his eyes off the door as if someone would come in after them. 

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! REMUS LUPIN! PETER PETIGREW!" Professor McGonagall yelled, walking in the room. 

"Yikes, she looks angry. What did yall do?" I asked. 

"Will you please explain why my common room is covered in foam? Now!" Professor McGonagall demanded, her famous glare looking at us. 

"Because everyone in Gryffindor needed a bath?" I suggested, making Severus laugh. 

"That is not funny Mr. Snape. Detention for the first day of term Miss. Links." 

"Yes!" I high fived James. 

"Detention for all the Marauders, first week of next term." Professor McGonagall said. 

"Hard to believe I wasn't even part of this prank. Why did you cover the common room in foam?" I asked. 

"We thought it would be fun. You know, a end of the year foam party." James said. 

"That's a great idea!" Frank said then added, "Can Alice come?" 

"And Severus?" 

"Sure!" James said and Sirius said, "No making out with your Slytherin lover in our common room!" This made Frank, Alice and Lily laugh. 

"There will be no party! Other houses are not allowed in our common room!" Professor McGonagall said. 

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go for two weeks detention. Come on Severus, you need detention to so we can be together." I said, taking his hand and leading him to Gryffindor Common room. 

Once we made it to Gryffindor Tower, there was already a party going on. Other Gryffindors agreed it was party time. Chris seemed amazed that I had made it so far on the friendship thing and mostly listened to the Marauders tell him stories of pranks we had pulled. Sherry stayed with Lily, reading a book and watching the party. Jessie was dancing with anyone who would dance with her and Severus and I were watching Frank chase Alice around the room throwing foam on her. 

"I'm going to miss you this summer. Promise me you will return next year." Severus said. 

"I promise. Just think, you have just over three months of me being gone, I have eight months of school ahead of me before I come back to this time." I kissed him. 

"Wonder what I will be doing while you're in school." Severus said, thinking of his futur self. 

"No idea. I can't wait to find out though. Of course I'll sneak out of school to see you." I stated, looking forward to seeing how Severus turned out personally. 

"What if you don't like the futur me?" 

"Sweetheart, I looked up to you before I knew you. Of course I'll like the futur you. He is still you, just older and he probably knows more, you know with all the years that's gone by." 

Severus laughed, "You're right. Make sure you let me know how it goes, meeting me in the futur." 

"No worries. I will." 

"You know, Professor McGonagall is right, you are quite the woman. I mean, look at me, never once did I see myself willingly going in to Gryffindor Tower. You've been here 8 months and already changed every person you've met for the better." 

"How so?" 

"The Marauders for one, they no longer bully. Potter no longer works so hard to get with Lily. I honestly think he has a chance now that he's grown up some. Lily, though she still disagrees with the Dark Arts, she's accepted that not everyone who uses them are evil. Frank and Alice,  do you honestly think they would ever get to know me if you were not here? You taught them not to judge. I've even seen them helping younger Slytherins." 

"You give me to much credit, all that could have happened without me." 

Severus smiled and kissed me, "I love you." 

"I love you." 

The party didn't end until well after 6 in the morning. Other people who noticed Severus and Alice in Gryffindor Tower went and got friends from different houses and brought them to the party. I was happy to see other Slytherins had joined the party. Around midday the next day Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came to Gryffindor Tower to see many people asleep spread out across the Common Room. Severus and I were the only ones awake. 

"It seems you threw quite the party last night Miss Links." Professor Dumbledore said looking around. 

"The Marauders had to make a big exit. It's our job to entertain the school." I said smiling. 

"Never in all my years at Hogwarts, even as a student, have I seen all the houses together like this. Amazing." 

"Doesn't matter what house you are in, everybody loves a good party. Plus that foam really made the floors and walls shiny in here. We should do that more often." I said making Professor Dumbledore chuckle. 

"Tomorrow is the last day of school, what will you do then?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"I'm going back to my time and starting 1st year." I said completely bored with this idea. Fourth year was easy enough for me, I was not looking forward to first year. 

"The boy I've asked you to protect in the future, what year does he start?" 

"The year after my first year. Can't I be a teacher or something? I'm already doing school in this time, must I do school in the future as well?" 

"You are to young to be a teacher Miss. Links." Professor Dumbledore chuckled. 

After everyone had woken for the day and went on about their business, the Marauders and I went to the kitchens to set up our prank. Tonight was the End of the Year Feast and tomorrow the train would be taking it occupants home. Severus and I would be spending tonight alone together. Chris and Jessie decided to enjoy time with the Marauders and Sherry and Lily had managed to become pretty close in the small amount of time we were there. I made sure the spell that changed our body colors would wear off on me before I made it back to my time. Until then I would be red and gold though. The others would wear off before they made it home. 

The next day, many screams were heard first thing in the morning. Everyone was coming and yelling at the Marauders  (including myself.) Severus chuckled at this. He didn't like being green and silver or me being gold and red. "Look at it this way Severus, your last memory of me from this year will be this prank, you'll have a whole summer to get me back." 

"I will be getting you back. Do you know how hard it is to see your body change colors in the middle of what we were doing last night." 

This sent me into a fit of laughter. Severus and I had been making love when the potion took effect. Severus was horrified thinking something was wrong and I was laughing at the fact I was kissing a green body. "At least your clothes are the right color." 

"That wasn't much use last night now was it?" 

"Come on, we are running late." I took Severus's hand and pulled him to the Hogwarts Express. 

"I do not want to leave. Can't you ride the train with me?" 

"I could, but the goodbye would just be prolonged and I'm not doing that to you. Just make sure your butt is in Dumbledore's office on August 30, 1990 at 11:45am." 

"I will be. I love you Amy." 

"I love you Severus." 

I watched him get on the train, and waved at him, the Marauders, Lily, Frank and Alice until the train was out of site. Chris was the only one to follow me to the train so we turned and made our way to the others in Dumbledore's office. The walk back seemed to take forever. I was going to miss this time zone.  I knew Lily and James would be dead once I made it back to my time and I was going to miss them. Once we made it to Dumbledore's office, I walked in, ready to get this over with. 

"Alright guys, it's time to go. Professor Dumbledore, we will all be back for next term." 

"Chris, would you be willing to be the D.A.D.A teacher for next term? Professor Zimble is moving away." 

"I'd love to! Never been a teacher before." Chris said excitedly. 

"Thank you. Goodbye." 

"See you in just a moment." I said, smiling at Professor McGonagall as I set my time turner for the right date and time. With that I watched colors swarm around me and then there I was, in the same room, looking at the same people, with one extra. There next to me was a older Severus Snape. I smiled at him and he came over and gave me a tight hug. 

"We need to talk." He stated. His eyes showed so much hardship it made me sad on the inside. I nodded and went to follow him out. 

"Chris, if you and your wife and Jessie would stay. I'll explain what's happened the last few years." Professor Dumbledore said. 

Severus and I walked to the old potions room. I was excited and worried. I would find out how Lily and James died, what's happened to the other Marauders, and most importantly, what's happened in Severus's life. Severus seemed nervous. I knew Severus was heading down the dark path in my time. I wondered if he was still there or if he had come over to the light side, and if so, why? I was well prepared to join the dark side of the war to protect him. 

We sat down on the same couch we always sat. It was a bit dusty, but otherwise everything was the same. Severus looked me in the eyes and after a moment muttered so low, if I wasn't a wolf I would not have heard him, "It's my fault Lily and James die." 

"Tell me the story from the beginning please?" I asked. 

"I end up joining the Dark Lord. I became a Deatheater, though you call it being snakes faces servent. You join him as well. It causes a big fight between us, but we do make up. Lily and I stopped being friends in 5th year. After school, I knew nothing of her and James other then they were doing well. I over hear a prophecy one night and run to the Dark Lord about it. 

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.....born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...." 

That's all I hard of it before I was kicked out of the pup. There were only two families in the magical world having babies in the seventh month, the Potter's and the Longbottoms. As soon as I realized this I came to Dumbledore for help. He hid both families. For some reason, the Dark Lord was set on the Potter's. Black was secret keeper for the Potter's. He gave the Dark Lord their location and he killed them, however he was unable to kill the Potter child. He vanished that night." 

"Then it's not your fault." I said, taking all this in. "You didn't know it was talking about Lily and James. Or the Longbottoms, I'm assuming Alice and Frank?" Severus nodded. "However, Sirius didn't give their location away. He wouldn't do that. Where is Peter?" 

"Dead, Black killed him." 

"Then Sirius killed him because he gave them away. They must have switched secret keeper's without telling anyone. Brilliant really. No one would suspect Peter to be secret keeper." 

"Yet you expect him to be a Deatheater?" 

"Peter follows the crowd. If it seemed the Dark Lord was winning the war, yes I do." 

"How can you say it's not my fault?" 

I smiled sadly at him and pulled him to me, I held him against me, "Severus you didn't know. Yes,  it's still bad because you sentenced someone to death, but you didn't know who. Please don't hold guilt over something that's not your fault." 

"She's right." Said a voice, coming from the door. I looked up to see a older Remus walk in. 

"Moony!" I said happy to see him. 

"You really think Sirius is innocent?" 

"Yes I do. I don't know how yet, but I will find proof." I stated, then added, "So how are the Longbottoms? Surpised they are not here." 

"We need your potion to fix them. Do you know how hard it's been not to make the potion anyway." Severus said, not moving from laying his head on my chest. 

"What happened to them?" 

"Bellatrix happened. She used the Catious curse on them until they lost their minds. This happened after the Dark Lords downfall." 

"Well let's get the potion made. I'm sure her son or daughter would love having parents." I said, making Severus get up. 

"Son, and I already have the potion waiting. I finished it just before you arrived. Also, you should know, I'm the Head of Slytherin and the potions Professor." Severus said, smiling at me. 

"Professor Severus is it?" I smiled back, only mine was more devious. 

"Professor Snape." 

"Oh no, I think I like Professor Severus much more." I kissed him on the lips and walked out the door smiling. 

Severus followed with a scrowl on his face. Remus was behind him laughing. We walked to the gates of Hogwarts and I held Severus's hand as he apparated us to St. Mongos. I saw Remus appear beside us and we made our way to the Longbottoms. When we arrived I noticed a cute, round boy sitting beside Alice. I also noticed a elderly woman sitting beside Frank. 

"So what's the boys name?" I asked Severus, making the two look at us. 

"Neville if I'm not mistakin." Severus replied as the elder lady approached us looking angry. She pulled out a wand and pointed at Severus. I stepped in front of him with my wand pointed at her. 

"Get out of here Severus Snape! You Deatheaters have done enough damage to my family!  Move out of the way little girl!" The woman said furiously. 

"Little girl? Deatheater? Bitch move!  We came to cure the Longbottoms and you are in my way. Your choices is to be hexed or move and let us do our job." I said through clinched teeth. 

"Cure? There is no cure!" She started to say a spell when I petrified her. Neville gulped and stepped aside. I looked at him. 

"I'm sorry about that Neville. You can stay in the room until they become normal, however then I'm going to need you to step out. The last time they saw you, you were just a baby, the shock may kill them. Let me explain first, okay?" Neville shook  his head yes. 

I walked over to Alice and Severus went to Frank and we pored the potion down their throat. Remus walked over to Neville. "I promise they won't hurt your parents. Amy doesn't have the best temper when it comes to someone saying bad things about Severus." 

"You're right, I dont. Neville, how old are you? 10?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"So you'll be starting Hogwarts next year. Good. I promise they will be okay. Actually, your mom and dad helped invent this potion. I like to time travel. I went to fourth year with your mom. Severus, Professor Snape to you, Lily Potter, Evans back then, your parents and I worked on this potion for eight months. I couldn't have done it without them. I needed it to save my own father." 

"Really? What was my mother like? My grandma only talks about dad." 

"She was smart, funny and sweet as can be. She agreed to help me, even though she didn't know me. Her eyes were always so full of life." I said, smiling at memories of her. 

"How long does this potion take?" 

"I can't tell you. The first person we tested it on came to 30 minutes after the potion was given. Chris, my dad, took a hour." Severus said, he hadn't took his eyes off me. 

"We should play a game Neville,  tell me, what's something you enjoy doing?" I asked. 

"I like plants." Neville muttered. I could tell he was unsure of himself. I smiled and pulled out the Herbiology book Professor McGonagall gave me. I handed it to him. "You'll enjoy this book. When you've finished it, please return it, that was a gift. If you like it, I'll buy you a copy." 

"Thank you." His eyes lit up and he started to read. 

"Well, so much for a game." I said watching him. 

Two hours passed by before any signs of the potion working. Finally, close to three hours later, I noticed the glossy eyes start changing to focused. I smiled, it was working. "Neville look! Go on outside the door love. I'll let you know when they are ready to meet you." 

Neville looked and gasped. Then he took the book and hurried out the room. I went and sat next to Alice,  Remus went and got. A Healer to come see. When I noticed she was trying to speak, I handed her water and Severus gave a glass to Frank. "Neville." She whispered. 

"Neville is safe." I said, smiling at her. 

"Need him." Alice said. 

"Not yet Alice. Do you know what's happened?" I asked, she shook her head no. 

"Alice, Bellatrix made you both lose your minds. I just returned from your fourth year. I've given you the potion, however, this happened close to 9 years ago." 

I saw Alice and Frank sit up in a panic. "Nine years! My baby! Where is he? How is he? Is he okay?" 

"Is that my mother on the ground? Is she okay?" Frank asked at the same time as Alice panicked about Neville. 

"Oh, that's your mom? She wouldn't let us cure you because Severus is a Deatheater." I said. 

Frank laughed, "Only you could say that as if it were everyday conversation." 

"Neville!" Alice screamed at us. 

"Neville is okay Alice. He's outside the room waiting. I needed you to know how long it's been. You must understand, he's never known you. He comes to visit you here though. He was here when we arrived." I said. 

"I want to see him. Please." Alice had tears running down her face. Severus walked to the door and brought a terrified Neville in. Alice broke down again. "Oh my baby is all grown up." 

Both Frank and Alice stood up and hugged their son. Neville was crying now as well and hugging his parents back. The Healer came in and fainted in shock. I smiled at the family. "See what you did Severus. You are a wonderful man." 

Severus smiled at me and kissed me on top of my head, "Because of you." 

Frank looked up at us and smiled, "Good to see you two together again. Do you think you could undo whatever you did to my mom?" 

I undid my spell and the old woman stood up looking around confused. When she saw Frank and Alice standing up she whispered,  "Frank!" Then fainted. 

"Lot of good that did." I said as Remus revived her and the Healer. 

"How?" The Healer asked as the woman ran up to Frank and hugged him. 

"Special made potion. We will work on getting you more in stock now that it's been invented." I said smiling at the reunited family. "Come on boys, let's let them enjoy their time together." 


	7. Saving Harry

**Saving Harry**

The next stop we made was Azkaban. Severus wasn't happy about this and getting in proved nearly impossible. If it were not for me being military in the US, we would have never gotten in. They led us to Sirius's cell and let me and Remus in. Severus didn't want to go in, so he stood outside the cell. Azkaban had taken its toll on Sirius. No longer did I see the young boy so full of life, but a man, who looked lifeless. 

"Padfoot." I said, using a simple cleaning charm on him. His head shot up. 

"Shadow, Moony, I swear, I didn't do it." His voice was broken. 

"I know. I want to hear what happened from you. I've already heard what the world thinks." I said and I finally saw some light in his eyes. 

"You believe I didn't do it?" 

"I know you didn't, now tell me what happened. I can't help you until I know all the details." 

"I thought it was such a great idea. I didn't know. How could I know." He mumbled. 

"Padfoot, tell us about the idea." Remus said, taking a seat next to him on the floor. I sat on his other side. 

"I told James to make him secret keeper. No one would ever suspect him of being their secret keeper. James and Lily agreed. I thought I was keeping them safe but I pretty much handed them to Voldemort. He handed them over to Voldemort on the same day." 

"What happened on your last encounter with him?" I asked. 

"As soon as I went and saw the damage for myself, I went after him. I planned to kill him. I chased him to a muggle village, he called out that I betrayed Lily and James and cut off his finger and blew the street up. He transformed to a rat and ran down the sewer. I laughed. I laughed at the coward. That's how the Aurors found me." 

I hugged Sirius. "If he's out there I will find him. I'll find him and get you out of here. Please give me time." 

"I'll get him. I promise we will get you out of here Padfoot." Remus said, tears running down his face. 

"Moony, please forgive me. I should have known the spy wasn't you." 

"I forgive you, forgive me for believing you guilty until Shadow came back." 

"You're forgiven." They embraced each other. I smiled at them. 

"Amy, how are you going to find a rat? There are millions of rats in the world." Severus asked. 

"I'll find him Severus. I don't know how or when, but I'll find him." 

"How's Harry?" Sirius asked. 

"I honestly don't know. Dumbledore won't tell me where he is." Remus said. 

"He's living with Patunia." Severus said looking disgusted. 

"She hates magic!" Sirius yelled his temper rising. 

"I've already tried getting to him, Dumbledore has blocked all magical beans from going there. I have seen him though, he doesn't look good. His cousin seems to rule that house." Severus said, I could see the sadness in his eyes. 

"I'll kill them." Sirius said. 

"Stand in line. I'll be heading there next." I said, not happy with what I just heard. 

"I've sent him care packages to school. We can go there and find out if he's been getting them." Severus said. 

"Shadow, hug that man for me. I never thought I'd see a day when I wanted to hug Severus Snape." Sirius said with a chuckle. I smiled. 

"You're not doing a very good job of making me believe you're a bad man." This made Remus laugh and Severus smile. 

"Severus, come in here. I'm going to use my time turner. That way Sirius can see him to." 

"Please give him a change of clothes first. I'm not going out with him looking like that." Severus said. I made a duplicate of Sirius and made him transform. Severus and Remus hid us while this was going on. Sirius transformed to a big black, shaggy dog. I used a disillusionment charm on him and we all left. I took us all to my house and made Sirius take a shower and change. I also cooked and we all ate. 

After, we all went to the school Harry attended and I used my time turner to move us forward a day. We walked down the halls until I saw him, being bullied by a gang of boys being lead by a very, overly large boy. Remus had to hold Sirius back. Lucky for me, Severus was with me as we marched up to them. I punched the big one in the face. The reaction was priceless, the other boys looked scared and ran off. The very large one ran away crying, holding his nose. Harry just looked at us, scared. 

My anger was not improving in the least. He was under fed and dressed in clothes way to big for him. I mumbled a spell to fix his glasses under my breath, causing his eyes to grow wide. Then, I did the only thing I could think of, I pulled him in to a hug and told him I was so sorry. Sirius and Remus soon joined me in hugging Harry. 

"You three are scaring the boy. Maybe you should try introducing yourself." Severus drawled out in a seemingly bored voice. "Allow me to show you the popper way to introduce yourself. Hello Harry, I am Professor Severus Snape. We would like to have a word with you." 

Sirius, Remus and I backed off a terrified Harry. I looked at Severus and laughed, "I knew that sense of humor would show up." 

"Harry, meet your Godfather, Sirius Black, your uncle, Remus Lupin, and your aunt, Amy Links." Severus said, rolling his eyes and me and the remaining Marauders. 

"M...my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked, shock showing on his face. 

"Hey! Don't forget your godfather! I'm the most important one!" Sirius said, mocking hurt. 

"Pff, most important my ass. I'm way more awesome then you Padfoot. That automatically makes me the most important one here." I said, sticking my tongue out at Sirius. 

"You wish Shadow! I bought him his first broom! You should have seen him on it. That makes me the most important one." 

"Moony help me out here." I said and Remus laughed. 

"I happen to think I'm way more important then both of you." Remus said making Severus roll his eyes again and groan I frustration. 

"Harry Potter, we do have a lot to discuss. What do you say we skip the first day back? I'll take you to my house and we will explain ourselves better." I said, I couldn't help but smile at the boy. 

"You know Harry, you look just like your father." Sirius said, also smiling at him. 

"Except your eyes. You have Lilys eyes." I said, brushing his hair out of his face. 

His eyes lit up, "Really? Do you have a picture? Did you know them? If you're my relatives, where have you been all my life?" Then he stopped talking all at once and muttered "Sorry." 

This caused all of us to get angry again. "You apologize for nothing. Come, let us take you home. Are you hungry? I have food at the house if so." 

I took Harry's had and the others surrounded us. I walked him out of the school and down a ally. I pulled out my hairbrush and made it a portkey to my home. "Harry, do you believe in magic?" 

"I'm not allowed to even say the word magic." Harry said, looking down, confused and sad. 

"Magic is real Harry. We are all, including you, going to hold on to this brush. Do not let go of it. It's going to take us to my house, okay?" I asked. 

Harry nodded looking unsure. I activated the hairbrush, we landed right in front of my house. Harry's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Can I do that?" 

"You'll learn one day, but for now, no. Come on, let's get you some food." 

I walked inside, the others following. Harry was amazed my house was bigger on the inside. I smiled at his excitement. I led them to the kitchen were I poured the adults something strong and Harry some milk to go with his bacon and eggs. He thanked me and started eating. 

"He's grown up so much." Sirius mumbled. 

"That's what people do Sirius, they grow." I said. 

"Yeah except you. You look exactly like you did the day you left fourth year." 

"Wow, wonder why that is." 

"Seeing as how these idiots have yet to really explain anything to you, I will. Potter....I mean Harry, Amy hasn't been around because she's a time traveler. She just recently returned from our fourth year, same year as your parents. Sirius has been in Azkaban, a wizarding prison, for a crime he didn't do, and Remus had no idea where you were." 

"Why didn't you come visit him?" Sirius asked Severus. 

"I didn't think I'd be welcome." 

"Severus, you didn't know." I said and Remus nodded his head in agreement. 

"Severus is the Deatheater that told Voldemort the prophecy?" Sirius asked and we all nodded. 

"I didn't know it meant Lily and James." Severus said, his eyes showed nothing but sadness. 

"Then it's not your fault." Sirius said, making us all, except Harry, look at him in shock. Sirius was not so forgiving. "Don't look at me like that. I know Severus doesn't like us, yet here he is, helping us. He's been respectful and used our first names. If he can do that, so can I." 

I smiled at my boys. I was so proud of them. I looked at Harry. "Before you ask, no I can not save your parents while I'm in the past. It's something that can not be changed. Changing something so drastic in the past will result in worse things happening. For example, let's say I am there the night they die, I save their life, sometimes later on, they will die anyway, along with pretty much everyone here." 

"I understand. Can I come live with one of you now?" 

"No. I'm to young legally to adopt you, as far as anyone besides us know, Sirius is in Azkaban, Remus has a tiny problem we won't discuss now that prevents him from being able to adopt and Severus, well Professor Snape for you, must remain under cover, something I will explain next year when you go to Hogwarts." 

"What's Hogwarts?" 

"A school for magic. You are a wizard Harry. You get your Hogwarts letter when you turn 11. It's a school to teach you to learn and control your magic." Severus answered. 

"I don't think I'm a wizard sir. You saw for yourself how my cousin treats me. My aunt and uncle encurage it." 

"You're a wizard Harry. Has anything strange ever happened to you?" Sirius asked. 

"Well, a few things. My aunt shaved all my hair off once and it grew back over night. Then there was that time I was running from Dudley and I jumped and ended up on the roof." 

Sirius and Remus smiled, "You're a wizard Harry." They both said. 

I reached into my bag and pulled out a few pictures that was taken in fourth year. I handed them to Harry. "These are pictures of your parents and their friends. I'll let these two explain who's who. Come Severus, I have something I need help with." 

Severus and I stood up and I led him to my bedroom. My room was large, it contained a king size bed, with a blue bedspread that had a wolf on it. There was a small dresser on both sides my bed with lamps on it. In front of my bed was a large dresser with a TV I had charmed to run off magic on it. I had a picture of Severus on my wall that I'd gotten out of Potions Weekly. I also had pictures of Chris, Sherry, Jessie and I throughout the years. 

I walked in and pulled a bag that looked similar to my bag, out of the top drawer of my beside dresser. I then walked into the bathroom that was connected to the other side of my TV and pulled out a nice blanket and pillows out of the closet. I stuffed them into the bag. I looked in the bottom drawer of my beside dresser and pulled out five pairs of boxers. I held them up, "Do you think these will fit him?" 

"Yes, where did you aquire these?" Severus asked with one eyebrow raised. 

"I like wearing boxers under my night shirts." I said, stuffing the boxers in the bag. I the walked to a door on the wall as you walked in my room, Severus followed and gasped. I smiled, the room was my library. I had shelves on every wall, and loads in the middle, from top to bottom. It looked like an actual library. "Like it? Help me find books on the wizarding world for him please" 

Severus and I made a nice pile of books for Harry to read this year. Books that would help him learn all about the wizarding world, plus books that would give him a head start on school. Severus even pulled a few books out for him to read. "Is his bag like yours?" 

"No, mines connected to this house as well as extendable. His is just extendable. He's going to have to hide all this from his muggle relatives. This should be easy to fit under his bed. Come on, he's going to need nutrition potions and food." I walked out of the Library and out of my room and down the hall to another room which was my potions lab. Severus once again gasped at my collection. 

"I should have plenty of healing and nutrition potions already made up in the storage room. Feel free to get anything else you may want." I said, pointing to a side door. I followed him and we started piling the bag with needed potions. I kept one healing potion and one nutrition potion out and we made our way back to the kitchen. 

"And then James filled the whole comments room in foam!" Sirius was saying excitedly. I laughed. 

"I still have two weeks detention to do when I return to that time." 

"She doesn't make us do the detention. Professor Dumbledore liked that all the houses were together at the party." Remus said. 

"Damn, I'll have to try harder." I said as I handed Harry the nutrition potion. "This is a nutrition potion. You need to take one a day for two months. You're far to underweight." I pulled out the next potion as he gulped that one down and made a face. "Yeah, potions are not known for their great taste. This one here is a healing potion. It will help heal small wounds. Use it when needed. This bag is magic. There's plenty of potions for you to take for two months and healing potions should last the year. I also supplied you with boxers and a new pillow and blanket. I'm going to place a mini fridge and food inside this bag. Be sure to keep everything hidden from your relatives." 

"Thank you so much Amy." Harry said, looking touched that we cared so much about him. I went to the walk in closet in the kitchen and pulled out a new mini fridge, I charmed it to make it work off magic and filled it with water and a few sodas. 

"Amy, pull out your mini fridge. I'm going to charm them to connect so you can place more food in there when you need." Severus said and I did so. After the charms were placed I put my mini fridge in my bag and Harry's in his. I handed him the bag and charmed it to look like his school bag. 

"Take your things out of your school bag and place them in your new bag. That way it's easily hidden. The way this bag works, whatever you are thinking of when you reach inside, will appear in your hand." 

"We also added some books on the wizarding world and some one the school subjects you will learn." Severus added. 

"How can I ever repay you for this?" 

"You owe us nothing pup. It's us that owe you." Sirius said, looking sad. 

"Remus, I want you to find a house close to Private Drive. You and Sirius will live there and I'll be moving in during the summers. That way we are close if he needs us. Remus, randomly walk Padfoot and make sure to pass by his house every day." I said and handed Remus English muggle money to get everything done. 

"We need to get him back to school. Amy use your time turner so he doesn't actually miss today." Severus said. 

Harry became teary eyed, "I don't want to go back." 

We all hugged him, including Severus, and I took him back to right after we left the school. It saddened me greatly but I knew i had no choice at that moment in time. I would find a way to adopt him. After we left there we went to find a house. We found one a few blocks down from where Harry lived. It was a four bedroom. I let Sirius and Remus pick out their own furniture for their rooms, and Severus and I picked out for our rooms. We all agreed on decorating the sitting room in Gold and Silver. A mix of the two house colors that wouldn't make the house look decorated for Christmas. We found a beautiful silver couch set and some gold side tables. The curtin was gold with silver lining. I also bought plenty of things for the kitchen. 

We bought a simple Queen size bed for Harry's room and a plane bedset until he could pick everything out for himself. Setting up the house took the remainder of the day and a good bit of the night. Sirius was offended when he saw the dog food and dog bowl and leash. I told him we had to make it seem real. He was supposed to be in prison after all. We'd been lucky so far on no one seeing him. 

"What's going to happen to my duplicate?" Sirius asked, we had finally finished the house and was sitting in the sitting room drinking tea or coffee. 

"In two years time, it will vanish. So we have less then two years to find Peter." I said. 

"Think we can do it?" Remus asked. 

"We can and we will. I've been thinking, when I go back to do 5th year with yall, I'm going to try and talk Lily in to making me her blood sister. It's a complicated potion but I can get it made, with Severus's help. That will make me Harry's aunt by blood and I have a chance at adopting him in the muggle world at least." 

"I like it, will your Slytherin lover help you?" 

"Yes I will." Severus said, rolling his eyes. I laughed. 

"We need to head to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day for us all. Remus, make sure to check on Harry. Sirius if you leave the house, make sure you are Padfoot. My first year at Hogwarts starts tomorrow and my boyfriend is my professor. This should be interesting." I said making them all laugh. 

"Got to love time travel." Sirius said shaking his head. 

Severus and I made our way back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for us in our room. "I've connected this room to Severus's personal chambers. You must not let students know you are together." 

"Yes sir." We both said then smiled at each other. 

"Professor Dumbledore, if by chance you see a rat with one toe running around, catch it for me please." I said earning a curious look from him. 

"Why, may I ask, would you want a rat with one toe missing?" 

"To prove a man innocent." I said and Severus took my hand and led me to his chambers. 

The next morning I woke and kissed Severus. "Good morning my love." 

Severus smiled and mumbled in a very sleepy voice, "I've missed this." 

I kissed him again, not even wanting to imagine so many years without him. We stayed in bed a while longer before finally getting up and dressing for the day. We ate breakfast and curled up on the couch, both if us reading a book. Around noon we went outside and trained for a while. Severus had become a very good duler in the years without me. We were almost a even match though I still won. 

After a nice long shower I let Severus go prepare for the students to arrive and I made my way to Professor McGonagalls office. We had tea and I made sure we were still on for our Wednesday tea, which we were. After a few hours, Severus came and got me asking for a little more alone time before students arrived. While making our way to the entrance, Severus said, 

"Amy, I think you should be friends with Fred and George Weasley of this time. You will like them." 

"I didn't plan on making friends." I stated. 

This made him laugh. "That didn't work so well for you last time. The Weasley Twins are like mini Marauders." 

I looked at him, "My dear Severus, that is a title that must be earned. I will have to test them." Severus rolled his eyes and I continued, "Here, wave your wand over this potion and say my first and last name. We will be able to talk through a mental link." 

I pulled out a potion for both of us and we activated them. Professor McGonagall came and took a potion and said my name, I added her to my mental link as well." 

"You have to direct the thought you want shared to the mental link. You should be able to feel it." I said and both nodded. "Great! Let's do this." 

Professor McGonagall and I waited for the students as Severus walked in the Great Hall. I heard him send to me, "Is this the potion you and Chris were using?" 

"Yes it is. I created it for war purposes, however, I think this will be our best way of communication while I'm your student." 

"It can also show memories. She's showed it to me before." Professor McGonagall sent us. 

I showed them both a memory of meeting Harry. Professor McGonagall eyes grew wide. "I'm planning to adopt him soon." 

"That may be for the best. You're sure Sirius Black is innocent?" 

"Yes" came the reply from both Severus and myself. 

The students started pouring in and I quickly spotted the twins Severus was talking about. I let him see through my eyes, another thing the potion did, and he said yes. I smiled and changed ones body to be green, the other silver, the green one had silver hair and the silver one had green hair. They both noticed this and looked horrified. 

"Slytherins!" They said together. 

Professor McGonagall was scolding me through the mental link and Severus was laughing. This was going to be a interesting year. 


	8. Starting Life in 1990

**Starting Life in 1990**

I followed the other first years through the doors of the Great Hall. I was not very happy with having to be sorted. Though on the outside, Professor McGonagall and Severus looked stern, inside they were picking on me because I was pouting about having to be sorted. I was happy with Gryffindor or Slytherin. Why couldn't they just place me there. The Weasley twins were trying to figure out who pranked them and how to change themselves back to normal. 

"Change them back Miss Links." Professor McGonagall demanded. 

"I can't. They will change back in 24 hours." 

"Severus stop your laughing! This is your fault." 

"How's it my fault? All I said was they were mini Marauders." 

"You knew she would take that as a challenge!" 

This is all I heard during the sorting hats song. I figured I would one day get to hear the old hat sing. When Professor McGonagall finally called my name I was almost in fits of laughter at her and Severus arguing over which house I would be better in. Severus wanted me in Slytherin, Professor McGonagall wanted me in Gryffindor again. I walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head and they both stopped arguing to hear what the hat had to say. 

"Oh a time traveler. I see you have already attended this school as a Gryffindor, though I was not the one to sort you." The hat said. 

"Just place me in Slytherin please. I'd do better there." I told the hat, I could feel Professor McGonagall mentally scrowl at me and Severus smile. 

"Slytherin would do you well. As would Gryffindor. You would also do well in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Where to put you?" 

"Slytherin." Severus and I said as Professor McGonagall said, "Gryffindor." 

"I will be the one to decide. This is not a easy choice. Though Slytherin would fit most of your traits, Gryffindor fits your strongest traits. Your mind is wiser then your years, and your loyalty is almost unheard of. You would do nicely in any of these houses. I'll have to sort you another way." 

I felt the hat look through my mind. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I saw me pranking the Weasley twins come up front to my mind. Severus chuckled and I could feel Professor McGonagall mentally scrowl again. After what seemed like forever, the hat finally spoke. 

"You've joined school to gain at least one thing from your childhood, this would be better for you in Gryffindor. I wish you the best of luck on your travels." "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted aloud. I scowled. I wanted to be in Slytherin. 

Professor McGonagall had a smug vibe about her and Severus looked grumpy. I laughed. "Slytherin and Gryffindor will always be rivals." 

"Yes!" Was the reply I got from both Professors. I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to the Weasley twins. 

"Awe look Fred," the twin closest to me said. 

"It's a cute little firstie." The other twin said. 

This caused both Severus and Professor McGonagall to laugh through the mental link. I gave them credit, not once did their facal expression change. I scowled at the boys. They wanted to see a cute little firstie? Time to work my magic. Under the table I used my wand to change their appearance again. Now, not only were they Slytherin colors, but they looked about seven. 

"Miss Links!" 

"Changed them to look the age they act. Good job Amy." 

"Awe look how cute you look!" A female with long blonde hair, sitting across from the twins, cooed. 

"How in the world.." Said the twin sitting next to me. 

"Did this happen?" Finished the other twin. 

"You two keep getting pranked. I wish I knew who was doing it." A black boy with dreds, sitting beside the other twin laughed. 

"Us too." The twins said. I allowed a smile to come to my face. 

"So you boys like to prank do you?" I asked. 

"What would you" 

"Know about pranking." 

"Oh, a little." I said, still smiling. 

"Are you going to tell them it's you pranking them?" Severus asked. 

"Nope. I'm going to prank them until they figure it out." 

"What am I going to do with you." Professor McGonagall said, mentally shaking her head. 

"The fun of having at least one Marauder in the school." I said. 

This of course, made me miss my fellow Marauders. The twins were discussing joining the Quidditch team when Shy walked in. She walked up to me, making a few people gasp. I petted her head. Run I heard in my head. Severus and Professor McGonagall both looked at me. 

"Shy wants to go running. Severus, have you ever completed your animagus form?" 

"That was Shy?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Yes I have Amy, I think you will enjoy it." 

"What is it?" 

"You will see when we go running." 

I could feel Severus smile. Then both Professors looked at Professor Dumbledore and I heard, "Albus wants to know where your beginning of the year prank is at. He's waiting on it before dismissing everyone." From Professor McGonagall. 

"Has he forgotten the other Marauders are not here with me?" 

"He thinks you're talking with Misters Weasley about pulling one." 

"I have nothing planned. Give me a moment." I looked over at the twins. 

"I need help with a little something." I stated. 

"What can..."Said the one I now knew as Fred Weasley. 

"We do for you..." Said the one I now knew as George Weasley. 

"Little firsty." They said together. 

I scowled at them but decided I needed their help. "First off I need you to look your age again." I pulled out my wand and made them look 12 again. "Secondly, so you two know how to dance?" 

"Yes" They said, looking at me in shock. I smiled. 

"Good, I'm go to teach you a fun muggle dance real fast. Professor Dumbledore is taking to long to dismiss us, time for some entertainment." I said and started showing them how to do the Macarena. The black boy, who's name I learned was Lee, started practicing the dance moves under the table as well. 

"Miss Links, why can I not hear what you are planning?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"I've blocked you from hearing what I hear." 

"Amy, you're a wolf, how come we did hear everyone around you?" 

"Because I have only been focusing on what's being said close to me. Do you know how madding it is to hear everyone." 

It did not take long for the twins and their friend Lee Jordan to learn the dance. I smiled at them, "Now, are you ready to do that in front of the whole school?" 

"What's the plan?" Fred asked. I could tell they no longer saw me as a cute firstie. 

"Follow my lead, if you're big enough pranksters to do it." I said smiling and waved my wand making fireworks go off around all the house tables. I had Slytherin colors go off over the Gryffindor table, Gryffindor colors of the Slytherin table, Hufflepuff colors over the Ravenclaw table and Ravenclaw colors over the Hufflepuff table. I saw the twins eyes light up. I then stood on top of the Gryffindor table, followed by the twins and Lee. I cut the lights so the only light was from the fireworks and started up the music for the Macarena. We all four started dancing, causing many first years ooo and awww and many of the older years cheer. The only ones not cheering were the Slytherins and teachers. 

"Miss Links! What do you think you are doing!" Professor McGonagall yelled in my head. 

"Dancing Professor." I sent back and Severus chuckled. 

"I must say, I am enjoying this." 

This caused me to blush and him to laugh again. Though what others seen were him and Professor McGonagall walking towards us. I smiled even bigger. I was hoping he would be one of the teacher's to try and stop us. When they both got to our table, we stopped dancing. 

"Surly you plan to give these four detention." Severus drawled out, looking disgusted. "There is a potion storage room that really needs to be cleaned." 

"Detention seems just the thing needed here. I also have some cleaning that needs to be done. I say a weeks worth detention for the four of you." Professor McGonagall said. 

This of course, made me laugh through the mental link "Man, wasn't that just said to me back in 1973?" 

"Yes but we didn't have to serve that detention." Severus said. 

"Yes, but I haven't lived that yet." 

I noticed the twins and Jordan looked terrified of Severus, this caused me to smile wider. I winked at Severus. "Professor, things were pretty boring and some looked like they were falling asleep. We just wanted to liven things up a bit." 

"Get off the table and follow me." Severus said, and started walking out. 

I jumped down, the others following. I winked at Professor McGonagall. Shy followed us as well. Severus lead us the usual way down the Houses United. I hoped he wasn't taking us there, I didn't know these boys well enough to share my secret with them. Thankfully, we walked right past it and to Professor Slughorns old office. Once inside, Severus sat down at the desk and looked at us. 

"Miss Links, you are new to this school, we do not stand on top of tables and dance for entertainment." 

"Way to make me sound like a whore Professor Severus." I said, rolling my eyes. The three boys looked at me in shock. 

"I call it the way I see it Miss. Links and that is Professor Snape!" Severus said, slamming his fist down on the desk. This made the others jump, I didn't even flinch. 

"So the fireworks were okay?" I asked. 

"Miss Links! What is it that you do not understand about how close you are to becoming expelled." Severus stated through clinched teeth. 

"What is it, Professor Severus, that you do not understand about you looking so incredibly sexy when you are angry." I stated. 

Professor McGonagall was laughing through the mental link. Severus was smiling inside. "This will be a interesting year." 

"Yes it will. I can flirt with you all I want and all you can do is stand there looking sexy. I kind of want to lean over and just kiss you." 

So that's what I did, making Severus throw me off him and the boys mouths to drop open. "Get out! All of you!" 

The boys ran out, I stayed. I was laughing so hard, I still hadn't made it off the floor. Professor McGonagall was scolding me and Severus looked highly amused. "Professor, I highly recommend ending the potion. In case you've forgotten, wave your wand around your head and says, 'dismissed.'" 

I felt Professor McGonagall leave and I finally got off the floor from where Severus and thrown me off him and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me. "I have a feeling I will be taking a lot of points from Gryffindor this year." 

"I'll find a way to earn them all back. I'm going to enjoy flirting with you all year." I stated and kissed him on the cheek before moving to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. 

"I have to go speak with my Slytherins before we can go for our run with Shy." Severus stated. 

"No worries, I should probably let the boys know you haven't killed me. I'm just thankful we run through the forest with Shy. Wouldn't do at all to have students watching us train together. I'll have to figure something out for that." 

"I don't understand why students are so scared I'll kill them." Severus said, shaking his head. 

"You can come off pretty scary when you want. I think you enjoy making them fear you." I said smiling at him, he returned the smile. 

"That I do." 

"You go take care of your Slytherins, I'll go let the boys celebrate me not dying. Meet us in the forest in a hour?" 

"Make it two." 

I nodded and kissed him before making my way to Gryffindor Tower. I wondered how bruised my body would be by the end of the year. I already knew i would kiss him publicly just for the reaction. I also wondered how closely the twins and their friend would be watching me. They realized by now I was more then a normal first year, would they notice I never stay in Gryffindor rooms? The Fat lady looked at me oddly when I approached. 

"I swear I remember you from the 70s." 

"Yes ma'am. I just finished fourth year there. This is the time I actually belong in." 

"Time travel, you better be careful with that." 

"I will, I was in Professor Severus's office just now and didn't catch the password, may I enter?" 

"Just this once Miss Links." 

I took a bow, "Thank you my beautiful lady." 

She giggled and let me in. I knew how to handle her from spending so much time with the Marauders. The twins and Lee looked shocked to see me. I laughed at their expressions. They surrounded me in a hug. This made me uncomfortable, but I hid this fact. I would have to get use to it with these three like I did with my friends in the past. I shook my head at their childishness. 

"A professor can't actually kill us and I'd laugh at anyone that tried killing me anyway." 

"Yes, tell us," stated Fred, 

"How does a little firstie," continued George, 

"Know such spell work?" They finished. 

"Clearly I'm not your avrage firstie." I said, not wanting to tell them more just yet. The Gryffindor entrance opened before they could say anything else and Jessie walked in. 

"Amy! Glad I found you, I have wonderful news!" Jessie was jumping up and down in excitement. 

"You finally found a man?" I asked. 

"Well, no, though I do have my eye on that friend of yours with the black hair. What's his name again?" 

"Nows not the time to talk about him. So what's got you so excited?" I asked. 

"I'm going to be a student with you this year!" 

"How have you possibly managed that one?" I asked, shaking my head at her excitement. 

"I'll have to use glamors of couse, to make myself look the right age. You're great at glamors though so I'm not worried. Professor Dumbledore agreed that two trained soldiers looking after students would be better then one. I have it cleared with Major Simms. This is our new job." 

"You are wonderful at keeping a secret." I stated sarcastically, looking at the twins and Lee. 

"What do we need watching for?" Fred asked. 

"Yeah? This is the best school in the world. We are safe here." George said. 

"It's not you I'm looking after and yes you are safe here, I'm here to watch a boy that starts school next year. That's all you need to know. Don't ask questions about it and we won't lie to you." I said and they dropped the subject. 

"So how old are you?" Lee asked. 

"I'm 15, no 14." I said. Damn time travel had me confused. I fixed Jessie to look eleven, this left the boys looking on in shock. About that time Shy started whining and I looked at the time. "I need to take Shy out. Jessie, you know where to find me later on. Goodnight boys." 

I walked out to the forest and saw Severus waiting on me. I smiled at him. He kissed me and asked, "What took you so long?" 

"Oh a little surpise ran into me. You'll find out after our run I'm sure. So what's your animagus form?" 

Severus smiled, looked at Shy who was running around us and transformed into a beautiful black wolf. I smiled. He wasn't nearly as big as me but he was bigger then Shy. Thus showed me more then anything that Severus and I were meant to be together. We were very much alike. I transformed and off we ran. We played and chanced each other for a good two hours. Staying in our wolf forms we made our way to Houses United. 

Chris, Sherry and Jessie were sitting on the couch playing a card game. Severus and I transformed back and I walked over and sat on the opposite couch, followed by Severus. "Did you tell him the great news?" Jessie asked. 

"Why does she look eleven?" Severus asked. 

"She's a fellow Gryffindor first year now." I said, smiling at her. Severus groaned, "It's going to be a long year." 

Soon, Severus and I went to his chambers for bed. He cuddled me close to him like he was scared to let go. I didn't mind it at all. It didn't take me long to fall asleep that night. After that first day, Hogwarts went about the same as it did with Severus. Breakfast was eating with Severus, Jessie, Chris and Sharry. Between classes I would talk to Fred and George Weasley. During lunch we would play pranks or plan them, after classes I would go to Houses United where Jessie and I would do homework and then Severus and I would make potions or read. Night time we trained in the Forbidden Forest. I liked training there better than the Quidditch feild because there were more obstacles. After training Severus and I would retire for the night. Of course I had my Wednesday tea with Professor McGonagall. 

The main difference with this time then in the other time was weekends. On Saturday Severus and I would go to our newly bought home with the remaining Marauders. We would check up on Harry and invite him over to hang out. This was not a easy thing to do however. That first Saturday, I saw Harry working in the yard and I stopped. Severus was watching from a distance. I changed my looks to someone much older with short red hair. 

"Brat, I would like to speak to your parents right away." I said, sounding disgusted. 

"I have no parents." Harry said, looking sad. This broke my heart. 

"You filthy boy, someone must care for you." I said, sounding displeased. Before Harry could respond, Patunia walked outside. 

"Boy! You better not be bothering this lovely lady." She screeched. 

"Are you his guardian?" I asked her. 

"Yes ma'am I happen to be his aunt. The boy is a bit off, please forgive any rudeness he might have shown." 

"I shall forgive him for now. I recently moved in down the road and I am much to old to be doing outdoor work. I was wondering if I could use the boy every Saturday to do my yard work. I'll need him over before the sun is up and he will not return until sundown." 

"What is in this for me? I use him on weekends for my yard work." 

"Ten pounds a week." I said clearly. "Though for that he must come over two days out of the week after school to do some inside chores." 

"You have yourself a deal. Get up boy and follow this nice lady." Patunia screeched at Harry. 

I handed her the 10 pounds and took Harry's arm and drug him with me roughly. Once out of sight of Patunia, I softened my grip and Severus joined me. He was smiling. "Well done Amy." 

Harry looked at us shocked. I took the glamors off and wrapped him in a hug. "So, two nights out of the week you will spend here with Remus and Sirius. Severus and I can only be here on weekends." 

"She'll know if I'm not working. She'll be able to tell by how I look." 

"You forget Harry, we have magic." I said and I opened the door to our home and showed Harry inside. Remus and Sirius jumped up and hugged him when they saw him. 

"How did you do it? Moony has been trying to talk to that woman all week and had no success." Sirius said amazed. 

"She pretended to be a grouchy old lady looking for someone to do house and yard work." Harry said, smiling proudly at me. 

"I have to pay 10 pounds a week for his services. This is going to be fun." I said and I pulled Harry upstairs to his room. 

"We don't actually know what you like, but this is your room. You may decorate it however you like. Oh and we will have to go shopping for clothes to wear while you're with us." I said and Harry's eyes grew big. 

"I get my own room?" He asked amazed. 

"Well of course you do! You're not sleeping with me and Severus, that would be weird." I said making Sirius and Remus laugh. 

"I've never had my own bedroom before." Harry said, smiling in excitement. 

"Where do you sleep at home?" Severus asked. 

"In the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said, not realizing what he'd said till it was to late. 

We were all on our way out the door to hex the Dursleys. How dare they! Harry beat us to the door. "Please dont. They're not worth it." 

This stopped all of us. The boy had a heart of gold. "Let's go shopping." I said making my hairbrush a portkey and taking us to America. 

Harry ended up making his room batman themed. He said Severus kind of reminded him of batman. This caused me to laugh, Sirius to pout, Severus to huff in annoyance, and Remus to turn red trying to hold in his laughter. To stop Sirius from pouting, Harry got a stuffed animal that was a black dog to place on his bed. I, being the devilish girl I can be, bought me Harry and Severus matching batman outfits. 

Saying goodbye to Harry was not a easy thing to do. I didn't want him going back to them awful people he called family. After Harry went home, we all sat around to discuss what was next. "Can't I just go back in time to the summer after fourth year and get her to do the blood relationship thing. That way I can adopt him now. I don't think I can wait two years." 

"Don't you mean one year?" Sirius asked. 

"One year for you Padfoot, you forget, she's traveling back in time to do 5th year after she's done with her first year." Remus stated. 

"That's the most confusing line I've ever heard." Sirius said, causing us to roll our eyes at him. 

"I sure hope Harry picks up our smarts." I said and Severus nodded in agreement. I had already read some of the books we had given him and seemed to really enjoy them. 

"I have an idea I would like to run by you three." Severus said, looking at where he knew my time turner to be. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I was thinking, the boy has nothing of his parents. Maybe, if you are willing, after Lily and James have Harry, you could show up and ask to borrow all of Lilys Charm and Potion books and all of James's Transfiguration and DADA books. You could give them to him at the start of each school year." 

"Books! He deserves more then that." Sirius said. 

"I like that idea. Will you Amy?" Remus asked. 

"I will. I love that idea. Sirius you are right as well. As much as I hate to do it, what do you think of me stealing an important piece of jewelry from Lily and James's pocket watch?" I asked. 

We sat in silence for a while before Sirius smiled and shook his head, "So that's where it went? Do you know how long James made us search his house for that watch and necklace? My god woman, you're the reason he drove us crazy for a month." 

"He went on a frenzy determined to find them." Remus said, laughing at the memory. 

I smiled, "Looks like that's a yes. Very happy to hear I can drive you crazy without even being there." 

Severus shook his head at me. We stayed the night there. The next morning I made breakfast for everyone and after breakfast we made our way back to Hogwarts. Severus decided to patrol as soon as we arrived so I went to Houses United and waited two hours before coming out of the room. I made my way to lunch to spend Sunday with the twins. 

This was my life for the next few months. 


	9. Christmas 1990

**Christmas 1990**

December seemed to come pretty fast. I had become close friends with the Weasley twins, along with Jessie. Professor McGonagall called us the new Marauders. I tried to explain that I am an original Marauder so couldn't be a new one. She just shook her head at me. I was happy to see the Marauders Map was still a go. The twins found it in Flichs office during detention one day. 

I was even more excited to see it complete. It even had Houses United on it. Because of this though, I had to do my own magic and take that room off for now. I couldn't have the twins seeing I was there a lot with Severus. Harry had also grown very close to us all. He looked forward to the days we had him as much as we did. Severus and I had already started him out on learning small charms and potions. He had to use one of our wands to do the charms and did very well to be using a wand that did not pick him. Mine worked best for him. Professor McGonagall really wanted to meet Harry, but so far we had not figured out a way to do this. 

She refused to take away mine and Severus's weekend and two teachers couldn't leave for the day without arising suspicion. She also couldn't leave during the week, Tuesday and Thursdays,  to see him. I figured a way to get it so she could see him, but it would be tricky. It took me one week to get Professor Dumbledore to agree to let me set everything up. I didn't tell anyone my plans. The weekend before Christmas holiday started, I picked Harry up before the crack of dawn and paid the Dursleys extra saying I had more work to be done and he would need to stay over night. They were happy to have extra money and to he rid of Harry. I told Sirius and Remus to meet me in Houses United around 7am. Severus was still sleeping when I left Hogwarts. I put a blind fold over Harry and took him to Hogwarts. I lead him to Houses United under a disillusionment charm. Once inside the room I let the blind fold come off. Harry gasped. 

The room was decorated in red and green. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner with loads of gifts under them. I had already gotten the gifts from Sirius and Remus and brought them here. Severus and my gifts were also under the tree. I smiled at the excitement in Harry's eyes. 

"No one knows you are here. The Dursleys won't let us get you for Christmas. They said they need you there that day. Everyone was upset they wouldn't see you for Christmas. Seeing as this is our last weekend with you, I thought I would surpise them and you. Sit and eat breakfast. The others will be here soon." 

Harry sat and started eating. He constantly looked around the room in amazement. I couldn't help but smile. I was shocked Severus had yet to come in, he was normally a pretty early riser. Sirius and Remus were the first to arrive. The excitement on their faces also pleased me to no end. Chris and Sherry showed up shortly after and introduced themselves to Harry. They also bought him gifts, though this was their first time meeting him. Professor McGonagall had the best reaction of all. She walked in and her jaw dropped. 

"Oh my! He looks just like James, except he has Lilys eyes." She whispered and pulled Harry into a hug. 

"Harry, this is Professor McGonagall,  head of Gryffindor. She teaches transfiguration." I said, unable to stop smiling, yet worried about Severus and Jessie who had yet to show up. 

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Harry said, smiling at her. Five minutes later, the door opened again and in walked Jessie and Severus. I ran and gave him a hug and kiss, not noticing he left the door open. Leaving the door open was a big no no. As long as it was open, others could see it and come in, closed, only those who's magic the room knew were allowed in. 

"Sorry it took so long to get here. We had some trouble with the terrible 2s." Severus said kissing me. 

"Fred and George are not that bad. James and Sirius were worse." I said, then pointed to Harry. 

Severus's eyes widened in shock and he smiled at Harry and hugged him. "Good to see you Harry." 

"Good to see you sir." Harry replied and went back to listening to Professor McGonagall explain transfiguration to him. 

"We can't have him for Christmas so I thought we would make our Christmas a little early." I said, hugging Severus close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. 

"I love you Amy." 

"I love you Severus." 

About that time I heard two familiar voices say, "What the bloody hell is going on here." 

Everyone stopped and looked at the door. There were Fred and George Weasley, mouths open in shock. I rolled my eyes. "Who forgot to shut the door?" 

"I didn't forget, I left it open for them. I think they may have been scared to follow me in though." Severus said. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"They are your friends Amy. They deserve to know the truth about us and how we came to be. I thought I would surpise you." Severus said and I kissed him on the lips making Sirius pretend the gag and the twins turn a ugly shade of green. 

"I think," George said. 

"I'm going to be sick." Fred said. 

I rolled my eyes and pulled them inside the door and took my glamors off. Thir mouths fell open in shock. I pulled them to a seat and made them sit down. Harry and the others gather around us. I noticed Jessie had taken off her glamors and was sitting very close to Sirius. I smiled at them making them both blush. "I guess I have some explaining to do, but first,  Silky!" I called and a small house elf dressed in a black shirt came to me. 

"Silky, could you please retrieve Fred and George Christmas from me? They have joined our early Christmas." 

"Yes Amy. Silky will get the weasels christmas." And the elf vanished again. 

"Silky comes here also?" Harry asked. 

"Silky has been my house elf for years Harry. She goes where she is called. She will also answer to you if you call her. She's grown as attached to you as we have." I said smiling. So had Shy, who was currently sitting at Harry's feet. 

"Care to explain," Fred started. 

"How you are with," George continued. 

"Our most hated teacher." They finished. 

"It really shouldn't come off as that big of a shock. How often has she lost Gryffindor points or landed in detention from flirting with him?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"I always give the points back." Severus said, pouting. This made Professor McGonagall laugh. 

"I know you do, now if we could just get Amy to behave." Professor McGonagall said shaking her head. 

"I happen to enjoy flirting with Severus and the detentions are even better." I smiled a very evil smile making Sirius gag. 

"She likes to time travel. She spends 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th year at the same time as I do." Severus told the twins. 

"I've already spent 4th year with them. That's when Severus and I fell in love." I said, smiling at the memories. 

"That was also one of the best years the Marauders ever had." Sirius said. 

"The Marauders? You know the Marauders?" The twins asked, eyes wide. 

"Even better, I am a Marauder." I said and I honestly thought the twins were going to faint. 

"Which one are you?" Fred asked. 

"Shadow." Sirius said. 

"No Padfoot, you can never be as amazingly awesome as Shadow." I said, smiling at the twins. 

"I think Moony was the best of the lot." Remus said, showing a lopsided smile. 

"Oh no! I was the best!" I said, grinning a fairly evil grin. 

"I was!" Sirius cried, standing up and pulling out his wand. 

Remus and I did the same. Harry, Severus and Professor McGonagall moved out of the way, Chris and Sharry took their lead. Jessie pulled her own wand out. "I'm even better then the Marauders." 

That was it. Spells were flying everywhere. It was a all out prank war that the twins soon joined. 30 minutes later, the door opened and in stepped a very unsuspecting Professor Dumbledore, who was hit by a spell George sent, turning his beard bright green. Everyone stopped. I was currently blue and orange, Fred was Pink and George was purple. Sirius and Jessie were black with pink and yellow pokadots on them. Remus was a burgundy color with bright neon blue hair. 

"Looks like I'm missing quite the party. Miss Links, care to explain how Sirius Black, a man I know to be in Azkaban, is currently in my school." 

"We've never really been good at following rules, now have we?" I asked, one eyebrow raised, something Severus had taught me. 

"That you have not." Professor Dumbledore said, with that irritating twinkle in his eyes. 

"To clear things up, no one will notice he's no longer in Azkaban. I'm going to find Peter and clear his name." I stated, making it clear he was not to touch Sirius. 

"I do hope you are right dear child. For Harry's sake and your own." Professor Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry and walking back out. 

"Who was that?" Harry asked. 

"That was Professor Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of this school. He's is a very powerful wizard. Not sure how I feel about him yet." I explained. 

Severus changed us all back to our right colors and said, "Shall we let Harry open his gifts now?" 

This caused everyone to get excited. "Brilliant idea!" Sirius exclamed. 

We all sat on the floor around the Christmas tree. "I've had Silky bring everyone attendings gift. Silky, join us dear." Silky appeared and sat beside me. 

"Harry, would you like to hand out the gifts?" Remus asked. 

Harry's eyes widened again and he nodded his head. He started handing out gifts to everyone. No one unwrapped their gifts until each person had their gifts. Harry had the biggest pile, surpising him. "There is more for you pup, but some would not fit under the tree." Sirius told him. 

"There are more gifts, but I don't see anyone by these names here." Harry said, pointing to the seven wrapped gifts left. 

"Give those to the Weasley twins. They have told me all about their family so I got each member of their family a small gift." I said and Harry did as I asked. 

"Thank you Amy." Fred said. 

"You didn't have to do that." George said. 

"I know, I like buying stuff though." This caused a few people to laugh. 

"Ok, let's open our gifts." Sirius said. 

Fred, George and Harry tore into their gifts. I smiled, I enjoyed seeing him so happy. Sirius got him a racing broom. I refused to let him buy the new brand until Harry learned to fly so it was only a cleanswip. Harry loved it. Remus got him some more books on DADA,  something we learned Harry enjoyed reading. Severus and I got him a gift together,  we got him a potions kit, with ingredients and a book. His eyes lit up at every gift. The last gift for Harry was marked from Mom and Dad. Harry looked questionly at us. 

"Go on, open it." Sirius said, extremely excited. 

Harry opened the box and pulled out two stuff animals. One was a mighty stag, the other, a very beautiful doe with a lily flower on her head. Harry looked at the gifts a bit confused. "Names could turn into a Stag. His patronus was also a stag." I said. 

"Lily never mastered becoming an animagus, however her patronus was a doe. James always called her Lily Flower. We called James, Prongs." Sirius said, his eyes watering up. 

"We know you're a bit big for stuff animals, but we couldn't resist these. Now you can always have something in resemblance to your parents with you." Remus said. 

"We have charmed them so only magical people can see them, so you can have them at the Dursleys." Severus said. 

Harry's eyes teared up, he hugged the stag and doe close to him and mumbled thank you. Professor McGonagall and Sherry had to wipe tears away from their faces as well. I smiled, we done good. Sirius looked over at me and smiled as well. Remus and Severus were also smiling. Fred and George were unsure how to react to this so they stayed silent. 

I then handed Silky her gift from my pocket. It was a small bracelet. Silky enjoyed shiny things. Her eyes lit up and she hugged me, thanking me for the bracelet. I hugged her back, she was, afterall, a very loyal house-elf.  I looked over at the twins. 

"Weasleys, we must discuss something of high importants. First off, and most importantly, you have not met Harry Potter. Do you understand?" I asked. 

"Why not?" Fred asked. 

"Harry lives in the muggle world. Just think about how many wizards and witches would be trying to find him if they knew where he was. This must be a secret." Severus said, giving them his famous Slytherin glare. The twins gulped. 

"Yes sir." They said. 

"Also, you can not sat anything about Severus and I being together. I'm sure that one needs no explanation." I said. 

"Yeah, we understand that one." Fred stated. 

"You must also remember to never say anything about Amy time traveling. That is against the law." Severus stated. 

"Yes sir." They both said. 

"You're more then welcome to come to this room anytime you want. I'm sure you realize no one can come in but a select few. Your magic has already been registered by the room. It will allow you to enter but you must not be seen by others." I said. 

"Why isn't this room on the Marauders Map?" George asked. 

"It is." Sirius said. 

"No its not. When I saw the twins had the map, I hid this room. I couldn't let them see Severus and I being together so much." I said, smiling. I took the map from the boys and added Houses United back to it. 

"How come this room his called Houses United?" Fred asked. 

"Because we had three Gryffindors, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, hanging out and sleeping in this room for many months." I said. 

"Try years. It was actually Lilys idea to name the room. My only guess is that Hogwarts liked it." Severus stated, looking over the map. 

"So, we have the remainder of the day and night with Harry. What should we do?" I asked. 

"Can we take him to your home in America and let him fly?" Sirius asked. Harry and Sirius gave me puppy dog eyes. 

"I don't see why not." I said, smiling at the idea. 

"Can we come?" The twins asked. 

"Of course you can." Jessie said, pulling their brooms out from a corner. "I took these as a just in case." 

The twins faces lit up. I blind folded Harry and placed the right charms on him and we made our way out of the school. Once to the school gates I helped Harry grab hold of the port key and we all landed at my house. Sirius, Harry, Jessie and the twins ran off to the backyard to fly. Severus, Remus and I took seats in the backyard to watch. Chris joined the air with the others and Sharry sat with us.  

Most of the day was spent flying. I made homemade burgers and fries for supper and we all sat around talking and joking till late in the night. The next morning, I had to return Harry to his aunt and uncles. He was only able to take the books, which I shrunk and placed in his pockets, and Prongs and Lily Flower, to his aunt and uncles. I told him to go back to my house with Sirius and Remus whenever they would let him. 

Severus and I returned to Hogwarts and were lounging in Houses United. Like in the past, I was sitting on the couch with Severus's head in my lap. In one hand I had a book, reading it, the other hand was playing with Severus's hair. He had a book, reading it as well. This is how Professor McGonagall found us a few hours later. 

"You two are doing wonderfully with Harry." 

"We will be doing better when I make Lily a blood relative of mine and can adopt him."  I stated. 

Professor McGonagall strolled across the room and took a seat on the couch across from us. I sat my book down and Severus sat up, placing his book to the side. "How are you planning to go about that?" 

"After I return from 5th year, I'm going to go to fill out the paper work needed. I'll say I'm finally on my feet enough to care for Harry. I have a house in England now and it's furnished. I'll make Sirius and Remus move to my house in America while the adoption process is going on. Hopefully, since I graduate in 1976, they will allow it." 

"How will you explain being in Hogwarts as a student now?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"I'll tell them I'm doing research on how much the schools changed in the years gone and making sure everything is up to date." I said and Severus smiled at me. 

"You know, if the wizarding world sees you in this light, it will not be against the law for us to be together outside of the school." 

"See, making myself 20 years older works out all around." I said kissing him on the cheek. 

"I do agree, it is a wonderful plan." Professor McGonagall said smiling at us. 

"You will still have to pretend to hate me and Harry in school Severus. We all know the Dark Lord will return. He needs to think you make school hell for Harry and his friends." 

"We will have to explain this to Harry of course." Professor McGonagall said. 

"I'll explain everything to him once I adopt him." I stated. 

I knew things were not going to be easy, but it would be worth it in the end. We all sat in comfortable silence for a while, each lost in our own thoughts. Professor McGonagall broke the silence,  "I must say, I'm very proud of you Severus. You are getting along with Mr. Black and Mr . Lupin quite well." 

"We have to put our differences aside for Harry. We have come to a silent agreement to put the past in the past and leave it there." Severus said and I smiled. 

"Looks like we have many interesting days ahead of us." Professor McGonagall stated and walked out of the room. 

"Thank you Amy." Severus said, kissing me lightly on the lips. 

"For what?" 

"For everything." Severus said and kissed me again. 

I agreed, it was going to be a very good adventure from here on out. 


	10. Finishing the School Term

**Finishing The School Term**

School seemed to fly by. Classes were way to easy for me, therfore I spent most of class coming up with pranks for the twins and I to pull. Jessie did the same, we were all officially the Mini Marauders. After doing homework,  Severus and I stayed busy grading his papers or making potions for the school, hospitals and we had tons of orders for the Brain Potion. Loads of families were being reunited with loved ones who suffered brain trama. We split the money from that one with Harry and the Longbottoms. 

I used Harry's share to start him up a personal savings. This would be his money to spend as he pleased. Once he started school, he would start helping make the potions. Severus agreed with this idea, he liked that Harry would have all kinds of spending money, and that he would be working for it. Remus had already begun teaching Harry about wizarding money. Sirius and Harry practiced on his broom every weekend, though the boy needed no help, he was a excillent flyer. 

On Sundays, I would make a report to my boss, along with Jessie and Chris. He was viewing this as a way to build our relationship with England. Nothing interesting really happened and boredom was getting the best of me. Severus seemed to notice this so the last week of the term, he dragged us all to some surpise he was planning. Sirius, Harry, Remus, Jessie, the Weasley twins and I met with him at my house in America. 

From there we got in a car and Severus drove us for what seemed like forever. He said he learned to drive so I wouldn't have to be the designated driver in the muggle world all the time. I kissed him for this. It didn't take me long to figure out where we were going. He was taking us to Six Flags of Georgia. I was super excited. When we pulled up, the twins looked around in confusion. 

"Oh! You are going to love this!" Jessie cried, jumping out of the van. 

"Wow! I've never been to an amusement park before." Harry said in awe. 

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Thank you Severus!" I said hugging and kissing him. 

"I still can't get use to that." Fred stated looking sick. 

"I can't either." Sirius and George said, both looking disgusted. 

I sent a small stinging hex to both of them. The day at the amusement park was just what I needed. Once the twins realized what it was, they grew excited. We all road every ride we could, ate hot dogs and chips, drank water and soda. It was a all around good day. The sun had gone down hours ago before we made it back to my home in England. I sent Harry home and told Sirius and Remus goodnight and the rest of us made our way back to the school. Severus and I made it to his room and showered together, then got in to bed. 

"How long will you be gone from this time?" Severus asked. 

"Unless I decide to make trips to the future, I should only be gone a hour." I said. 

"Damn." Severus said. I looked at him questionly. "You and Lily get into a huge fight shortly after you get there, you come back to this time." 

"Then you'll still see me a hour after I leave. Then once I get over it and go back, an hour after whatever time I leave." I kissed him. 

"The next few years are not going to be easy ones." Severus said. I knew he was talking about past years. 

"Nothing in life is easy. It wouldn't be life if it was." 

"You and I are going to get in a fight as well." 

"Awe! Our first fight. I'm excited." I stayed making him roll his eyes. 

"It's a pretty bad one, I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again." Severus said, he looked sad, I kissed him again. 

"My dear Severus,  nothing in this world could make me give up on us. I already know we are going to go through tough times. We are going to be in a war, war does not make things easy. To make things worse, you've lived the first war already, I've yet to do so, but right after I return from that war, the second war will be coming fast." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"I can feel it. There is something very bad coming. It's going to start next year, but will be in full swing in just a few short years." 

"You could be a seer." 

I laughed,  "Chris and Jessie have told me the same thing." 

"You ever been tested?" 

"No, I don't want to be. I just listen to my gut. It's never been wrong. Does Chris make a good teacher?" 

"The best we have, besides Jessie. They pretty much tie." 

"Jessie? A teacher?" 

"6th year." Severus said laughing. 

'' Oh boy! I'm excited about that one." 

When end of term finally came, Severus looked extremely worried. He stood in the shadows watching me as I hugged the twins goodbye. Once all the students but me and Jessie had left, he walked over to me. "Things are about to change for you." 

"Change is going to happen Severus. Do you not want me to return to the past?" I asked, I didn't show it, but he was scaring me. 

"I definitely want you to. I don't think I could make it this far without you. Just know, things are about to get a lot harder. Including our relationship. I don't make things easy." Severus looked sad. I kissed him. 

"If it was easy, it would be boring. I'll be ok. We will be ok. I love you." 

He smiled at me and kissed me long and hard on the lips, "I'll be waiting. I love you." 

We all walked to Professor Dumbledore office and he welcomed us with a smile.  Jessie, Chris, Sherry and I stood around and I took my time turner out. I smiled at Severus as the world spent around us and we were once again standing in front of Professor Dumbledore in the past. 

"Welcome back. The students will be here shortly. Shall we make our way down to the Great Hall? Miss Links fix your glamors back please." 


	11. The Marauders and the Future

**The Marauders and the Future**

Chris, Jessie and Sherry made their way to the Great Hall, I separated from them and went to the doors to await Severus and my friends. Severus was the first one I saw and he ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I laughed and kissed him. "I was only gone three months." 

"Longest three months of my life. So how was I?" He asked, smiling at me. 

"You were wonderful as always. Also, spending time with you in the future is easy to do, seeing as you're my professor and all." 

I smiled as his jaw dropped. "How does that work out?" 

"To the public, I'm some crazed Gryffindor that's obsessed with the Head of Slytherin, and you are the bad ass Head of Slytherin who constantly takes points from everyone but Slytherin. You take the most points from me and you have to act disgusted by my insane flirting. It's fun." 

Severus smiled, shaking his head at me, however before he could say anything I was tackled by four Gryffindor boys. We all landed in a heap on the floor. "AMY!!!!!" Sirius and James were heard the loudest. 

"Can't you four act your age! Get off of Amy! We'd like to see her to." Lily said, scrawling at the Marauders. I laughed, pushing them off me and getting up. I hugged Lily, Frank and Alice before standing beside Severus and taking his hand. 

"It's okay Lily. Getting thrown on the floor is something I'm use to. Though Severus usually throws a cushioning charm up to make the blow a bit softer." 

"Why is Severus throwing you on the floor?" James asked. 

"I didn't say he did the throwing. I just don't recommend kissing the Head of Slytherin in the middle of class." I said making everyone but Severus look disgusted. Severus chuckled. 

"Why would you want to kiss Slughorn?" James asked. 

"That's not something you'd understand yet. My Slytherin head is very very sexy, sometimes I just can't help myself." This made Severus blush and the others look confused. 

"You ever feel like we are missing something?" Frank asked. 

"With Amy? Always." Lily said and we started making our way to the Great Hall. 

"So how's the future?" Frank asked, making sure the Marauders didn't hear. 

"Lovely. Though I was bored out of my mind a good bit of it. I sure hope 5th year is harder then 1st." I said, making Severus and Lily laugh. 

"I don't see how you do it. I'd go crazy if I had to  start over." Lily said. 

"Severus and Alice joining us at the Gryffindor table?" This question, surprisingly came from James who walked over to us. 

"Prongs, is that your way of asking them to join us?" I asked, extremely proud of him. 

"Uh....maybe?" James said, looking unsure. This caused all of us to laugh. 

"I'll be joining you tonight, but I do have my Slytherin friends to catch up with tomorrow." Severus told me. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'll join you guy tonight as well. Professor McGonagall is going to be so shocked." Alice said, holding Frank's hand and smiling. 

"So will everyone else in the Hall. Wait till you see what we have planned." Sirius said, excited. 

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin the surprise Padfoot." 

James and Remus scrawled at him, then all four boys laughed. I shook my head at their antics. "Please tell me they grow up in the future." Severus said as James, Sirius and Peter walked ahead of us. 

"Sorry love, though they are smarter, they still goof off a lot." I said as we took our seats. Professor Dumbledore was smiling at our table. I knew he was happy to see us all still just as close as before. 

The sorting went by quicker in this time. It took me a moment to remember there is a war going on in this time. That could be why there were not as many students. As soon as dessert was finished, the Marauders, including myself,  said the spell to create the bubbles of embarrassment. I smiled to myself and made sure none of them hit me. Severus and Lily followed my lead but the others didn't take notice. James was hit by one and we heard, "Lily always says no to this loser." 

This caused all of us to bust out laughing and James to turn red. The whole Great Hall was in an uproar. Girls and guys alike were beat red with embarrassment. I took Severus's hand and led him out of the chaos. We went right to Houses United. Once safely inside the room, I kissed pushed him against the wall and kissed his lips. We were deep into our kiss when I heard, "My eyes! My eyes!" 

Severus and I pulled apart to see the others looking at us. Frank and Alice were laughing at Sirius, who was covering his eyes. James was a mix between laughing and feeling the same. Lily and Remus rolled their eyes. Peter was watching with a vacant look. He still had a crush on me, I could tell. My current thoughts were not on the crush though, it was on the incredible amount of hate I felt for him. I quickly masked my feelings and smiled at everyone. Only Severus saw this. James and Sirius told me about their summer. Sirius officially lived with James now. They soon left though, followed by Peter who was sulking. Remus stayed. 

"So, did you make any good friends in the future?" Frank asked. 

"Two, they are twins, and pranksters." I said making Severus groan and Remus smile. 

"Severus, it was your suggestion that lead me to befriend them. I must say, their reaction to you and me was perfect." I said, smiling at the memory. 

"You told them about your time travel?" Remus asked. 

"Actually, Severus showed them. I'm glad he did. I was starting to hate hiding it from them. They remind me a lot of Sirius and James." I stated. 

Remus shook his head, "Oh Marlin help us if there's another James and Sirius running around." 

"Maybe I should show you how we met." I said smiling and looked through my bag and pulled out a small bowl. I took my memories and placed them in the bowl. Then used my wand to change Severus's appearance and name in the memory. "Let me warn you, I've changed the appearance and name and voice of one of the teacher's in this memory. You don't need to know who it is yet. But other then that, everything is the same." 

We all entered my memories.  I watched as I smiled at the twins and they smiled, "The boy up there with us is a friend of the twins. He pranks with us sometimes." 

Severus was smiling and whispered,  "I'm the one you changed, ain't I?" 

I nodded yes just as Professor McGonagall and a blurred figure approached us to get us down. Remus and Frank were laughing at how I was handling this telling off.  Severus blushed when he heard me call him sexy. 

"I know the names beeped out for a reason, but could you tell me why he's correcting what you called him?" Lily asked. 

"An example, if you were in his place I would have called you Professor Lily and him correcting me would be you saying, "and it's Professor Evans!" 

They all nodded in understanding. Remus and Frank were bent over laughing when they saw me kiss the Professor and the memory ended with me being thrown into the wall and Severus telling us to get out. 

"You kissed him!" Frank said through his laughter. 

"It felt like the right thing to do." I said and Severus was blushing again. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"How much trouble did you get in to for the kiss?" Remus asked. He looked deep in thought. 

"None for that one. There were a few more through out the year that I had to get detention for." I stated as Jessie walked in. 

"Girl, if it wasn't for..." Jessie stated and I cut her off. 

"They don't know who the Professor is." 

"....that professor always giving us the detentions, we really would have had detention every day of the school term." She corrected herself. 

"So, you back to helping Hagrid out or are you going to be a student in this time as well?" I asked. 

"Nah, I'm tired of classes. We just finished those things. I'm a helper again." Jessie said. 

"I agree. I haven't had summer vacation yet." I stated, realizing for the first time I had forgotten about summer break. 

"No summer break?" Frank asked. 

"I promised futur Severus I would return in a hour my time. So I'll have my summer break after this school year." I stated. 

"Yeah, we literally just finished the last day of school in our time." Jessie said. 

"So, how was everyone's summer?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, followed by the others. I leaned against Severus,  I couldn't believe how much I loved this man. 

Frank and Alice had a laid back summer and spent most of it together. Lily and Severus hung out at a park close to their homes. Remus spent most of his summer at home with his mom, but stayed at James house for about a week 

We all ended up talking till well after midnight. Remus camped out on the couch.  I followed Severus to his and Frank's room and laid down with him. Jessie and Lily slept in the girls part and Alice slept with Frank. Severus held me close to him and kissed me on the head. 

"I've missed you so much Amy." Severus said. 

"Well I'm here now. We have the whole year to spend together." I said, and snuggled closer to him. 

"Lily and I are not as close as we were last year." 

"Why not?" 

She came over to my house about a month ago and found all my Dark Arts books. She wasn't happy about it. She and I got in to an argument over me going to the dark side and how she's a muggle born and I'm supposed to be her best friend." 

"Well, she's kind of right. This dark lord is out to kill people just like her. However, I understand things from your side to." 

I said. 

"He offers great power. I don't know why I want it so much, but I do." Severus said. 

"I promise you, having great power is not everything. I'm a pretty powerful witch, and look at what I've truly been missing in my life. I'm glad I came here. I'm glad I'm going to school. I thought I had everything I would ever need and want until I came here. It was a real eye opener for me." I said. 

"You're going to try and stop me as well?" Severus asked. 

"No, I'm more then just your girlfriend Severus, I'm your best friend. I'm going to let you know it's not a good idea. I actually think it's the worst idea you've ever had. However, I'll still stand by you. I'll probably join you as well." 

"Why would you join me if you know it's the wrong path?" 

"Because I love you. I will always be by your side Severus, wrong or right, I'm right here." I said, and kissed him on the cheek. He held me tighter to him. 

"I don't deserve you Amy." Severus mumbled in a low voice. 

"You're wrong Severus, you deserve so much more then anything I'll ever be." I whispered. 

The next day, Severus ate breakfast with his Slytherin friends. I could tell Lily didn't like him being over there. I smiled when she brought it up. "He is a Slytherin Lily. He's supposed to have friends in his own house." 

"They are evil! They are dragging him down the wrong path!" Lily said, disgusted. 

"Lily, Severus doesn't like the Marauders, and they don't like him, but look at last night. We all got along nicely. We don't have to like each others friends, but we do have to support the friends we have in what they do." 

"He's making a mistake!" Lily pretty much screamed, I knew Severus was listening in now. The Marauders had been watching the whole time. 

"So let him. You have made your own mistakes and I'm sure you will make more." I said, still keeping my voice even. 

"Not like this one." Lily stated, lowering her voice and getting up, I followed her, followed by the Marauders. 

"Some mistakes are bigger then others, but we all learn from them. Severus is going to walk his own path, you have to chose what path you will take, will you stand by him, or leave a good friend behind?" I asked, my anger growing. 

"He's not that good of a friend if he joins the Death Eaters." Lily stated firmly. 

"That doesn't make him a bad friend, that makes him human." I said. 

"How!?" Lily asked. 

"Lily, you know better then anyone how his life has been. He thinks he will find himself in the Dark Arts. Let him." 

"Why can't he find himself with us!" Lily demanded. 

"I don't know, I'm not Severus. He will though, in time. He has to make this mistake Lily." I stated. 

"How can you stand by this! You've spent your whole life fighting against the Dark Arts." Lily screamed. 

We had stopped now, Lily and the Marauders were the only ones around. "No Lily, I've spent half of my life fighting them. The first half I spent being tortured by them and learning them myself. I know better then anyone what he's getting himself in. I know what he needs more then anything right now is support from his best friend." 

"How can you love a guy that's looking to do the same thing to someone that was once done to you." Lily demanded and this sent my temper off. 

"You know Severus would never! You know him better then that! I'm not saying he won't do bad things, but he will stop before it gets that far. He'll realize how wrong he is before that happens." I said, trying to keep my anger in. 

"Let me guess, you know this from the future?" Lily asked, sarcasm in her voice. 

"The future?" Sirius and James asked. We ignored them 

"Not now." Remus said. 

"I wouldn't let Severus tell me details of what happens. Only the basics that the whole wizarding world knows. So no, I don't know how far he goes because of where I'm from. I know because I know Severus." 

"He's changed Amy! He's not the same Severus you met last year." Lily said. 

"And you are not the same Lily I met last year. Go fuck yourself Lily." I said and pulled out my time turner. I needed to get far away from Lily Evans and what better place then the future. I heard someone shout "No!" And felt two sets of arms go around me, but by then it was to late. Once the spinning stopped I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the two behind me. I was face to face with James and Sirius. Severus from this time was standing behind them shaking his head. 

"Longest hour of my life." Severus said, I scrawled at him. 

"Even with your warning of that fight, I was not prepared to run in to such a judgmental Lily." I stated. Sirius and James looked at Severus in shock. 

"So what are you going to do about them two?" Severus asked. 

"They are going to go to Houses United, and stay there." I said and started walking. The other three followed. 

"We are in the future?" James asked, shocked. 

"Duh!" I said, my anger still boiling. Severus took my hand. 

"You know, I was standing behind you. I heard the whole argument." Severus stated. 

"I'm sorry." I said, my anger melting away. Severus in the past really needed me right now if he heard all that. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. Like I said to you earlier today, I really needed you back then." Severus stated. 

I saw Professor McGonagall coming towards us. I panicked for a moment before calling out, "Professor, I have two tag alongs from the past with me." 

She stopped. "Which two?" 

"Take a guess." 

"Black and Potter." 

She paled at my nod and headed in the opposite direction. I took the next turn. "What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked. 

"She thought the Marauders were finally out of school, now she has three of us here." I said, faking a smile. 

We walked in silence for a while. 

"So how is it? Being a teacher?" James asked Severus. 

"I scare the bloody hell out of all the students, even my Slytherins. What do you think?" Severus said with a smirk. 

James and Sirius started laughing. "So what do the students call you behind your back?" Sirius asked. 

"The Bat of the Dungeons." I answered, making Severus scrawl. 

This caused the boys to laugh even more as we walked into Houses United. Professor McGonagall was sitting there waiting. "Looks like you two are having fun." 

"They just learned what the students call Severus behind his back." I said and Professor McGonagall showed us one of her rare smiles. 

"Miss Links, what possessed you to bring these two with you?" 

"I didn't. Lily and I got into a pretty bad argument after breakfast. They were around to hear the whole thing. Once my temper got to the point where I wanted to harm Lily, I came back here to cool off. They jumped on me before I left and landed in this time with me." 

"Yes, I do remember a falling out between you Severus and Lily." Professor McGonagall stated, thinking back. 

"I've put a spell on them so they can not leave me. We will spend the day here in this room and arrive back five minutes after we left." I said. 

"Wise idea." 

"That will make us late for transfiguration." Sirius said. 

"Well, 20 years later, and I know why you were late on the first day." Professor McGonagall said and I laughed. 

"Can I go get the twins? They can keep James and Sirius busy while I spend more time with Severus." 

"I'll go get them for you. First, why did you not come speak to me when you lost your temper with Lily?" 

"Because my only thought was, "I'm going to kill this bitch!" And a tiny voice way back in the back of my mind was saying, "She's your best friend, leave." So I left." 

"Amy, it's not normal to think that way." Professor McGonagall said. 

"It is for a war trained soldier." I stated. 

This caused silence. Professor McGonagall nodded her head and walked out. That's what I liked most about her, she never pushed things. She accepted them and let me come to her when and if I wanted. Sirius and James, not so much. 

"Do you sill want to kill her?" James asked. 

"No. It was just my temper flaring. Remember during the argument when I said I lived through the dark arts before?" They both nodded, "I went to war and killed many people using my anger towards my kidnapper to do so. You must remember,  up until my first year with you guys, all I have ever really known was war. That was only last year time wise. Two years with time travel." 

"So basically, you get mad, you find a war going on, join it and use that anger to win?" Sirius asked. 

"Something like that. Only I didn't find them, I was sent to them. I get paid to kill people." I said. 

"What are you going to do after you finish school in your time?" James asked. 

"Retire from the military and probably work in the muggle world for a while. I don't know yet." 

"Are you going to stay in America or England?" Sirius asked. 

"Most likely England seeing as Severus works here." I said. 

Severus looked up from a book he had been reading and pulled out my potion. He said the spell to connect him to me and I pulled out a potion doing the same. The boys looked confused. "A potion she invented. I need to speak with her about something this time related." 

"What if we die in the war?" 

"Then we die together." 

"What if I die and you dont?" 

"Severus, I told you and Lily, I will stay by your side. There will not be a moment I'm not with you." 

"What if you are protecting Harry." 

I smiled at Severus,  "Then we will protect him together." 

"So, um, how come we've never heard of this potion?" James asked. 

"Because it's possible for me to think of something from your future and you see it. It's to dangerous to use in your time. Besides, not many people know of it. Only the ones I fight along side and Severus and Professor McGonagall. I haven't even told the twins of it yet." 

"You have to forgive Lily. She's young and innocent." 

"The things we could do with that potion." Sirius said, his eyes glazed over in thought. 

"I know, but I don't have patience for such judgmental people. Remember what I did to the Marauders the first time I met them?" 

Severus chuckled aloud and I smiled. "Padfoot give up, you're not getting the potion any time soon." 

James and Sirius started pouting. At that time the door opened and in walked the Weasley twins. Their mouths dropped open. "Gred! Look!" 

"Three of the Marauders in one room!" 

"We need Moony!" They finished together. 

"And Peter." Sirius and James said. I laughed. 

"Boys, you'll have to do with what you have. You hang around the older ones all the time, what makes this different?" I asked. 

"They are closer to our age." The twins said together. 

"Nice save there." Severus said in my mind. 

"Thanks. That was close. I'd hoped Professor McGonagall talked to them about what was aloud to be said and not aloud to be said." 

I felt another tug to my mind and heard, "Miss Links. I talked to the twins about not letting them know the future. They are only aloud to discuss pranking." I pulled the potion out and whispered the spell to use it with Professor McGonagall. 

"We just had a close call. Can't have them asking about Wormtail." 

"I swear, them boys will be the death of me" Professor McGonagall said. 

This caused me to laugh, "You lived through the Marauders, you can do anything!" 

Severus chuckled and I smiled. "I knew coming here was my best bet. I was going to go to younger Severus, however, that still seemed to close to Lily for my liking." 

"Lady problems?" Fred asked. 

"I have a feeling it's only going to get worse. Mrs. Weasley wasn't upset you two came right back to the school?" 

"No!" 

"Ron was mad he couldn't come." 

"Turns out, mom remembers you." They finished together. 

"Ah, I haven't met her in the past yet." I stated and Severus nodded his head. 

"You'll meet them at the end of 7th year." 

"Is it weird, having someone known your future?" James asked. 

"Is it weird that I know your future?" I asked rolling my eyes. 

"Yes!" James and Sirius said. 

"Of all the people to bring together, it had to be them four." Severus said in my mind. 

"Better then having Remus here. He's really smart. He will figure it out." 

"So when were you planning to tell us you time travel?" James asked. 

"You remember last year? That was my first year ever going to school. I planned to start first year this past year but I needed to save Chris. I needed time. Professor Dumbledore set me a task so I went back in time to observe some things and to give myself time to work on the potion. I've decided to live in both time zones until 7th year." I said. 

"Wow." Sirius said. "So what are we like in this time?" 

"Not much different really. Just a bit smarter." I stated, making Sirius scrowl and Severus chuckle. 

"Why didn't you tell us? How come Remus knew?" James asked, he looked hurt. 

"I planned to tell you this year. Remus knew because I gave him potions that helps with the pain of transforming. They are future potions. He asked when I planned to tell you as well. I promised to say something about it this year." 

"Why not when we made you a Marauder?" James asked. 

"Honestly?" They both nodded. "I really don't want Peter knowing I'm from the future. He has a weird obsession with me and I'm afraid he might try and find me as a child and change my future to suit him." 

"Very nice save." Severus stated. 

"It's kind of true. Peter is a bit creepy." I said. 

"That's understandable. We've tried to get him to stop but he thinks you're the most gorgeous woman he's ever met." James said, accepting my answer. I mentally sighed in relief. 

"How are we going to explain you disappearing like that? And Lily stated you were from the future." Sirius said. 

"Which makes it a problem." I said. 

"Last thing I need is the Dark Lord finding out I'm from the future." 

"Maybe we could convince him Lily was joking?" James stated. 

"Even Wormtail wouldn't by that." Remus said, walking in the door. 

"MOONY!!!!" James and Sirius yelled. 

"Hello Prongs, Padfoot." Remus said, a sad smile on his lips. I looked questionly at him. 

"He wanted to see James. He promised to be good." Professor McGonagall told me through the mental link. 

"Wow you're old." Sirius said. 

"So are you!" Remus said shaking his head. 

"All the true Marauders, in one room." Severus said smiling at me. I smiled at him. 

"Moony, what do we tell Wormtail?" James askes. 

"Doesn't work that way Prongs. We have to figure it out ourselves. I won't even allow myself to learn the full history of the war because I stay in that time so much." I said. 

"Let's just stick with the truth. He wouldn't do anything to harm you Shadow." Sirius said. 

"What choice do we have?" I asked. 

"They are right, he never tells the Dark Lord." Severus told me through the mental link. 

"So how long till we go back to our time?" James asked. 

"A few hours. My time turner is a dark object. It uses a lot of my magic to use it." I said. 

"It uses even more magic if she has others with her." Severus told them. 

"We didn't want to lose you." James said, looking said. 

"You won't James. I promised to continue going back in time till 7th year is older. I don't break my promises." 

"How long after 7th year until we see you again?" Sirius asked. 

"She stays after seventh year. She stays for a few years. I went 9 years without seeing her." Severus said. 

"That's a lot of years." Sirius said. 

"Would have been more if she didn't stay. We are 20 years older then her." Remus stated. 

"That is a whole lot of years." Sirius said, horror struck. 

"Wait, Severus is 20 years older then you!" James cried. 

"Oh get over it Prongs. They both knew this before they got together." Remus said, smiling at his old friend. 

All of a sudden, James and Sirius's hair started changing colors. Remus' hair started changing a moment later till they all had green hair. I could hear the twins planning while we were talking so I blocked their spell. Next, they changed their body's to a Silver color. I laughed. 

"Boy are you two in trouble." I stated and pulled Severus behind one of the walls I created back in 72. We were in the girls bedroom so I sat down on  the bed. Laughing at the spells I heard flying through the room on the other side of the wall. Severus chuckled. 

"So, what do you plan to do about your fight with Lily?" Severus asked. 

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" I asked. 

"Yes, but I know you want to talk about it." 

"I just hope Lily realizes how wrong she is before she dies." I stated. "You said I stay after 7th year, do I stay to see it happen?" 

"Yes, you leave the past shortly after." Severus said. 

"That's not a good idea. I already know if I stay I'll try to stop it from happening. That's why I told you I wouldn't come after 7th year." 

"You'll understand your choice when the time comes. Dark days are coming for you. There are going to be three more major events happen to you during 5th year that are not good. I really wish I could stop them from happening." Severus said. He looked really sad. 

"Bad things happen Severus, I'll be alright. So Lily Evans. I'm going to have to forgive her, ain't I?" 

Severus laughed,  "Yes you will." 

I sighed, "I figured I would. I do love that woman, even if she is so set in her ways." 

"Everyone who knows her does." 

"So do her and James get together 5th year?" I asked. 

This made Severus laugh again,  "She actually becomes friends with him in 6th year, they start dating 7th year." 

"I'm going to take a nap so I can get them two back to their time. Lay with me?" 

Severus smiled and we laid down in my old bed. I snuggled close to him and he kissed the top of my head. We didn't talk, though I didn't sleep either. We just laid there in each others arms for a few hours. It was moments like these that I really treasured with Severus. When I felt my magic almost completely recharged, we got up and walked back to the main part of the room. Everything in the room was a different color and shape then it originally was. The twins, James and Remus were normal looking and placing things back the way they were. 

"Leave that back wall the way it is."  I stated, liking the tiydie color on the stone wall. 

"Professor McGonagall will kill us!" James said. 

"No she won't. That's going to stay that way forever. When we get back to our time, we will sign the wall and I'll use a spell to hide it till I return to this time. This will be the Marauders wall." 

"We helped!" The twins pouted. 

"Next school term, you'll be able to see what we write and add your own signature. I could do the spell to show it now, but then it wouldn't be a surpise for us." I said smiling. 

"How could it be there if we haven't done it yet?" Sirius asked. 

"Padfoot if we do this in the past, it will be here now. What's done in the past is done. It can't be changed." 

"What happens if you change it. Like, let's say one of us die in the war, you could save us." James said. 

"No I can't. I mean, I could. Once I saved the person who dies, my time will be erased. I'll be stuck in the time I created. Not only that, but something worse will happen shortly after I save that person. Just because I change when someone dies, doesn't mean that person won't die, possibly in a worse way and more people will die with that person." 

They all looked at me in silence. Finally, James said,  "That isn't good, whatever you do, don't save anyone." 

Remus and Severus looked saddened by this statement. I could feel the sadness myself. "No worries Prongs. I already know who dies and what happens to everyone in the past. I know I can't save them." 

"Now, to change this subject fast, it's time for you three to head back to 1973." Severus stated, looking at James, Sirius and me. 

"That it is." I said and kissed Severus. "I'll be back in a hour." 

"Shadow, I'm sorry." Remus said. I looked at him confused. 

"For?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." Remus stated and I nodded. I really hated not knowing but knew i couldn't ask. 

"That wasn't your fault Remus, that was mine." Severus said. 

"Ok boys, it's neither of your fault. If something bad happens to me it no ones fault but my own." I said, getting annoyed because I didn't know what it was and annoyed they were blaming themselves for something so many years after it happened. 

I kissed Severus one last time and took hold of James and Sirius  and pulled out my time turner. I smiled at Remus and Severus as they disappeared from view. Once back in 1973, I noticed a younger Severus standing in the room, looking depressed. He jumped when he saw us. 

"I thought you left." He whispered. 

"I needed to get far away from Lily. I'm sorry." I said, hugging him. James and Sirius stood to the side smiling at us. 

"You two are actually kind of cute." James said. 

"I agree, I'm glad to see you two are still together in your time." Sirius told me. 

"Now that we know this isn't your time that is." James said smiling. 

"The older Severus seemed okay with your idea, but how's this one going to feel about it?" Sirius asked. 

"What idea?" Severus asked, looking suspicious. 

"While in my time, I let these two meet the twins. Remus of my time also joined us. They got into a prank war while I was resting to strengthen my magic back up. The back wall is tiedye in my time now. I suggested the Marauders sign it in this time." 

Severus groaned. "A constant reminder of them in here?" 

"I was thinking of all of us actually. Severus, Alice, Frank and Lily sign it as well." James said. 

"Yeah, we may not all be friends, but we all have one thing in common,  we love Amy. She turned this room into what it is. We should all sign it." Sirius stated. 

"That could work." Severus said, his eyes showed just how much he did like this idea. I kissed him. 

"It's going to be a great wall in the future." I said. "Now, we are all late for class. We should head there." 

James and Sirius groaned but walked out the room. I held Severus back. "You really think I'm making a mistake." 

This was a statement not a question. "Forgive me Severus. I do. That doesn't change how I feel about you though. I mean it when I said I'm standing by you through this." 

"That would be you making the same mistake." Severus said. 

"Yes it would. I'm ok with that. I've never fought on the dark side before. I'm actually pretty excited about doing so." 

"How does that excite you?" 

"It's something new to me. I like learning new things. Though I do know Dark magic, I feel like I'll be learning even more. War is fun for me. I'll enjoy this." I stated, Severus shook his head at me and I kissed him. 

"Let's get to class before you confuse me even more." Severus said smiling. 


	12. Severus and Moony

**Severus and Moony**

Lily didn't speak to me for a week. Though she did sign her name on the wall. Walking into the room, on the back wall in large black letters said The Marauders. Under it read Prongs  (James Potter), Padfoot  (Sirius Black), Moony (Remus Lupin), Shadow (Amy Links), Wormtail (Peter Petigrew). Under that read Best Friends Lily Evans, Alice, Frank Longbottom and Severus Snape. I drew hearts by Severus's name, making him blush. 

After that week, Lily slowly started speaking to Severus and I again. We both acted as though it had not been a week since she spoke to us. We also acted as if the fight never happened. Lily joined us on that part. The Marauders had completed their animagus forms before the full moon, Severus hadn't yet, though he was close. He was excited to learn he would be a wolf like me. Lily, Frank and Alice had no idea they were learning this which is why it was taking Severus so long. The Marauders were not always with us so they had plenty of time to practice,  Alice, Frank or Lily was almost always with one of us so we could only practice late at night. Lily was worried about her O.W.Ls even though they were not till the end of the year. This caused me to make board games of every subject that had questions from every year up to 5th year. We spent a good bit of our time playing these games after homework. 

The first full moon of the year was a night I won't be soon forgetting. All the Marauders, together, under the full moon, best idea ever. James, as a stag, helped keep Moony from wondering towards people in Hogsmade. He still stuck to his promise not to go to the school. Sirius, as a dog, and Shy played around most of the night. Moony and I hunted. Peter just scampered along behind us all as a rat. Animal fights had a whole new meaning to us as we all played and chased each other around. Let's not forget Killer was there. Killer and Moony did not hit it off to well at first. Lucky for us, Jessie took, not only my pain potion, but also Wolfsbane potion, so she kept her state of mind. 

After Killer finally bowed down to Moony, things went a lot better. Somehow, in our game of tag, we ended up on the school grounds, right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. This normally wouldn't be a problem, Jessie had her potions and Remus had the pack. However, I smelled blood, and not just anyone's blood, Severus's blood. I looked to James and transformed to a human. 

"James, Moony! I smell blood and so does he. It's Severus." I said and quickly changed back. Member of the pack or not. Once a werewolf smelled blood, anyone standing in their way was in trouble. 

"I must have him." Moony said through the wolf mental link. 

"You must not. That is my mate." I told him. 

"Please alpha Moony. Do not harm Severus." Shy wimpered. 

"Moony, you do not want that human." Killer said, I knew this was Jessie, also fighting the urge to attack Severus. I myself was struggling with it. 

James used his antlers to try and hold Moony back. Moony threw him to the side with a swipe of his claw. Sirius tried attacking him from behind, this was also a failed attempt as Moony tossed him off his back. Killer tried next. While Killer was holding Moony back, I raced towards the smell of blood. I soon came up to Severus sitting beside the lake, looking at the moon, blood coming from his arm. I growled at him and he looked up. 

It was very hard to force myself to change back, with the smell of fresh human blood so close. I wanted to bite him. I fought hard against the wolf in me and managed to change. "Severus, you must go back inside. Heal that arm!" 

"Amy, I'm sorry. I forgot about the full moon. I was just...." Severus started but I cut him off. 

"Severus heal that cut! I'm not the only one out here that's dangerous! It's taking everything I have not to attack you. Please. It literally hurts smelling your blood and not feasting on you." I said, still struggling to keep the wolf back. Severus paled and quickly healed his cut. That didn't help much, the smell of blood was still on him, and so fresh, even after he used a cleaning charm. 

"Run Severus. Please, run back inside!" I yelled. I was panicked. I could smell Moony coming. Severus, however, could see what I could smell. He was frozen in fear. I looked behind me and saw Moony running right for us. Killer, James, Sirius and Peter were right behind him. Shy was just ahead of them, but still unable to get to Moony. 

"Humans!" 

"Moony dont! Remember your promise!" I screamed. 

"I must have him." I heard. 

"I'll find you another human to feast on. Turn back and we will go to Hogsmade." I said, honestly not caring as long as Severus was safe. 

"This one, so close." Moony said and lanched to attack. I quickly jumped in front of Severus and Moonys jaws lached around my stomach area. The pain that shot through me was almost unimaginable. "RUN SEVERUS!!!!!" I managed to scream. "JAMES! SIRIUS! GET HIM TO SAFETY! KILLER HELP ME!!" 

Shy ran up and started tugging on Severus's sleeve, James started gently pushing him using his atlers. Sirius followed Shy's lead. Together, the three of them helped him slowly to the school. Severus was no longer frozen in fear, but in panic. He kept saying,  "No! Not Amy! Not my Amy." 

Meanwhile, Killer attacked Moony from behind. This caused him to let go of me. I transformed back into a wolf. I attacked Moony as well. 

"Keep this up Killer. We need to get him back to the Shrinking Shack." I said. 

"Can you do it?" Killer asked. 

"I'm not sure. I'm losing a lot of blood and my potions are in the Shack. We have to hurry." I said. 

Killer bit in to Moonys back and drug him towards the shack. As soon as he threw her off, I did the same. We were half way to the shack when my vision began to blur and the pain numbed. I was dying. 

"Killer, I'm going to get the others to come help you. I can not go on. Goodbye old friend." 

I quickly ran off in the direction of the school. After a few trys, I made it through the door. I transformed to a human and fell to the floor. James, Sirius, Severus and Peter were all standing around me in a instant. "James, Sirius, go help Jessie. Get him to the shack and lock him in. There are potions in my bag to heal him and Jessie. GO!" I tried yelling but it came out a horse whisper. 

"What about you?" James asked, looking terrified. 

"To...late...for....me...to...much....blood." I managed to get out. 

"No! Amy you can't die on me! I need you!" Severus cried, tears running down his face. I smiled the best I could and closed my eyes. I heard James and Sirius leave. 

"I love you Severus. Always." I managed to get out. 

"I love you Amy. Please hang on. I'm going to get help." Severus cried and my world went black. 

James and Sirius struggled to help Killer get Moony in the shack. Once the two werewolves were trapped inside, James and Sirius ran back to the school. They ran directly to Chris and Sharry room and banged on the door. 

"What in the world! Do you know what time it is?" Chris asked, scolding the boys. 

"Amy." James panted. 

"Bit." Sirius got out. 

"Hospital wing." James said. 

"Now!" Sirius said and they ran off. Chris and Sherry ran after them, still dressed in their night clothes. 

Inside the hospital wing, Amy was laying on a bed, covered in blood, with a crying Severus sitting next to her. Madam Promfry was standing on her other side, trying desperately to close the werewolf wounds and failing. 

TWO WEEKS LATER 

I felt the pain return before I felt anything. I was confused. I should be dead. What seemed like a lifetime, I was able to feel myself laying on a bed, a hand was touching mine. It took a while, but I could finally hear voices around me. 

"...no change." I heard Severus say. 

"Tell me again how this happened." Lily demanded. 

"We told you Evans, we were all out playing in the Forbidden Forest when she was attacked by a wild animal." James said. 

"She told me it wasn't safe for her to be around humans during the full moon Potter. I am not stupid so don't insult my intelligence." Lily stated, anger lacing her voice. 

"She wanted to surpise you. Let you see her during the full moon. We offered to be the ones to test herself around." Sirius said. 

I tried to talk, but nothing came out. I wanted Severus. I hoped he was ok. How was Remus? Was Jessie ok? 

"Jessie and Moony are all healed, why isn't Shadow healing as fast?" Peter asked. 

"Amy took a direct blow to major organs, she lost to much blood, and she transformed while hurt, not once, but twice. There is a chance she won't wake up." I heard Sherry say. I could tell by her voice she was crying. 

"She has to wake up!" James cried. 

"Look, let her rest in peace. She doesn't need to wake up to all this arguing." Chris said. 

I heard the Marauders complain and Lily, Frank and Alice say goodbye. I tried again to talk but nothing happened. I decided to try something different. There was still a hand holding mine, I squeezed it. That worked. 

"She moved!" That was the sweet voice of Severus. I was so happy to hear his voice. 

I heard everyone stop in their tracks and I felt Sherry check over me. After I few minutes Sherry whispered, "My god she's awake. Amy can you hear me?" 

Still unable to talk, I squeezed Severus's hand again. Severus told Sherry so and she let out a sigh of relief. "You're going to be okay Amy. Hopefully you'll be able to talk and open your eyes soon." 

It took a full day before any more changes came. My sense of smell returned, greater then it had ever been. I had spent the day testing my hearing, which had also intensified. I could hear the teacher's teaching in classrooms. By the time my sense of smell returned, I had mastered controlling my new hearing. I started working on only smelling what was around me. I couldn't take all the smells of the school. It did not take long for me to do this. I noticed the room was a lot darker, my guess was it was night time. Severus never once left my side. Not even to eat. 

Close to morning, I was able to open my eyes. I looked over to see Severus watching me. I smiled at him. He looked warn down. I could tell he had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot. He also looked like he had missed a lot of sleep and a lot of meals. I wondered how long I had been out. Then I noticed something that crushed me. Severus eyes held nothing but guilt. I had to let him know it wasn't his fault. 

"S..se..Severus." I managed to get out. 

"I'm so sorry Amy." Severus said, the tears coming down again. 

"Not your fault." I managed. He gave me a glass of water and returned to holding my hand. 

"I shouldn't have been out there." Severus said. 

"You only knew about me and Jessie being werewolves sweetheart. I'm sure you didn't remember Jessie was out there." I said, my voice starting to come back. 

"You told me to go back inside. I didn't realize....I'm so sorry." Severus said. 

I pulled Severus close to me and made him lay down next to me. I snuggled close to him. "It's not your fault Severus. If if would have been another human, the same thing would have happened, only I wouldn't have been so focused on saving them as I would have been the fun of fighting a werewolf." 

"Amy, do you know how badly you are injured?" Severus asked. 

"Yes. Sherry told me ealier today. I need to get out of this bed. Will you help me?" I asked. 

"Amy I really don't think that's a good idea." Severus said. 

"Please!" I pouted. Severus sighed and got up, helping me up. It was extremely painful sitting up. I saw my bag sitting next to my bed. Severus saw me looking at it and grabbed it. I had to lean on him to walk, he helped me all the way to Gryffindor Tower. "Come in with me. I'm going to need help showering and changing." 

Severus looked at me for a moment before nodding and helped me make my way up to the Marauders room. I opened the door and Severus helped me through. Once inside he led me to Remus's bed and I sat down, waking Remus up. Remus jumped out of bed. "Shadow!!" 

This caused the other three to wake up confused. Once they saw me they all ran over to hug me. Remus kept his distance though. "Remus, it's not your fault. It's not your fault nor Severus's fault. I know the dangers of playing with werewolves. I knew something like this could happen the moment I first took Moony out of the shack so we could play." 

"I almost killed you Amy." Remus said. 

"Actually, that's all my fault. I could have easily said screw the students here and saved myself. Almost did at one point." I said, smiling at them. 

"We thought we lost you. Sirius and I were going to come and help you sooner but Severus kept trying to get back out there to help you as well." James said. He did not seem mad at Severus. 

"James, I asked you to protect Severus, not me. You did a wonderful job. I'm proud of you both." I said and hugged them. 

"I will say, you look pretty bad ass when you're fighting." James said, finally smiling. 

"Yeah, not many people will face a werewolf head on like that expecially not in human form." Sirius said, also smiling. 

"Oddly enough, that wasn't my first time facing a werewolf head on like that. Jessie was much scarier to me." I said. 

"Jessie?" Sirius asked. 

"She's the first werewolf to ever bite me. Tim trapped us in a room together during the night of a full moon. That's how we met. I got her a job working with me when I escaped him." I said smiling. 

"Jessie is the one that turned you from wolf to werewolf?" James asked shocked. 

"Yes. She hated it. She regretted it for ages. She finally got over it though. I mean, I still don't change into a full werewolf." I said. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Remus asked. 

"I stink. I want to use your shower. Severus is going to help me out. I can't even walk on my own. This is going to bug the hell out of me." I said, already annoyed because I couldn't get up and hug Remus. 

"I'll help you." Severus said, noticing what I wanted. He helped me stand and walked me over to Remus. Remus didn't move. I hugged him and after a moment he hugged me back. 

I went back to Severus's arms as he led me towards the bathroom. "Someone tell Lily I'm here." I called to them. 

When Severus and I returned from our shower, Lily, Frank and Alice were sitting around the room along with the Marauders. Lily and Alice ran up to me, but Severus stopped them right before they reached us. "Be gental." He growled. 

Lily hugged me gently, followed by Alice. Then Frank came up and hugged me. "Should you be out of the hospital wing?" Frank asked. 

"No, and I need to sit down." I said and Severus led me to James bed because it was closest. 

"So how do you feel?" Lily asked. 

"I'm not liking not being able to walk by myself." I stated. 

"What about pain? Do we need to get Sherry?" James asked. 

"No. I already took some of my strongest pain potions. This type of wound has to heal on its own." I said. 

"Why don't you all stay here tonight. No reason to have to go back down those stairs. Severus, that includes you. You and Amy can have my bed." James said. 

"Since when is it Severus and when did you start becoming his friend?" Lily asked. 

"It's not that we are friends, it's that I have learned to respect him. He's good to Amy, anyone can see that." James said and Sirius nodded in agreement. 

"Don't worry Evans. He will always be Amys Slytherin Lover." 

This caused us all to laugh, even Severus. "You know, they added that to my name on the wall." Severus said. 

I laughed, "Well, I can't argue with that, you are a Slytherin, and you are my lover." 

Severus pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. "You need to get some sleep Amy." 

"I've been in bed all day." I whined. 

"Don't make us give you a sleeping potion."  James said, transforming Peters bed to be bigger. Alice and Frank had taken over Sirius's bed. 

"Why don't I sleep with Remus, that way there is more room for you three." Lily said, looking at James. 

James pounted. "Finally get her to sleep in the same room as me and she wants to sleep with my best mate." 

"I trust Remus not to try anything." Lily stated, I pulled a blanket out of my bag and Severus took it to her. After we were all in bed and settled down, I let the effects of the pain potion take over and sleep came to me. 

The next morning I woke up to someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes to see a sinkering Chris and Sherry and a angry Professor McGonagall. This caused me to laugh, "Um, I can explain." 

"Well start explainig." Professor McGonagall said, her lips thin and her expression letting me know she was waiting. 

"I can't walk on my own, so Severus helped me here so I could see the others. James and Sirius got Lily, Frank and Alice for me. It was already pretty late so James offered to let us all sleep here for the night so we didn't disturb anyone or get in trouble for being out after hours." 

"Did it ever occur to you, that if you could not walk on your own, then you shouldn't be walking?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"It did, however, I couldn't take laying there anymore. I needed to get up." I said, I felt Severus wake up beside me. "Help me up?" 

Severus sat up, looked around, his eyes widened and he jumped up. I laughed. "Help me up silly. A little to late for jumping up." 

Severus helped me up and walked me to Professor McGonagall, I hugged her. She surpised Severus by hugging me back. "You had me worried sick Miss Links." 

"Professor, I live on the wild side. These things tend to happen." I said, pointing to my stomach. 

"Lay back down Amy. I need to change the bandages and apply more sab." Sherry said, shaking her head at me. 

"So, was this worse then the last time?" I asked. 

"It was about the same." Chris said. 

"What do you mean, last time?" Severus asked. 

"Three years ago we faced a very very dark and powerful wizard we had to take down. It was not a very easy battle. Amy almost died then as well." Chris said. 

"I've almost died plenty of times." I stated. 

"Yes, almost died, but that time and this time we thought you were dead. You were very close to death Amy." Chris said. His eyes showed how sad he was. 

"Then it's a good thing I have the best doctor around." I said, smiling at Sherry. 

"Yes, and you're not going to be able to walk on your own for a while Amy. If we were home I could get you a muggle wheelchair, but here I have no influence on the muggle world yet." Sherry said. 

"We will help her. I'm sure the Marauders will be more then happy to help her get around when I'm not near her." Severus stated. 

"I don't like this." I stated, crossing my arms. 

"I know you don't but we can't afford for the wounds to reopen and your stomach isn't strong enough to do it on your own yet." Sherry said. 

"No transforming until you are completely healed." Professor McGonagall said. 

"Yes ma'am." I answered, really hating this. 

"No time travel. Your magic is helping heal you, no over doing it." Chris stated. 

"Basically all I can do is sit here." I said. 

"Pretty much." Sherry said, shaking her head at me again.


	13. Choices

**Choices**

The next few weeks were hell. Severus or the Marauders had to help me everywhere I went.  After three weeks of this, I finally healed enough to start learning to walk on my own. This was a very painful and very slow process.  Whoever was walking with me was excused from being late for class.  I did not enjoy this though Sirius and James liked being able to arrive late for classes. I mostly stayed in Houses United because it was easier than going up and down stairs. One of the days we were sitting there, I brought up becoming blood sister's to Lily. 

"What would the potion do?" Lily asked. 

"It would make me and you of the same blood. We would be real sisters." I said, Severus pulled out some parchment and handed it to Lily. 

Lily took the parchment and looked over it. "I'd love to." 

Lily was smiling. It took a lot to mask my shock. She didn't ask if it was dark magic, she just agreed. Severus smiled. Though he didn't know why, he knew this was really important to me. I explained that I really needed this done for things in the future. I was actually pretty shocked Severus had not asked about my reaction to seeing Peter when I first arrived back in this time. I still had to find a way to find that rat in my time.  

"Would you like to help make the potion? " Severus asked. 

Lilys eyes lit up, "I'd love to!" 

I smiled at her,  we would keep the fact that this was dark magic away from her. "It takes a month to brew, we should get started." 

After that we got busy on the potion. The Marauders were not happy to hear I would be busy with another potion, however, I explained this one was different because it was already invited. This seemed to cheer them up a bit. Though I was able to walk on my own, Severus and the Marauders continued to help me. Most people were amazed to see the five boys working so well together.  One very unusual morning, I decided to sit with Severus at the Slytherin table.  James and Sirius also sat with us. Remus wanted to, but Peter was to scared so he walked Peter to the Gryffindor table and sat with him. 

"Prongs, Padfoot, I'll be ok." I stated, seeing their disgust at sitting here. 

"We know you will,  but your first class is charms and Severus would be late if he helped you to class." James said. 

"I can walk myself to class." I stated, annoyed. 

"You should be happy Shadow, we actually agree with your Slytherin lover for a change." Sirius said and I gave up on getting them to go to their table. 

"Why are you blood traitors sitting here anyway?" Bellatrix asked, her voice laced with hate. 

"I'm interested in joining the cause." I stated, choosing my words carefully. 

"They will not like that." Nott stated, nodding his head towards James and Sirius. 

"This isn't about what they like, it's about what I want." I said and Severus squeezed my hand under the table. I knew this meeting was important to him. 

"We know Severus can create potions for the cause, but what can you do?" Lestrange asked. 

"I challenge you four to a duel." I said, looking at Bellatrix, Lestrange, Nott and a older Slytherin I knew to be Lucius Malfoy. 

"When?" Malfoy asked. I smiled, I knew he was listening in. 

"Tonight. Meet me outside the Forbidden Forest, behind Hagrids cabin, midnight." 

Bellatrix laughed, "You can't even walk." 

"Then it should be easy. Four against one and that one is crippled." I said smiling. 

"You can't have any help." Nott stated, eyeing Severus, James and Sirius. 

"I won't need any, besides, I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a foolish Gryffindor." I smiled and stood up.  James, Sirius and Severus followed. As soon as we were out of the Great Hall,  they cornered me. 

"Are you insane! They'll kill you!" Severus cried. 

"Clearly you have no confidence in me." 

"You're injured!" James yelled. 

"Which is the only way them four even stand a chance against me." 

"Amy, I understand nothing we say will stop you from joining them, but can't you wait until you're healed." Sirius said. 

"I'm trained in war, it's the one thing I'm really really good at. I'll be fine." I said and started walking towards my charms class. 

The Marauders nor Severus spoke to me much that day. When they did speak, it was them trying to talk me out of going through with this duel. I refused to back down. If I was going to protect Severus I had to join the Dark Lord with him. The Marauders understood this and respected my decision, they just wanted me to wait till I was completely healed. I decided to go talk to Chris. While walking to his room, I realized I missed him and Sherry. Since I started school, I wasn't spending any time with them. 

When I got there, Chris and Sherry were cleaning up, preparing for tomorrow's lessions. I decided to help them and started placing things in their rightful place. After the room was cleaned, we made our way to their chambers and I sat down on the couch. "I'm dueling four Slytherins tonight." 

Chris looked at me, a bit worried. I was not ready for him to agree with my friends. However what he said surpised me "Amy, I thought you were better then that. Don't fall for these silly house rivalries." 

"Oh Chirs! You know me better then that. It has nothing to do with house rivalries. I'm joining the Dark Lord." I stated. 

"Why would you do that?" Sherry asked, pouring me some coffee. 

"Severus has decided to take that path. He wants the power the Dark Lord has promised his little servants. I feel I can protect him and the others better if I'm with him." I said. 

"This Dark Lord is no joke Amy. Be careful on that side and don't get caught." Chris said. 

I smiled. I knew they would support my decision. "I'm actually rather excited. You know, I haven't been to war since I started school. I feel lost without it." 

"So what about your other friends? How do they feel about you joining the other side?" Sherry asked. 

"They understand my reasons and support my decision. James and Sirius were there when I talked about it with the Slytherins. The only problem everyone has with me at the moment is that I haven't fully recovered from Moonys attack." 

This caused both Chris and Sherry to laugh, then Chris said, "Amy you must understand things from their point of view. They don't understand that you are trained to ignore pain and fight on. They have never seen you truly battle against all odds. The only fight they've ever seen you in is one against a werewolf and you almost died." 

"Yes, but only because the werewolf bit off most my stomach. That would kill anyone. Most would not have been able to carry on as I did afterwards." I said. 

"These children are innocent Amy. They don't know war like we do. Chris and I will show up tonight to heal the Slytherins and to give you pain potions after. I wish you luck on proving yourself good enough to join the Dark Lord. Be careful." Sherry said. I smiled at her then hugged both of them. 

"I don't think I've ever told you this before, but I love you both." I said and walked out, leaving two shocked people behind me. 

When it came time for the meeting with the Slytherins,  Severus and the Marauders followed me out. Chris, Sherry and the Slytherins were waiting for me. Chris hugged me and whispered "Have fun." Then faced the others. "I'm going to put up a magical barrier around you five. No spells will be able to come out of the barrier nor will spells be able to come in. You may test this if you like." 

"That includes the killing curse." Sherry added on as Chris placed a barrier around Bellatrix, Lestrange, Nott and Malfoy and myself. I shot a simple boil jinx at the barrier. It hit it and exploded. I looked over to the Slytherins who tried their own spells. Chris and Sherry shot a few spells from their side of the barrier and they exploded but didn't cross through. Once the Slytherins seemed satisfied, the battle began. 

Curses were coming at me from all sides. I was doing fairly well at blocking, only getting hit by a stinging hex so far. I stood in the middle blocking and observing. Bellatrix was the wildest. She shot spells carelessly. She needed to be taken out first. Lestrange was directly across from Bellatrix I smiled. Malfoy shot a killing curse at me, making the Marauders and Severus yell and scream. I side stepped the curse and got hit by a leg locker curese. I smiled. The Slytherins were laughing and taunting me, thinking they had got me down. I could tell Severus and the Marauders thought the same. Bellatrix sent a body bind curse at me, I hopped to the left and watched it hit Lestrange. After he was down I hit her with the same curse and quickly sent another curse at Malfoy. He fell to the ground in a daze. I smiled and faced Nott, the one I realized was the weakest of the group. 

"Tell your Dark Lord, he has a worthy follower awaiting him." I said and sent the body bind curse at him. 

Chris let the barrier down and Severus ran and pulled me into a hug. The Marauders hugged me shortly after, then Remus said, "What's wrong with Malfoy?" 

"He's in a happy place." I said, laughing at the drool coming out his mouth. 

"She used a hallucination curse. He's seeing things a bit differently then we are." Chris said. 

"Amy, get over here and let me check your wounds." Sherry said and I walked over to her. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was coming out. She gave me potions and deemed me healthy enough to make my way back to the school. I walked over to the Slytherins and took the curse off Malfoy, who looked around confused then huffed and stormed off. 

Chris and I let the others go and they followed Malfoys lead. Before Bellatrix left she said, "I'll let the Dark Lord see this fight and it will be for him to decide." 

"Amy! You are insane." James said, scowling at me. 

"I won. That's all that matters right now." I said as Severus and Sirius got on each side of me to help me back to Houses United. 

"How did you fight, even though you are so hurt?" Remus asked. 

"I was trained to ignore pain and carry on. At first it was hard, but then that adrenaline rush hit and I felt no pain, just excitment." I said. 

"Why did you only block at first?" Peter asked. 

"I needed to learn my opponents. Malfoy would have put up a nice duel if I wouldn't have let him think he was winning ahead of time. Bellatrix was careless, so I used her to take out the next one that would have put out any type of challenge. Once Lestrange was down, it was easy. Bellatrix is dangerous though. Her carelessness makes her a very dangerous opponent unless you know what you are doing. Nott was the weakest of the group. He was easy to scare and take down." 

"Amy, you are my hero." Sirius said and I laughed. 

"War is my thing. You guys have to constantly correct me on how being in school goes, but war, I'm an expert." I said as I saw Jessie running over to us. 

"Amy that was awesome! I watched from Hagrids hut. Why were you fighting them?" Jessie asked all in one breath. 

"I'm joining the darkside." I said smiling at her. 

"Because they have cookies?" Jessie asked, causing the others to be confused. Chris laughed. 

"Of course that's why." Chris said, rolling his eyes. 

"You know I love my cookies." I stated and laughed at the confused looks on the Marauders and Severus's face. "It's an American thing. Don't worry about it." 

Once we made it to Houses United, the Marauders and Chris and Sherry left. I followed Severus to my bed and we laid down. Lily was already asleep and my guess was Alice was with Frank or in her dorm. Severus and I cuddled up to each other. 

"You didn't have to join me." Severus whispered. 

"Severus I love you. I know how dangerous war is. I know what you are heading in to. I'd rather be beside you the whole way." 

"I love you Amy. I wish Lily was as understanding as Potter and his friends." 

"I do too. They wouldn't be so understanding if they didn't trust me so much. I wish Lily held that much trust in us. She's coming around though. Give her time." 

"I was actually surpised by them. They really care about you." 

"They are my brothers in all but blood. They are not bad people Severus, they just have some growing up to do is all." 

"I'm glad you've made them see that." Severus said and kissed me. 

The next few weeks were pretty interesting for me. Severus seemed to be really touched that I would follow the dark path with him and it made us closer. Bellatrix and the other Slytherins were being nice to me and welcomed me on the mornings I decided to sit at the Slytherin table. I still had more proving to do to the Dark Lord, but I had time. He wouldn't let us join until 6th year. I was ok with this, though Severus was a bit disappointed. Lily kept questioning me on why the Slytherins were being so nice. The Marauders saved me on that one saying they finally accepted Severus and my relationship.  The Blood Sisters potion was coming along nicely as well. 

Three weeks after that night, Frank and Alice showed up at my nightly trainings,  which the Marauders had also joined. Frank looked angry,  Alice looked sad. I stopped running and walked over to them. 

"Frank, what took so long, we started a hour ago." I asked. 

"Amy, you're joining the other side." Frank stated. 

"I am." I said, no emotion showing, but on the inside I was worried. I knew joining the Dark Lord would make me lose friends but I wasn't actually ready for that. 

"Why?" Alice asked. 

"I have my reasons." I said. 

"How could you!" Frank whispered. Though it was a whisper, the anger in his voice was clear. 

"Alice, can I speak to Frank alone?" I asked. At her nod I led Frank away from the others to a isolated area close to Hagrids hut. 

"How could you do that to us Amy? Severus I expect it from, but not you!" Frank said. 

"Why? Because he's a Slytherin?" I asked, feeling my own anger stir up. 

"No, not because he's a Slytherin, because of his obsession with the Dark Arts. Despite knowing more about your past then we do, he's still so wrapped up in them." 

My anger melted. Frank was right. Severus knew of the torture I went through from the Dark Arts. The others only knew I was tortured, not how badly like Severus did. "Frank, let me ask you, if Alice was dead set on joining the Dark Lord, what would you do?" 

"Alice would never!" 

"You're missing my point." 

"I'd talk her out of it." 

"And if you couldn't?" 

"I'd follow her, I'd protect her no matter what." 

I stared at him for a moment and his eyes lit up in understanding. "That's why the Marauders are ok with it?" I nodded. "Be careful Amy." 

"Don't think badly of Severus. He's a good guy, just a bit confused right now. In time he will realize how much of a mistake this is. The real question is, when he does, can I count on you to still be his friend? To still trust him?" I asked. 

Frank was silent for a moment, "Yes. You're right. I can see that in him to. I just hope he realizes it before something really bad happens." 

I shook my head sadly. "I already know what changes his mind. The worst thing that Severus could do, he does. When he realizes what he's done he runs to Dumbledore for help. Of course I follow him. Dumbledore helps the best he can, but it isn't enough. In my time, it's been almost 11 years since this thing happens and he still regrets it, still blames himself." 

"Can't you just tell him what he does so he doesn't do it?" Frank asked. 

I shook my head again. "This isn't something I can change. Like I explain to James and Sirius, let's say I knew Severus died in the future, and I saved him. This would not stop his death, it would just by him a little time and even more people who originally didn't die, would die. You can't change the past sweetie, only learn from your mistakes." 

Frank was silent a for a while before he asked. "Are Alice and I ok in the future?" 

"You wasn't when I arrived back from last year. However, Severus and I were able to help you. I'm sad to say you're not as understanding towards Severus as you just promised to be. However, now you and Alice are happily married with a wonderful son. Also, you and Severus are still friends." 

"You made me see reason?" 

"No, your son did." I said and walked away. I didn't want to discuss the future, I didn't even want to think about it. I kept my time frames apart for a reason. Frank called me back. 

"One more question, what's the real reason you want to become blood sister with Lily?" 

"So I can adopt her son." I stated and continued on my way back to the others. 

Frank soon joined us and we all started training again. Alice was a bit confused but she started jogging and Frank stayed with her, encuraging her. 


	14. Christmas 1973

Time seemed to fly by. Alice and Lily ended up joining my nightly training as well, though Lily refused to learn the few low level dark spells I was teaching the others. It was simple spells that would help out a lot in battle. We all agreed, no matter what side we were on, we needed to be ready for the worst and trained harder. I, of course,  enjoyed this. Everyone was almost to my level of training. Jessie and Chris trained with us. While I was teaching Dark Arts,  Sherry trained Lily in medical spells and potions. 

"Amy, I have an idea that I think you and Jessie will enjoy." Chris said, one cold December night during training. 

"What's that?" I asked. 

"Something that we all need to improve on is speed. Jessie, Remus and you are more advanced in speed for reasons most of us know, however, it wouldn't hurt to be faster." Chris said. 

"Your idea to get us that way?" 

"Body suits. I've created a body suit that's kind of like your time turner. It can not be seen when worn, only felt. If you and Severus are holding hands, you won't feel it through touch, only the person wearing it will feel it. These suits weigh 50 pounds. So basically your whole body will be constantly carrying 50 pounds. Once you're able to move about normally, not even noticing the weight, you're ready to take it off." Chris explained. 

Jessie and I looked at each other, our eyes lighting up. We both loved this idea. It was a new challenge. "We'll do it!" We both said. 

Chris laughed, "I figured you two would, here you go." He pulled out a black suit that looked like a ninja outfit and handed it to me, then one for Jessie. We both wasted no time and went behind a tree to put it on. Chris called after us, "Remember, once it's on it'll be invisible, put your clothes back on over it." 

The Marauders, Severus and Frank all wanted to wear one as well. Alice wanted to think about it. After putting the suit on, simple things, like standing up, walking, lifting a arm, became pretty difficult to do. Chris put one on himself and muttered, "Ok this won't be easy, what the hell was I thinking." 

I laughed, another thing that wasn't easy to do. "I hope we get use to this soon. Getting to class and eating are going to be quite the task." 

"Maybe we should all walk a few laps around the Quidditch feild. Walking is all we will be able to do for now." Chris said, we all mumbled our agreement and started slowly, very slowly I might add, making our way around. 

Two laps of walking felt like we had been running for two hours. We ended the nights training there and slowly made our way back to the castle. Severus and I were going to sleep with the Marauders because we all thought walking up all the steps would be excellent practice. The next morning, my whole body hurt. I did not want to put that suit back on, but I did. I also had to convince the others to put their back on after they showered. 

The next two weeks were hell for us all. These suits really held us down and our bodies were tired and sore. None of us could run yet and we had only made it to walking two laps before we couldn't take it anymore. We were all late for class and doing spells and potions were extremely difficult. Teachers were wondering what was wrong with us, but we didn't want to give away our training secrets. We were in the middle of a war after all. 

Lily and Alice continued to laugh at us. Alice said there was no way she was wearing the suit after watching us struggle so much. We forgot to plan a Marauder Christmas as we had the year before, so the day before Christmas break started, we all had a small party in Houses United. I told Professor McGonagall about our suits and she stopped taking points for being late, she also joined the little party. 

"What are the rules for the suits over Christmas Holiday?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"We have to continue to wear them. Our bodies are not use to them yet, though I've noticed an improvement." I said. 

The others nodded in agreement. "I think we will be ready for running when we return back to school." James stated. 

"I agree. I must say, as much as I hate this suit, I'm loving the challenge. I'm thinking of moving to 100 pounds after I get use to this." I said and Jessie looked up excited. 

"Ooooo me to! Me to!" 

The Marauders and Severus looked at us like we were crazy, Sherry chuckled and Chris shook his head,  "I figured you two woud. I agree, however we won't go past 150 pounds. That's to dangerous for our bodies." 

This of course caused me and Jessie to try and dance in excitment, which actually caused us to call over making the others laugh. "Amy, I want you to be careful this Christmas break. I'm not going to stop you from going to stay with Severus but be fair warned, there is a war going on outside this school. You can not join this war yet. That goes for you as well Jessie." 

"I know. I don't plan to join till next year. Christmas holiday is going to be spent with my friends, not fighting." I said. 

"Let us know if you plan to go out in public. With these suits on, coming across battle is dangerous. I'd rather us all be together." Chris stated. I agreed with that. I couldn't see myself fighting well yet in these suits. 

"We plan to make a trip to London a few days before Christmas. I want to visit muggle London and I plan to go to Diagon Alley. I'm in need of more potion ingredients." I said. 

"Let's make it three days before Christmas. Be up at sunrise and ready. Meet us at the bank." Sherry said and I nodded in agreement. 

"Why so early!" Sirius complained. 

"Because it gives Jessie and Amy the whole day to jump from one place to another." Chris said and Jessie and I said "Hey!" 

"Because Chris takes forever to decided what he wants to do and Amy and Jessie help him out by taking him a little bit if everywhere." Sherry said, shaking her head. 

"Can we join you?" James asked Severus. 

Severus thought for a moment before nodding his approval. I smiled at them both. They would make great friends if they would just put the past behind them. Chris and Sherry smiled at me, Jessie was still trying to dance and failing. You could hear her mumbling, "Stupid suit." Professor McGonagall watched us all in silence. I walked over to her. 

"What you thinking about?" I asked her. 

"They don't always stay this light hearted, do they?" 

"No ma'am. War is a nasty thing." I stated. 

"How bad does it get?" 

"I honestly don't know. From what I went back to, it's pretty bad for this group. Everything changes in the blink of an eye." 

"You are training them hard. I've watched you. You're hoping to save them." 

"Yes I am. I thought of telling them what happens. Honestly I'd only have to tell one and everything would change, but I can't put that on them. They are all so carefree right now, it won't be like this for much longer." 

"How long?" 

"Severus's life will change next year. The rest at least finish school before they join the war." 

"And you?" 

"I'm following Severus. He needs me more." 

"How so?" 

"Never pitty the dead professor, it's the living that hurts the most." I said and walked over to Lily and Severus. 

"We should take Patunia with us." I stated. Both of them looked at me like I was crazy. 

"She would spoil the fun. She's not the same as she was when we were little." Lily said. 

"Or make it more fun. I mean, us Marauders are sure to have a great time with her." I said. 

Severus chuckled but Lily got mad, "She's still my sister! I won't have you picking on her." 

I laughed, "Chill Lily, I was joking." 

Severus eyed me, he knew I was up to something more, but he remained silent. I was thankful for this. The party didn't last much longer. We were all to tired from having the extra weight on us. Getting ready for bed became a blessing because we didn't sleep in the suits. The next morning, I got on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. This made me laugh. My technical 3rd year of school and I never once had road the train that took students to it. 

Severus was excited I was heading home with him, but he was worried. His father was a nasty man. He was terrified of his father's reaction to me, though his mother had given me permission to come. He was quite for the majority of the ride. James once again invited us to the Potter Christmas party. Severus wouldn't admit it to them, but he had grown use to the Marauders and actually enjoyed listening to their prank ideas and pointless chatter. He agreed to go to the party which I was excited about, though I had to watch myself, I knew James dad would want to pay me back for last year's prank. Lily and Alice did most of the talking, Lily taking about her Christmas plans, her parents were taking her to the mountains. Alice was taking Frank to meet her parents over Christmas holiday. They had went on plenty of dates but meeting the parents was never an option before. 

Frank and the Marauders talked about upcoming pranks, I mostly listened. Severus and I planned to continue to work on his animagus form. We would have more time since Lily would be gone. We all agreed to go to the Potter Christmas party though and we would make more plans after that. When the train finally arrived in London,  we all said our goodbyes. Mrs. Evans was taking Severus and I to his house before heading to their own home. 

Lily excitedly told her mom about how school was going and about the Potter Christmas party. Mrs Evans agreed to let her go again saying they would be home for Christmas. After a while Mrs Evans focused on me. 

"Amy dear, tell me about your parents. How do they feel about you staying over at a boys house this holiday?" 

"My parents trust me. They think it's wonderful that I get to meet Severus's parents seeing as how they have already met Severus." I said. Severus and Lily both smiled at me. This let me know I was playing the role of a child correctly. 

"Oh have they?" She asked, curiosity showing. 

"Yes ma'am. My dad is teaching DADA this year." I stated. I was proud of myself. 

"How are you liking England?" 

"It's wonderful. I've met some really great people out here, though I do miss home sometimes." 

"Do you and your parents normally spend Christmas apart?" 

"Depends really. My dad is a soldier in the U.S.W.M. His work keeps him pretty busy. He took this year off to teach. My mom is a U.S.W.M Healer. She takes care of all the soldiers. Military life keeps my family busy." 

"What do you do while they work?" 

At this question, Severus and Lily looked at me, their eyes telling me to lie. I was never good at telling lies so I decided to stick to a half truth. "I normally hang with a family friend, Jessie. She watches over me and is pretty much part of the family." 

I could see the relief in my friends eyes. After that the questions about my life stopped and she invited Severus and I over for dinner the night after Christmas. I was pretty excited about this dinner. It would give me the chance to find out how Patunia really was and how much Lily respected her. Severus once again noticed there was something more to my reaction to this but did not comment. Once we arrived at his house, Severus hesitated. 

"I apologize ahead of time for anything my father says or does. He shouldn't be home yet." 

I kissed Severus. "Severus nothing he says or does will change my mind about you. I love you." 

We walked inside and I was greeted by a skinny witch that looked like a muggle druggy. From what Severus had told me, she had given up magic for his father. Clearly this had not been a wise choice. I could see her beauty though. Through all the stress lines and marks, I could see a very beautiful woman. I smiled kindly at her and she returned it. 

She hugged Severus and then me, "Oh Severus, I'm glad to have you home for Christmas. You must be Amy, it's nice to finally meet you. Severus has told me so much about you." 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you to." I said, returning her hug. 

"Severus, show her your room, I need to decide what we are having for supper before Tobise gets home." 

"Why don't you let me take you guys out for supper tonight." I said, Severus started to protest but his mother's eyes lit up. 

"Are you sure?" I nodded yes and she excitedly planned for heading out. 

Severus led me upstairs to a small room, decorated in dark green. It had one tattered twin bed and a tattered old dresser. Severus seemed embarrassed by this fact. I smiled and sat on the bed. "So, how long until your father gets home?" 

"About two hours." Severus said, relieved that I didn't comment on his room. 

"When we go out tonight, I'm planning to search the area for a hotal. If things get as bad as you fear, we will leave like I promised." 

Severus sat beside me and pulled me close. I kissed him and then landed into his hold. "What would you like to do?" 

"Let's go for a walk. If your parents notice how slow we are because of the suits, it might cause a problem. So we should practice walking around some more." 

Severus groaned. "I really hate these suits." 

I laughed and stood up. "Come on, it's getting easier to do this,  we will have it down in no time." 

We made our way back downstairs and Severus let his mom know we were going for a walk. Severus showed me all around the town. I noticed a small pound and we stopped there and took a break. It was almost time to head back to his house to go eat. Severus was getting more and more nervous as time went by. 

"What bothers you the most about me meeting him?" 

Severus was quite for a long while then said, "It's embarrassing. He's a stupid muggle and he scares me. He gets away with abusing me and my mom and I hate it!" 

"I could lock him up. You know I have connections to the English Law Force as well." 

"That would hurt my mom though. I don't understand how she can love a man like him." 

"Love is a mystery. I can agree there. Like I know for a fact Lily and James get married, knowing them now, I'd never in a million years believe it." 

This caused Severus to laugh. "Speaking of Lily, why are you so interested in Patunia." 

"I was thinking of pulling a pretty evil prank on her in my time." I said. 

"What's that?" 

"I was thinking of getting a strand of Lilys hair and using Polyjuice Potion to turn myself in to her and show up on Patunias door steps." 

This made Severus laugh again,  "That is evil." 

"I should go back to my time and ask you how well these stupid suits actually work." I said and Severus eyed me for a moment. 

"What's the future like? Other then me being your Professor,  things are good between us?" 

"The future is good. There is no war, though what ends this war is very very bad. You've already informed me that we have some tough times ahead of us. Mostly this year and my last year in the past with you. We make it though." 

"Will 7th year really be your last year here?" 

"No, apparently I decide to stay till the end of the war." 

"Amy, do you think this war will really change everything?" 

"I already know it does. Our group takes a very large blow from this war, though that doesn't happen until the end. There are many many more that suffer during this war, that are suffering as we speak." 

"You're ready to join it now, aren't you?" 

"Yes and no. Yes because war is all I really know. I'm good at my job. No because I finally understand the fear most people have of war. I finally have people, other then those who fight with me, that I care about more then myself. I finally have a family and for once, I'm not heading in to war not caring if I die or not." 

"Do you regret getting close to us?" Severus asked. 

"No! Not at all! I'm so glad I met you guys. I have Lily to thank for that. Because of that stubborn little redhead, I've found out what true happiness is." 

Severus laughed at this. "I agree. We are lucky to have her. So tell me, how do her and Potter  end up together?" 

I laughed,  "No idea. I wouldn't let you tell me, I want it to be a surpise. I think Lily already likes him now." 

"You're probably right. You did really well with Mrs Evans today." 

"I don't understand why I can't just tell her the truth about me." 

"Mrs Evans is the nicest lady I've ever met. It doesn't matter what you've been through, she will always see you as a child. If she knew the truth, she would constantly cradle over you and we all know you'd go crazy with that. I happen to think it's good for you. This is what Chris and Sherry want for you, a childhood." 

"If anyone ever starts trying to cradle me, I'm running away." I stated and Severus laughed. 

Away from this conversation 

A woman with redish-brown hair was lurking closely. She had simply walked to the store to get some snacks for the road trip when she noticed the boy and girl sitting down talking. She was going to greet them when she heard the young female say she could have the boys father arrested. She listened in on the conversation not fully understanding all of it. I listened to them talk about a war, and my family and their relationship. By the end of the conversation I learned some important things. 

1: there was a war going on in the wizarding world. 

2: it was really bad. 

3: my Lily would be in this war. 

4:  she wouldn't live through it. 

5: Amy was not who she said she was. 

Amy started talking again.  "I really wish I could tell them all what happens, if not to save them, then so they could write Harry letters. I bet he would like that." 

"What's Harry like?" 

"He's the sweetest boy I've ever met. Patunia and her husband treat him like a slave though. He didn't even know what his parents looked like until I went and introduced myself. I'm only aloud to get him because the Dursleys think I'm making him work, and I have to pay them." 

Severus shook his head, "I never thought she would turn out like that." 

"Jealousy is a very bad thing." Amy said, she looked really sad. 

"We might could play a game to get the letters. Like all of us write to our future kids." Severus said. 

"Yes, but Harry has never met the Evans, nor the Potters, how would we get letters from them?" I asked. 

"He's the last Potter?" 

"Yes. I told you, this war gets really bad." 

"When?" 

"I honestly don't know. I only know how and when Lily and James die. It's getting harder not to interfere with time." 

"They destroy the Dark Lord,  they die heroes." 

"That doesnt matter to me. I'd rather have them alive and people I don't know dead." 

"You yourself said you can't change the past. Just because you save them doesn't mean they will live." 

"I know. I won't take their painless deaths from them. Voldemort would probably do much worse if he was blinded by excitement." 

"What was he excited about?" 

"That isn't something I can tell you. We still have a few years before that time comes, let's enjoy what we have." 

"We will do more then that, we will give them the best years of their life." Severus said. 

"We should take the Evans out when they get back. I'd like to get to know them as well." 

"We could make Lily angry and invite the Potter's and the Evans out at the same time." 

Amy smiled at Severus,  "Oh god! You're thinking like a Marauder! I like it!" 

Severus rolled his eyes and kissed her. "We need to head back, dad won't like us making it back after him." 

Back to Amys P.O.V. 

We got up and turned to leave. Severus and I stood frozen at seeing a distraught Mrs Evans. I knew by the look in her eyes she had heard everything we said. I pulled my wand out. 

"I'm sorry." I stated, getting ready to erase the memory of that conversation from her mind. 

"Wait. I want to see him." She said. 

"See who?" 

"My grandson." 

I paused and shrugged, I reached in my bag and pulled out a picture of Harry. It was taken at Christmas with me and Severus standing behind him smiling. I handed the picture over. She scanned over the picture and smiled. "He has our eyes. Such a handsome young man." 

She handed the photo back and Severus took it and looked over it. I focused my wand back on Mrs Evans. "What are you going to do to me?" 

"Erase the memory of everything you just heard. I'll leave the memory of Harry, however you won't actually remember him. He will be your own creation for what you think your grandson will look like." I stated. 

"Let me keep the memory please." 

"I'm sorry ma'am. No one should have to live with the burden of knowledge of loved ones future deaths. It's bad enough I let Severus share the burden with me. I won't allow anyone else to suffer from this knowledge." I said. 

She was silent for a moment then asked, "How do they die?" 

"I can't tell you, that's something I won't even tell Severus." 

"Your letter idea. Can I write one to Harry and Patunia?" 

"Write one to Dudley as well. Thats Patunias son. No I don't have a picture of him, however, he's a very round boy. They feed him way to much and he is a bully. He doesn't get in trouble and gets anything he ask for." 

"Why do b you wish me to write him?" 

"He's your grandson as well. It's only right." I reached in my bag and pulled out a muggle notebook and pen and handed it to her. After she wrote the three letters,  I handed her envelopes to place them in. I put the letters in my bag and pulled out my wand again. "Forgive me." 

She nodded and I erased the memories of anything future related. "Hello Severus and Amy. It's getting late, you two should be heading home." 

With that, Mrs Evans walked away. Severus was still looking at the photo. "It's a good picture of us and our future son." 

Severus looked up at me. "Thank you." 

"For?" 

"Letting me see this. We look so happy. I look forward to the day this is taken." 

Severus handed me back the photo and I made a copy of it and handed the copy to him. "I trust you to keep that to yourself." 

His eyes lit up and he kissed me, I took his hand and led him to his home. When we walked in, we had to dodge a lamp that came flying at us. This was not an easy task in the suits but we managed.  A very angry man, with short black hair and scares all over his face approached Severus.  "WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF DOING? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO." 

He went to punch Severus but I stepped in the way and he punched me in the chest. The punch knocked the wind out of me and I knew if it wasn't for the suit weighing me down, I would have flown into the wall behind me. "YOU LITTLE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY WHEN I'M PUNISHING MY SON!" He slapped me. Severus tried to pull me away but I was about to teach this man a lesson. 

"Now that that's out of your system." I said and moved him up against the wall, my knee between his legs crushing his man hood and my hand on his throat choking him. "Here's how things are going to go from here on out. You will NOT put your hands on Severus nor his mother ever again. I will know if you do and I will kill you. You will NOT act like a disrespectful hooligan while we are out tonight. Now go wash up and change so we can leave." 

I watched him nod and stumble away. Mrs Snape hugged me and handed me some bruise bam for my face. I thanked her and Severus and I went to his room. I changed clothes, taking the suit off long enough to apply the bam to my chest as well, and then handed Severus some clothes from my bag. We were both wearing plan black shirts with blue jeans. I handed him the black hoodie I gave him the year before and I put on my black hoodie with the wolf on it. Severus pulled me close to him and kissed me. 

"You have to stop jumping in front of me." 

"I'm not about to let anyone or anything hurt you if I can help you." I stated. 

"I'd rather be hurt then have you hurt." 

"You would be a werewolf by now if I wasn't such a fast thinker." 

"It would have been worth it if it meant you didn't get hurt." Severus said and I kissed him. 

"We will have to agree to disagree on this one my love." 

We mad our way downstairs to see Severus's parents standing ready to go. We walked out and I called a cab to take us to a fancy stake house for supper. Mr. Snape didn't speak the first word other than ordering his water and food. Severus and I told his mother about school and our plans for summer holiday. She was thrilled Severus was making good friends and doing well in school.  After supper we made our way back to Severus's house and called it a night. 

Once Severus and I were alone in his room, we sat down on the floor. "Severus you can do this! I know you can!" 

I transformed into a wolf and sat beside Severus waiting. It took 30 minutes but Severus finally managed to transform into the beautiful black wolf I saw in the future. I licked him. I transformed back into a human and told Severus to do the same. After making him change back and forth a few times, we settled down for the night. 

A few days later, Severus and I met the Marauders, Frank, Alice, Jessie, Chris and Sherry in Diagon Alley. We did all our shopping in the magical world first. We all bought new robes for the Potter Christmas party and then went to the book store. James, Sirius and Peter were the only ones not to buy anything there. We then went to the Quidditch store where only James, Sirius and Jessie bought things. Alice wanted to go look at plants so we went there next, then to the potion store. We finished all our shopping in the Wizard world a little after noon. We decided to eat at a burger joint in the muggle world. 

"Ptongs, Severus had a wonderful idea the other day." I stated. 

"What's that?" 

"I want to take your parents and you out before term starts, I'd also like to take the Evans family out. Severus suggested we take both families out together." 

James eyes lit up. "More time with Lily!" 

"How very Marauder of you." Sirius said in complete shock. 

I laughed,  "That's what I said." 

"So when will this take place?" James asked. 

"How about the 29th of December?" I asked. 

"Sounds good." 

After eating we went to buy muggle clothes, then muggle books, then muggle plants. I was glad we were magic and could shrink everything and place it all in one bag.  It was getting dark out and the wind was starting to pick up, which I found odd. I looked over to see Chris and Jessie noticing the change in the atmosphere. They nodded to me and I told the others to pull out their wands. 

"What's wrong?" James asked. 

"Quite. I need to hear." I whispered and then I heard a spell being shot at us. I quickly put up a shield and prepared myself for battle. Chris and Jessie moved to my sides. I pulledout my potions and handed them each one. I muttered their names over the potion and they did mine before drinking it. 

"I smell 20." Jessie said. 

"So do I. We have to protect the others. They are not ready for this." I said. 

"Let's form a circle around them. We are being attacked from all sides." Chris stated. 

Jessie and I smiled at each other and we split up. Severus, James and Sirius were behind me. Peter and Remus were behind Jessie and Alice, Frank and Sherry behind Chris. Spells were coming from every which way and the three of us were reflecting them and firing off our own as fast as we could. The suits were holding us back a lot. 

" _Vanish the damn suits_." I yelled through the mental link. I vanished mine and laughed as I took three Deatheaters down. 

"You know Amy, I figured this Dark Lord would be leading these fools, but I see no one special." Jessie yelled. 

"I know, hiding behind his little servants, what a wuss." I yelled back, enraging the Deatheaters. 

"Amy, maybe you should be a Dark Lord, show then how it's done." Chris called out. We all laughed as the Deatheaters fired more and more spells. 

We were dancing around firing our own spells, taking out a good bit of the Deatheaters. A few cutting hexes did manage to hit us. This only made us laugh. There were only four Deatheaters left when one of them called out, "Call Him!" 

"We finally get to meet this Dark Lord." Jessie said. 

"I know! I'm so excited!" I stated. 

"Oh no!" Alice cried. I smiled to her. "Don't worry, we are well trained fighters." 

"I think you three are taking this to lightly." James said, you could hear the fear in his voice. I faced them. They were all terrified. I smiled. 

"This is something we do all the time. This is our job. We can handle this." I said. 

" _Let's get captured._ " Jessie said. 

"We can't Jessie, though that would be fun." I stated. 

"I think we could manage to still protect everyone. It would be good training." Chris said. 

"If they hate me because of this, I'm killing you two." I said and vanished the others suits. "Put your wands in my bag." 

"You're crazy!" Frank cried. 

"Of course I am, now hurry, and trust me." I said and everyone placed their wands in my bag. We stayed in our circle for a few minutes before I smelt the most filest thing I'd ever smelt before. 

"Wow he smells." Jessie said, making Chris and me laugh. 

"Wonder how long he's going to stand there before he shows himself?" I asked, wishing my nose wasn't on fire from his smell. It was worse than rotten eggs. 

After about five minutes, Voldemort came forward and was face to face with me. He was a hideous man, his face reminded me very much of a snake. This caused the memory of Severus telling me I called the Deatheaters snake servants, making me, Chris and Jessie laugh out loud. 

"What is so amusing to you." Voldemort asked, anger in his voice. 

"You keeping to that Slytherin thing ain't you." Jessie stated. 

"I don't know Jessie, I've never met a Slytherin that smells this bad." 

Chris and Jessie laughed. Severus whispered harshly,  "Are you trying to get us killed?" 

"I see, you find taking down 16 of my Deatheaters funny?" 

"Of course,  I really thought you would have better fighters." I said, smiling. 

"Maybe you should join that lot,  they need you if they are going to stand a chance at winning this war." Chris said. 

"I don't know if I can help them,  this is beyond pathetic." I stated. 

Voldemort let his anger get the best of him then and cast the Cruciatus Curse at me. The pain like fire filled my whole body. I ignored it, still standing, and laughed. "Oh dear, you must do better then that." 

" _Give the others my potion. Activate it for them. I'm going to distract him._ " I said. 

I put the mental link behind my block and looked Voldemort in the eyes. He reached into my mind. I let a memory of Jessie and I dirty dancing slip through. I felt the others join the link. " _Stay quite. He's in my mind, I need to concentrate. You will see what he sees._ " 

Chris and Jessie were laughing through the mental link as I let many more club nights with Jessie pass through. I then allowed a memory of Chris, Jessie and I in one of our early wars come through. " _Amy, show him Tim_." Chris said. 

" _No_." 

" _If you want to join him you have to. Show him your past._ " Jessie said. 

After a moment of hesitation, I let the same memories Professor McGonagall saw come through. This seemed to please Voldemort. I felt Severus, Sirius, James and Remus's anger grow. I hated that they saw that. I then showed me killing Tim. This pleased Voldemort even more. He pulled out of my mind. 

"You will do nicely." Voldemort said and turned to his Deatheaters. He started torturing them. 

"Such a nice guy." Jessie said, snickering. 

"Oh so lovely." I laughed. 

" _You two have problems. Can't we count our blessings and leave?_ " Peter asked. 

" _No, we have to stay_." I said. 

" _Some muggles are pretty hurt. We have to help them._ " Sherry said. 

" _Amy.....that stuff really happened to you_?" Severus asked. 

" _That was a very light version of what happened to me._ " I said and Chris said his agreement. 

After a few minutes of torture on his Deatheaters, Voldemort turned back to me. I was ready and waiting. He shot a simple stinging hex at me, which I deflected. " _He's playing with me now. Chris, Jessie, protect the others.  I'm taking this fight._ " 

Chris put up the same barrier he had with the Slytherins. This caused Voldemort to laugh, while he was laughing I placed him under the Cruciatus Curse. He did not scream, but he stopped laughing and his hand twitched a bit. I smiled, canceled the curse and sent a jet of light from my wand making him fly a few yards and land on the ground. Jessie and Chris were cheering me on. Sherry was shaking her head at me and the others had a mixed look of amazement and horror. Voldemort shot a curse at me, breaking my right arm. I quickly grabbed my wand with my left hand and mumbled a incarnation to send daggers at Voldemort. Though he dodge most of them. Two hit, one in his stomach and one in his left shoulder. He sent the same hex at me. I was able to dodge all but on, which got me in the same area Moonys teeth cut in to me. This made me drop, seeing as it wasn't completely healed yet. 

Severus, James, Sirius and Remus were trying desperately to get through the barrier to help me. " _You ok Amy_?" Chris asked. 

" _Fine, just that area_." I sent them and forced myself to stand up. 

"What's wrong little Amy, bad spot?" Voldemort taunted. 

I smiled, "Can I ask a question?" 

"Oh I think I can allow you one question before you die." Voldemort said. 

"Why Voldemort? Do you know how many bad jokes I can make with that name?" I was slowly and wandlessly healing my stomach. I started to sing, " Oh voldy oh voldy, you are so molely, you stink worse then rotten eggs, your egos inflated your head, oh voldy oh voldy your pants are all moldy, oh dear voldy. You look like a snake, that's been fried and put on a plate. Oh voldy oh voldy you are so moldy." 

Chris, Sherry, and Jessie laughed pretty hard at this, even the Marauders couldn't help but laugh. Severus looked terrified for my faith. Voldemort was fuming. 

"You dare!" 

"Apparntly so." I stated. He shot the killing curse at me, which I just got away from. My wound was healed enough to continue the battle. I conjered rocks from the earth and sent them at him. Voldemort shot them back at me. We continued sending hexes back and forth, some hitting, most not. Any on lookers watched in awe.  I managed to hit two of his Deatheaters with the killing curse, enraging Voldemort even more. 

" _Wow, look at her_." James said in awe. 

" _She's amazing_." Severus said. 

" _I want to fight him_." Jessie pouted. 

" _She's seriously enjoying this, look at her._ " Sirius stated. 

A good 30 minutes later, the Aurors showed up and Voldemort stopped the fight. He looked at me in what could only be amazement. I smiled, "So, what do you think?" 

"We shall be in contact." Voldemort stated then vanished on the spot. 

Chris let the barrier down and Sherry and I started healing random muggles that survived the attack. Jessie let the Aurors know what we knew of the attack.  Severus, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Alice also gave their statements. Two hours later, we were all at Potter Manor. 

"Amy, let us heal you up before we take you back to Severus's house." Chris said and I nodded. My body was sore all over. 

"We also need knew suits." I said. 

"Yes we do. I already noticed a speed increase." Jessie stated. 

"I'm also going to need Sherry to heal my stomach.  I was only able to clean it and make the blood clog. The dagger had poison in it and I've felt the effect of that for a while now. Don't think I can fight it much longer." I said. 

Right before we made it to the door,  Mrs Potter came rushing out and pulled James into a hug.  "Oh thank Marlin. We heard there was another attack." 

"I'm fine mom." James said, though he hugged her back. 

She hugged Sirius, then Remus, and Peter and Severus. She then noticed me and rushed over to me.  "Oh dear! Your arm! Let's get you inside." 

Once inside, I laid down on the floor and Sherry started healing me. Chris and Jessie explained what happened to the Potter's, then explained the truth to who I was and how I ended up in this time. They left out James's death and said I came back to do the potion, however, ended up finding a life. 

Getting the poison out of my system was painful. That took the longest to do. Sherry mended my bones in my arm and gave me a sling to hold it in until it was stronger. She then focused on healing the wounds on my body. Severus stood beside us watching the whole time. I smiled at him. 

"Well, I suppose this would be the second thing." 

"What do you mean?" Severus asked. 

I let the memory of Severus telling me three more bad things would happen to me in this time, this year. This triggered James and Sirius's memory . 

"Yes!" They both yelled. 

"We got to use the potion!" Sirius high fived James. I laughed. 

"Mrs. Potter, may I use your shower?" I asked. 

"Yes dear." She said.  Severus helped me up and Mrs. Potter led me to their bedroom. After a long hot shower I got out and dressed. I noticed another suit sitting on top my clothes and smiled. " _Thanks Chris."_ As much as my body hurt, I still put the suit on and fixed my arm in the sling. I would need the sling with all the extra weight on me. I walked back downstairs to see Severus reading a book, The Marauders playing Wizards Chess, and the adults sitting around talking. Frank and Alice were gone. I knew Chris had taken them home while I showered. He had also taken them off the mental link. 

"Severus, will your mom be worried we are so late getting back?" I asked. I was dressed in one of my new muggle shirts that was black with the words 'Cookies' across it in blue letters. I had a simple long sleeve black shirt on under it and jeans. 

"Yes, but she will understand. Normally I would worry about my father, but he's pretty scared of you so I think we will be alright." Severus stated. 

"I've already canceled the mind potion in the others." Sherry said, making James and Sirius pout. 

"Thank you. We need to get back. Thank you Mrs Potter, for letting James come out with us and for letting Sherry heal me here and letting me shower." I said, smiling at them. 

" _Severus still has the potion in him_." Chris informed me. 

" _Good, he can keep it in him for a while_." I stated. 

"You are welcome dear. We look forward to seeing you on Christmas." Mrs. Potter hugged us all again and we all went to Severus's house. I was limping a bit, something I had not noticed till I had to do a good bit of walking. Sherry explained that some rock had cut my left leg to the bone and the nerves needed time to heal. 

Chris explained to Mrs. Snape what happened. She pulled Severus into a hug, then hugged me. She was curious to how I managed to live through a battle with Voldemort so Chris had to explain my story to her. This was getting out of hand. I didn't want this many people knowing I was from the future. If Voldemort found out I would be in serious trouble. I excused myself and went to bed, Severus followed me. 

Christmas day finally arrived. I bought the Snapes Christmas as well so we all had Christmas together in the sitting room. Mr. Snape sat alone in a corner and grunted at his gift, which was a new muggle television. Mrs. Snape loved her new outfits. This year I bought Severus more clothes and a new cloak, the one just like what he wore as a professor. He loved the cloak, it was made for potion masters. Severus bought me a promise ring. The ring was just like our necklaces. It had 831 engraved on it and 'Always' to the left of it. He had one for himself as well. 

Around noon, we went to the Evan house to meet Lily. She arrived a hour later and they invited us inside. She had read about the attack in muggle London and was worried about us so we explained everything that happened. She was amazed to hear I fought Voldemort and lived. Close to 4, we started getting dressed for the Potter Christmas party. Lily wore a beautiful long red dress that matched her hair perfectly. I wore a short black dress and Severus wore his black dress robes. 

When we arrived at the party, Mr. Potter pulled me to the side to talk. We walked upstairs and to what looked to be his office. I sat down across from him and he sat at his desk. "Amy, I forced James to tell me everything he knew about you, including that you plan to become a deatheater." 

"Then he also told you my reasons for doing so and my plans for what I'm going to do when I become one." I said. 

"How do I know you do not betray my son?" 

"I'll make a unbreakable vow with you if you like. I would never betray James. He's my brother in all but blood. I love him!" I said as calmly as I could. I wasn't angry because he thought such things, but because James is betrayed by a close friend. 

Mr. Potter looked at me for a moment then shook his head, "That won't be needed. The fact that you would is enough for me. Tell me his future." 

I smiled, "He marries the girl of his dreams shortly after he graduates Hogwarts and they have a very beautiful baby boy. Harry looks just like James, except he has Lilys eyes." 

"What does he do for a living?" Mr. Potter asked, his eyes lighting up. 

"He follows in your footsteps and becomes a auror." I said, making Mr. Potter smile. 

"Well Amy, I can't prank you, seeing as you're still hurt, so expect nothing but pranks next Christmas." Mr. Potter said standing up. I smiled. 

"I look forward to it sir." I stated and we walked back to the party. 

Dancing proved to be a bit of a problem for me so I mostly sat and watched the others. Severus sat with me of course. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party and Severus and I did dance a few slow dances. Lily danced with James again this year and the Marauders, Frank and Alice told Lily about the fight with Voldemort and how I habdled it. 

"Them three are crazy. They were actually laughing and Shadow sung a rude song to him and you should have been there." Sirius was saying as I walked over. 

"It was fun. I happen to think that was a very catchy song." I stated making Severus look at me like I was crazy. 

"You're still wearing that suit?" Lily asked. 

"Yes. It is working. I came over to tell you the Blood Sisters Potion is ready. James, do you have somewhere we can finish it off?" 

James nodded and we all followed him upstairs to his room. I pulled the potion out of my bag and sat it on the desk. I waved my wand over the potion and as Severus cut Lilys hand and let it drip into the potion, "Your blood to flow through the blood of another," Lily then took a strand of her hair and some dead skin and placed in the potion as I chanted, "Your genes to go in the body of another," I lifted my other hand over the potion and Severus cut it, letting my blood in the potion. "Blood of the receiver," Severus pulled out some of my hair and scraped my skin cells into the potion, "Genes of the receiver." The potion shot out a lot of smoke. We all watched in awe. As soon as the smoke cleared, I healed mine and Lilys hands. I picked the potion up and drank it down in two gulps. It was the nastiest thing I had ever tasted. 

I felt my body warm up and knew it was changing. It started as a simple warm feeling and turned to a burning one, like my whole body was on fire. After a few moments of standing there, I heard Lily gasp and Severus looked amazed. The others were standing behind me, so I couldn't see them. "I didn't know your appearance would change." Lily stated. 

"She can't speak right now, the potion is still changing her. We knew she would. Because she added your blood to her body, and your genes, she takes on some of your appearance. Mostly like, she'll have red in her hair, and she might change to your body type or her eyes might change to match someone in your family. Sometimes it's big changes, sometimes not so much." Severus explained. 

I felt the fire slowly dying away. The Marauders, Frank and Alice moved into my view line, checking out the changes. "Looks like it's just her hair and eyes changing." Alice said. 

"Yes, her eyes now have a tad bit of green in them. Same color green as Lilys, she's always had a bit of green in them so that's not much of a change. Her hair is also more wavey then straight now and has a deep red tent to it." Severus said, observing me. 

"Her face looks a little more like Lilys as well." James stated. 

"Yes, but not enough to change her own looks." Remus observed. 

"Lilys red hair looks really good mixed with Amys brown." Alice stated in awe. 

Finally the warm feeling went away and I could feel that I was able to move and talk again. "Would yall stop looking at me like I'm some circus freak." 

This caused Lily and Severus to laugh. The others looked confused. "It's a muggle thing." Lily explained. 

"So, over all, what do you think?" I asked Severus. 

Severus kissed me, "Beautiful as always." 

I smiled,  now I could adopt Harry. After all, this made me his aunt. I was really excited about returning to the future now. Just as I was about to accidentally say this, the door opened and Mrs. Potter walked in. She took one look at the empty goblet the potion had been in, and a very long look at me. "Does it really burn?" 

"It feels like your whole body is on fire." I stated. 

"Does Chris know about this?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"What about Mrs. Evans?" 

I looked at her for a moment, I had completely forgotten to ask Lilys mom about this. "Shit!.....Sorry, didn't mean to say that aloud." 

"I told my mom. She's said it was ok." Lily said laughing at me. 

Mrs. Potter smiled, she looked at James, then Lily, then me. "Welcome to the family from what I hear." She winked at James and left. 

Everyone stood there looking confused except me and Severus, we were laughing. James was trying to figure out what his mom meant. Remus started laughing and Lily screamed "No." and ran out. 

I looked at Severus,  "Did you notice the blush?" He nodded. "I knew it." 

"What are we missing!" Sirius whined. 

"When?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius. 

"7th year." I stated and Remus smiled. 

"Takes them long enough." 

James huffed and went after his mother, Sirius and Peter followed. "I can't believe she told him and he still doesn't get it." I laughed. 

"This has been quite the Christmas so far." Severus said. 

"Amy, I feel like there is more to becoming  blood sisters with Lily then you're letting on, is there?" Remus asked. 

"Yes." I said. 

"What is it?" Alice asked. 

"I can't say." I stated, keeping my face void of emotion. 

"Let's head back to the party, shall?" Remus asked and walked out the door, the rest of us followed.


End file.
